TIME SQUAD THROUGH ROBOT'S EYES Larry
by Frederica99Bernkastel
Summary: What happened to Larry before, during and after Time Squad events? Drama, angst.
1. Chapter 1

**OOC: Hello, hello! I didn't delete TIME SQUAD: THROUGH ROBOT'S EYES. Don't worry! I just decided to separate the three stories and correcting it. I think it is better to do this way. Lance's story is complete so I will post every chapters at once. Thanks again to MorbidFreud for this constructive advice. However, on , know that all of three are still together. So enjoy!  
**

 **DISCLAIMER: I don't own Time Squad. Time Squad belongs to Dave Wasson.**

 **Chapter 1 : One day in the past**

 **If Larry could choose a word to describe his life, it would be this: busy.**

 **Year 100, 000, 000 AD. Time had passed so quickly that no one even counts any year anymore, to the point that calendars had been deleted from any computer. What did it matter? It wasn't like that Earth would die one day. In such a time, the word problem no longer existed.**

 **Well, at least, for most of people, there were no problems. That wasn't Larry's case.**

 **He silently watched Queen Jezebel dressing herself in front of a big mirror. Larry immediately noticed her make-up: simple and plain. "How do I look like?" She asked, without even tearing her eyes apart of her mirror.**

" **Your Majesty, may I advise a more noticeable eye shadow? After all, today's meeting is very important. After all, England and France will ratify a peace treaty after so many years of arguments. You shall be presentable, official. Simple and plain would display lack of interest."**

" **Sheesh. And yet, every single time I have to appear on TV screens, I have to look simple and plain to look more responsible."**

 **Nevertheless, she obeyed. Queen Jezebel was somewhat childish, but Larry was the one who knew the most about relationships between countries. England and France had poor relationships with each other. It was time that they ratify this peace treaty. In this way, everyone would come back home earlier.**

 **Larry was dressed in a fine black suit. He didn't like it much, but he was a diplomat. He worked under this Queen, for this government. They weren't in a high school night party though he hoped that some punch would be served after this ceremony.**

 **Someone knocked at the door. A guard came in. "Your Majesty. King Louis XXXX and his wife Queen Aurelia arrived."**

" **Fine. Let's go, Larry."**

 **Larry nodded and followed her, a bit anxious about this meeting. Anyway, diplomats were always anxious when it came to these parts. The peace treaty between England and France would be the fourteenth this month. Relationships definitely improved. However, it didn't mean that no war could appear the day after.**

 **In the lounge, King Louis XXXX and Queen Aurelia were waiting for them. While Queen Jezebel was greeting them, Larry searched for Senator Fiskmeyer in the room. He found him in one corner of the lounge, leaning against one wall. Once Larry greeted French diplomats, he went to sit down near him.**

" **So…How What do you think things are going?" He asked to his employer and mentor, since Fiskmeyer taught him every matter of diplomacy during his career. Now, they were equals for ten years.**

" **Queen Jezebel looks too condescending. One mistake and King Louis will lose his temper" Fiskmeyer sighed.**

" **Well…Hopefully they will not put any salt in our drinks when we will end this."**

 **Larry chuckled. They watched the scene. Queen Jezebel looked bitter and condescending but the moment Queen Aurelia complimented her nice dress and make-up, she softened. He smiled. Fiskmeyer chose the dress, Larry chose make-up. He came a bit closer to Fiskmeyer.**

" **I guess it would be a nice evening."**

* * *

 **They teleported back on the satellite once they got Philippe Le Bel arresting Templiers. XJ5 glanced at his partner. Dylan simply sat down on the sofa to watch TV.**

" **We weren't really bad this time"**

" **Unfortunately, we didn't warn Philippe Le Bel about his future curse." Dylan shrugged. "Let's be honest, I'm not fond of these parts of history."**

" **Me neither." XJ5 bitterly sighed. The King had been rather kind to them, despite mistakes he committed (or would be about to commit in a matter of perspective). He greeted them and told them about his dreams of discovering new worlds. Unfortunately this part belonged to Christophe Colomb.**

 **He stared at Dylan while he was writing report about their mission. The two of them had been a good team since they met. Five years ago. Dylan was a professional person and XJ5 was lucky having such a partner, especially when others Time Squad officers looked retarded to him. He crossed the path of one who didn't even hold a weapon. Fortunately, Dylan wasn't part of them. He would do everything to have the mission done.**

 **XJ5 liked his job since it had been the first job he got as a robot. Before, robots were only around to have chores done, staying at home to cook, clean and taking care of their masters. Some rights had been opened since the Queen Jezebel was an influential figure on International Society. Thanks to her, others governments granted more rights to robots, allowing them to get a job on their own without needing authorization from their masters. They could live on their own, though job was needed to get any replacement part or oil for that matter.**

 **So he chose Time Squad. He didn't need anything else. His program and abilities had been asked for missions and was always praised for it. Though it was also about Dylan and his perfect leadership, they were one of most efficient teams in Time Squad.**

 **Suddenly, while TV was about the Peace Treaty between England and France, an explosion could be heard on the screen. XJ5 quickly joined Dylan to watch.**

" _ **What's happening? Look like gunshots had been heard."**_

" _ **An attack? What's happening? Cameras. Stay on! Stay on!"**_

* * *

 **Lance didn't need to be asked twice. The moment he heard gunshot, he turned into a massive bulletproof car where King Louis and Queen Aurelia were immediately brought to protect themselves from any attack. Lance started up to drive them quickly. He knew about any procedure: he didn't ask questions, he just obeyed.**

 **He didn't work for French government. He worked for every of them, in a Company for Protection and Security. Lance owned a very powerful internal drive, making him advanced enough to turn into almost anything. No matter if it was a car, a motorbike or a plane. In order to reassure distressed monarchs, he put music on and served them some lemonade.**

" **Lance 9 Trillions…" King Louis paled, his voice trembling. "Please…We need to understand what happened."**

 **Lance nodded then replaced music by news. Everything was about the explosion which happened in Queen Jezebel's Parliament. Nevertheless, two minutes passed before someone said : "** _ **It's okay guys! It was only about the burnt supper. Alarm went off because of it."**_

 **King Louis and Aurelia sighed, out of relief. However, the peace treaty was reported. Lance didn't mind about it. It wasn't his role to worry about these things. He only was there to protect. He smiled in his mind. Once again, he was reliable. Once again, day had been great.** **These kinds of situations were always good for business. Maybe one day, he would actually do something else, like serving government on real battlefield, fighting. Not for government, but for himself.**

 **He wanted to display to everyone how good he was…and how dangerous he could be.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : Love is only a phase**

 **The evening after, Larry and Fiskmeyer watched the peace treaty being finally ratified by both parties. Everyone was clapping, overjoyed and ready to get some punch. While the party was ending, Jezebel's face appeared on every screen of the room.**

" **I would like to personally thank King Louis XXXX and Queen Aurelia for maintaining peace between our two countries and apologizing again for the mere incident of yesterday. World is changing and it is reassuring to watch it changing for better..."**

 **Larry chuckled at it. "She definitely improved in her speeches." He knew Jezebel for quite a long time. She was in charge the moment where her brother died. At the beginning, she was a childish old lady, acting like some princess in need and not the sovereign she was supposed to be. Now, she was the one who was doing anything to protect peace in their world.**

"… **And…" She paused. "I would also like to thank Larry 3000, my diplomat and personal servant. I wouldn't have gone as far without him and I'm happy having him by my side."**

 **Larry froze at this, stunned by Queen Jezebel's initiative. Of course, they had a good relationship as employer and employee. But it was only this. Queen Jezebel could be cold whenever they were in disagreement. He looked back at Fiskmeyer. He looked bitter. Maybe somewhat jealous. Indeed. Fiskmeyer worked under her longer than Larry did. He wondered why Jezebel didn't thank him too while he was human and Larry was a robot. Robots were always sidekick for humans. It was very well known.**

 **However, Larry only shrugged and gave her a small smile. Once she finished her speech, the party was over and everyone were heading for rooms to teleport. Of course, cars, planes, bus still existed (though they flied now). But robots were also useful for this. That was much quicker. Larry waited for Fiskmeyer before teleporting both of them at home.**

 **Once they arrived in their big apartment, Larry just moved to the kitchen to cook while Fiskmeyer was taking his coat off. He silently sat on table, waiting for Larry's dinner. This latter sighed. Fiskmeyer was definitely upset by what happened. He glanced at the average old and bald man frowning, without even saying anything.**

" **Are you angry against me?" Larry sighed while serving him some curry. They had a very different relationship at home from the one they had at work. At work, Fiskmeyer and Larry were portrayed like two rivals, fighting for Jezebel's favour despite Fiskmeyer had been his mentor. Nevertheless, it was politic. At home…that was different.**

" **No." Fiskmeyer sighed. "Nothing. You made a pretty good job tonight, Larry"**

" **You know, I wouldn't have done it without you either, Fiskmeyer. You taught me everything." Larry sat near him.**

" **Yes…But look like you are Jezebel's favourite from now" He took his fork to eat. "…I can understand. You are more courteous. You easily smile whenever I just try to be professional."**

" **Aww. Fiskmeyer" Larry simply caressed Fiskmeyer's hand, wickedly smiling. "You are definitely not that professional. Not here."**

 **Before waiting for Fiskmeyer's reply, he just kissed him on lips while untying his ribbon. Without even caring about the meal he just prepared, Larry gave little kisses on Fiskmeyer's neck, unbuttoning his suit as well. "Larry…" Fiskmeyer whispered between kisses. "…I don't know if it is—"**

" **Sssh. I just want to apologize for Jezebel. Don't ruin it" Larry smiled before kneeling in front of him, definitely intending to go further from now.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : Robots are not human**

 **Queen Jezebel sighed. She guessed it would happen someday. However, she couldn't expect it coming so soon. She read the peace treaty she just ratified with King Louis XXXX. In her heart, she wasn't sure about the way of dealing with it.**

" **I didn't know…"**

" **You should have read specific clauses, Your Majesty." King Louis XXXX's diplomat crossed his arms around himself. "Honestly it is a good thing."**

" **Indeed…It is a good thing. After all, everyone wanted it to happen. That was humanity's dream for many decades. I just didn't expect it would happen right now. I mean…" Jezebel covered her face. "Humanity can be so flawed sometimes."**

" **But we can always improve, Queen Jezebel". The man said, putting a hand on her shoulder, ignoring warning stare from her bodyguard. "You know sometimes…Future is always better than past."**

 **She looked down. "You should have told me it would be your goal."**

" **We don't want war happening again, Queen Jezebel. That's all up to you."**

 **Queen Jezebel knew how risky her decision would be. Indeed, it would resolve a lot of problems…However, what would happen to her? She was Queen of England. If she agreed, she may lose her place. She may lose her sovereignty. Instead, others would rule while her family was reigning for a long time.**

 **Would she lose this for peace?**

 **Unfortunately, she was a Queen. She couldn't think about her selfish whims. Her people had to be her priority over everything. Not only them, her family too.**

 **Ultimately, she simply nodded. "It would cause many changes…"**

" **But for the best, Your Majesty. I mean, Jezebel." The diplomat didn't even call her by her nickname.**

 **Larry woke up the moment he heard Fiskmeyer walking in the kitchen. He frowned, wondering what time it was. He checked clock: 6: 00 am. Why? They were supposed to get a day off today.**

 **Fiskmeyer was calling somebody. Larry guessed that wasn't a pleasant talking. Indeed, the moment he appeared in the room, he could see Fiskmeyer's angry face talking to the interlocutor in a rude way.**

" **How is that? Are you asking me to watch my tone? Is that a joke? I was supposed to be aware of it! Nobody warned me about this decision!" The caller just replied something before Fiskmeyer went wild again. "WILL YOU SHUT UP? I AM QUEEN JEZEBEL'S OLDEST DIPLOMAT FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! I HAD ANY RIGHT TO BE WARNED BY THIS…"**

 **Fiskmeyer exchanged a look with Larry before leaving the room. Larry frowned though he patiently waited. Finally, Fiskmeyer reappeared in the room, violently throwing his phone on the floor.**

" **Will you calm down?" Larry rushed to the phone, trying to check if it was broken. That was only a phone to humans, but to Larry, that was a machine with feelings. Just like him. Fortunately, it still worked despite a cracked screen.**

" **No! I won't! Don't order me to calm down!" Fiskmeyer grabbed his face. Larry shook his head, raising his tone as well. "Will you please tell me what's happening and why are you in this mood?"**

 **Fiskmeyer clenched his teeth. "You are supposed to be aware of it. After all, you are Jezebel's favourite now." He added with some angry jealousy that he didn't intend to hide.**

 **Larry put his hands on his hips. "How am I supposed to know, Fiskmeyer? You are the one who should know."**

" **Just turn TV on. You may understand."**

 **Larry growled before complying. He wouldn't understand in any other way. However, the moment he turned it on, special news immediately appeared on screen.**

" _ **Today the SuperNation is finally born."**_ **That was a man, probably a diplomat, who was speaking in front of reporters. He had the biggest grin which almost spliced his face. "** _ **SuperNation is finally born to us. Today, we people managed to accomplish humanity's dream. No war, only peace between our countries."**_

" **What is he talking about?" Larry asked, though Fiskmeyer didn't listen to him.**

" _ **No petty wars again. It is logical because our countries will merge into a new one now, a whole new country. During the night, Queen Jezebel ratified peace treaty allowing England to merge into this Super Nation. She gave her agreement to be part of us."**_

" **What does it mean?" Larry tried not to scream in fury at it. Of course, he and Fiskmeyer nodded about this SuperNation. Almost every country was okay to be part of it. However, England was part of countries which preferred to stay apart. Queen Jezebel wouldn't have agreed. She always expressed her opposition to it.**

" **How could she have accepted?" Larry asked in rage. "Furthermore, we were her diplomats. We were supposed to be aware of it! What does it mean?"**

" **Stop repeating the same thing, Larry!" Fiskmeyer ordered. "It is done! She agreed"**

" **She agreed without consulting us!" Larry replied back. Now he was as angry as his colleague. "We read this treaty. There wasn't any clause about being part of this SuperNation. We can attack France for it! They added it to our detriment. It could nullify the peace treaty."**

" **It wouldn't happen. Queen Jezebel agreed."**

 **Fiskmeyer sighed. "I don't understand."**

" **What about us?" Larry wanted to cry. He honestly wanted to cry his eyes out for this injustice. Instead he leaned his head in Fiskmeyer's neck.**

 **That was unfair!**

" **They said nothing about us." Fiskmeyer informed him. "Nothing"**

 **However, it didn't reassure Larry. This Super Nation would lead to serious consequences. After all, peace wasn't a free thing. It would cost many things. Deep down, Larry couldn't help this feeling that he was right to worry.**

" **I'm going to call them back!" Larry tried to say. He took the phone again. "I'm going to call them back!" Ignoring Fiskmeyer's warning, Larry dialled the number. He didn't wait very lo,ng before having a secretary on his phone. "Miss? I want to talk to Queen Jezebel"**

" _ **Sorry. She is unavailable right now."**_

" **I'm her diplomat! I'm Lawrence 3000. I want to talk to her. It is a very important matter!"**

" **Larry. It is useless."**

" _ **Forgive me what?"**_ **The secretary asked. He could sense her frown. "** _ **Who are you?"**_

" **Ow poo! I'm Lawrence 3000, her personal diplomat. You know me! You see me every day"**

" _ **One moment please."**_ **The woman said, before a pause replied to him. Larry exchanged another glance with Fiskmeyer who looked sceptical.**

" _ **Yes. Lawrence 3000?"**_

" **Yes?"**

" _ **Mrs Jezebel agrees to meet you."**_

" **Mrs Jezebel?" Larry repeated. Fiskmeyer sighed.**

" **She is no Queen anymore. The moment she agreed to be part of this Super Nation, she abdicated."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 : Aftermath**

 **That was only a matter of time before Larry and Fiskmeyer could meet the previous Queen Jezebel. The moment they appeared in her room, many changes already could be seen. Indeed, Queen Jezebel's office was almost entirely empty. Her wardrobe, as well as her royal dresses, had been taken. Office's golden wallpapers already had been torn off, in order to replace it with blank wallpaper (set designer being present the moment where Larry and Fiskmeyer came in the room). Any painting about Queen Jezebel's royal family simply had disappeared. Even Jezebel didn't have her crown. She was dressed as an almost normal citizen, only wearing a black tailor, without any make-up.**

 **It broke Larry's heart watching such changes. He sadly watched Jezebel as this latter was packing her things.**

" **Why, Queen Jezebel?" He asked her. "I thought…I thought that you trusted us. Why didn't you warn us about these clauses?"**

 **Queen Jezebel shook her head. "I already told you, Larry. The moment I chose to ratify this treaty, it was over."**

" **But there is always a way to fix it" Larry insisted. "Please, Your Majesty. We could nullify this peace treaty. There was no consenting here."**

 **Jezebel didn't appear convinced. "My choice is done, Larry 3000. After listening French diplomats' arguments, I decided that was for the better. I am a Queen and it is my duty to guarantee peace. I don't intend to nullify the peace treaty in any way."**

 **She then closed her baggage, as if she was ready to leave. "Please: stop calling me Your Majesty. I'm not Queen anymore."**

 **Fiskmeyer raised one eyebrow, speaking for the first time since their arrival here. "What about your family? Do you think they would have agreed?"**

" **I think they would have agreed as long as I respect my duty. It is done now." Jezebel then smiled a bit. "Who knows? Maybe I will fulfil my dream: becoming a soap-opera singer. After all, Larry, you taught me to sing."**

 **Larry didn't find it funny. He looked down, defeated. Queen Jezebel would never change her mind. Furthermore, if she left, what would happen to him? What would he become?**

" **Our job…" He began but Jezebel cut him off.**

" **I'm sure the new government will assign you elsewhere very soon, Larry. As for Fiskmeyer, you will find a new job quickly."**

 **What job? Larry wondered. If there was a Super Nation, soon diplomats would become useless. Human had priority when it came to job. Robots would easily be deemed as useless and would be assigned to any horrible tasks. No matter what they did in the past.**

 **And if they didn't manage to find a new job, they were simply deactivated. That was that simple,**

 **especially because Larry 3000 was a very old model. There were much more robots now, a lot more advanced than him.**

 **His job was his life.**

 **Larry only had this word in mind: Why?**

 **What has he done?**

 **The moment they left the place where they had worked for a long time now, Larry already broke down in tears. Fiskmeyer, for one moment, tried to comfort him, speaking to him, reassuring him about their future. They would assign him to a new job very soon. However, it didn't calm down and Fiskmeyer lost patience the moment they arrived at home.**

" **Stop complaining! You look like a stupid drama queen!" Fiskmeyer clenched his fists. "I'm also in trouble! Even though I'm human, I'm already old. Younger people would always be prioritized over older ones. I wouldn't find a job before a long time"**

" **But I'm a robot!" Larry replied back, not caring about being rude. "You don't have your life at stake! I, a diplomat who served Queen Jezebel for such a long time, I'm thrown out like some trash!"**

" **Oh shut up, Lawrence 3000! I was a diplomat longer than you ever did!" Fiskmeyer slammed the door behind him. He then took his tablet and almost threw it on the table, in front of Larry. The robot immediately attacked.**

" **Will you stop throwing them this way? They have feelings for the last time!"**

 **Fiskmeyer ignored him. Of course, humans could never understand. They didn't share this connection with their tools. Larry wondered if he was this, too. A tool for humans to use. Yet, he never had been treated this way. Now, Super Nation didn't matter anymore. His fate mattered.**

" **Take it! Begin searching for job ads. We can't lose our time."**

 **Larry closed his eyes. Fiskmeyer was like this. He was harsh and sometimes, he let his jealousy taking over him. However, deep down, Larry guessed he tried to help him in his own way. He didn't go soft on him; he only wanted to be efficient.**

"… **Thanks." Larry said, covering his eyes. "I'm glad. I'm glad you don't view me like your little tool, Fiskmeyer."**

" **Of course, you are not a tool, Larry". Fiskmeyer was still angry, though his tone was softer. He came closer to him. "Robots are also individuals with feelings. At least, Queen Jezebel managed to convince others monarchs to share her point of view. You will not be deactivated. Robots are more than this, now."**

 **Larry nodded. "And" Fiskmeyer paused. "Remind me what to do, when someone tell you to obey them as your master?"**

 **It gave him a smile. "…Throwing my apron on their face? Like you taught me?"**

 **Fiskmeyer chuckled. They were more relaxed now. "You got it right."**

 **Larry hugged him, leaning his head on his shoulder. "Thanks, Fiskmeyer. Furthermore, as long as I have you, who cares if I lose my job? I have a very good mentor and a handsome lover" He slyly grinned.**

" **Not now, Larry. Get back on your tablet"**

" **Sheesh. You are unfunny."**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Trying to move on**

 **Two weeks spent since Larry and Fiskmeyer left their jobs as diplomats. Two weeks spent where Larry was on his computer, waiting for his new assignation.**

 **That wasn't very hard at the beginning. Larry said since Fiskmeyer and he weren't in work, they could enjoy some times together. At first, Fiskmeyer was reluctant because that wasn't like they were in vacations. However, Larry convinced him to take some fresh air and just exploring places they always wanted to explore together but never could because their job kept them busied.**

 **So one night, they just packed their things and took the first plane to visit fanciest places: Italy, France, Spain, Japan…All these places where Larry could enjoy finest tastes. It could be visiting French Castle from 16** **th** **century. It could be enjoying nice Japanese sushi while Fiskmeyer was relaxed and Larry was wearing Japanese kimono like he always wanted. Or it could be assisting a nice American Opera, Larry holding Fiskmeyer's hand all along.**

 **Nevertheless, soon after their return, routine replaced pleasure. That was even worse because both Fiskmeyer and Larry were pressured to find job again. Furthermore, things would never be the same anymore. Fiskmeyer warned Larry that even if they both found a job, they would have to sell their apartments and settling elsewhere. After all, they couldn't be paid better than when they were diplomats. Larry expected it, but he couldn't just say goodbye to a place he called his home. He wanted to keep his lifestyle, his situation and his complaints sometimes had Fiskmeyer losing patience.**

 **Despite everything, he kept searching, even if that was for a temporary job. He couldn't spend his entire days to do nothing. Actually he did things. He painted. He painted himself, or rather, the world through robot's eyes. He sometimes painted Fiskmeyer in a Picasso style, much to his lover's dismay. Sometimes, he painted nothing.**

 **Sometimes, he sewed. He also read. However, despite how much he loved Jackie Collins and Danielle Steel, reading same books twelve times in the same day soon bored him.**

* * *

 **Finally, there was a change. One day, he found a job ad: a cook in a Five Stars Restaurant. The moment Larry sent his cover letter and CV, he received a date for a job interview.**

" **I'm so happy!" Larry couldn't help but get excited. "I will try my new recipes to customers."**

 **Fiskmeyer nodded, giving him a slight smile.**

" **Furthermore, I have perfect skills! Queen Jezebel was always satisfied with my food. If I managed to make monarchs happy in the past, I could definitely satisfy some common citizens."**

" **I think you will do a great job, Larry." Fiskmeyer nodded. However, he wasn't as excited as Larry was. However, it didn't stop his robot partner.**

" **Who knows? Maybe one day, I would write my cookbook. I could explain how making my favourite Soufflé de Champignons."**

" **You are going to be late." Fiskmeyer simply said. Larry nodded, noticing what time it was. Larry took his finest suit and kissed Fiskmeyer before leaving their apartment.**

 **Unfortunately, Fiskmeyer didn't do better either. He had many job interviews, but they all refused him. Larry guessed that was also hard for humans. However, he didn't really care now. If he managed to get a job in this restaurant, his salary would be enough for two of them.**

 **Larry guessed that Fiskmeyer would never like being dependent of Larry. He had his pride. However, what Fiskmeyer wanted wasn't Larry's concerns right now.**

* * *

 **That wasn't difficult to find the restaurant. Larry watched himself in his mirror one last time, before coming in. Behind counters, a woman greeted him with a smile. "Hello, lady. I'm Lawrence 3000. I applied for a position as a cook in your restaurant."**

 **The woman's polite smile turned into the biggest grin ever. Larry still smiled, though it kind of intrigued him. This woman reminded him about these monarchs in all suits and dresses who gave smile to others before making fun of them behind their back. Larry sighed. He had to forget about his previous life.**

" **I'm sorry…You must be wrong." She said.**

" **What? No. I'm in the right address. My name is Lawrence 3000. I sent you a cover letter and CV three days ago. You can check."**

" **No I'm sorry." The woman insisted. "Then…the cook position is already taken."**

 **At these words, Larry stopped. He couldn't help but hiding his disappointment. He had been very excited for this job. "Oh. I see…Well. You should have sent me another message to warn me about this. However, I understand…"**

 **He tried to think about Fiskmeyer's words of encouragement from earlier. He would find another job. He would become cook in another restaurant…He mustn't give up.**

" **To be honest" the woman unexpectedly went on. "We actually expected…someone else."**

" **What? What do you mean by someone else?" Larry wanted to leave but he was actually curious by what she meant.**

" **Indeed…We either expected a human as a cook or…at the very least, a more advanced robot."**

 **At this explanation, Larry exploded and just threw his papers in her face, forgetting about civilized manners. "Am I no human? Am I not advanced? Well, I will inform you about something, Lady: I served monarchs and sovereigns better than you humans or others advanced robots ever did! I can't believe it! It is…pure racism!"**

" **Oh please" The woman lost her smile. "Racism doesn't exist for robots."**

" **You rude..." However, Larry stopped before saying something a lot ruder. He simply turned around to leave that place. However, once he was outside, he let tears of rage falling down.**

 **That was unfair! He expected better from humans. Because he wasn't human, because he wasn't an advanced robot, he couldn't get any job?**

 **Why? And what would he say to Fiskmeyer?**

 **Larry sobbed, slowly heading for his apartment where Fiskmeyer waited for him, surely still busied on his tablet.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 : A new job**

 **Two days spent since the false job interview at this Five-Star Restaurant. Larry slowly was beginning to lose hope. He had tried to contact others companies to offer his services as either a cook, a housekeeper or a cleaning staff but they never called him back. They didn't even bother to offer him a job interview anymore.**

 **This morning, Larry checked bills which were piling up on his desk. He couldn't help but letting out a sad sigh. If they didn't manage to find a job, they would be kicked out of their apartment. He tried to check about new job ads. Unfortunately, nothing changed much.**

 **Suddenly, the front door opened. Fiskmeyer was back. Larry tried to stay focused on his papers. However, Fiskmeyer's little dance in walking as well as the biggest grin on his face made Larry curious.**

" **What's going on?" He asked.**

" **Guess so?" Fiskmeyer hummed. He threw his old suit on the floor, looking victorious.**

 **Larry waited.**

" **I have a job!" Fiskmeyer declared, proud. Larry's eyes widened. This morning, Fiskmeyer left for a job interview, pessimistic about a potential recruitment. And now, he just confessed he was taken!**

" **I would be a judge's advisor" Fiskmeyer informed him. "When he learned that I worked under Queen Jezebel, he immediately recruited me! I can't believe that's happening!"**

 **Larry couldn't believe it either. Of course, he was glad Fiskmeyer was taken. After all, they would be able to pay bills now. However, something just wasn't right: Larry couldn't help feeling some bitterness at Fiskmeyer's succeeding while Larry kept failing.**

 **Fiskmeyer always repeated that he was too old and nobody would ever recruit him. However, he had been quick to find a new job.**

" **What? Oh please, Larry! Don't burst out with joy!" Fiskmeyer frowned. Larry really wished being happy right now. He really wanted to burst out with joy. However, he just couldn't.**

 **He had checked that job ad. Being a judge's advisor sounded awesome and Larry would definitely have been perfect for it. Watching trials, listening to parties…That would have been like being in his old days as a diplomat.**

 **Unfortunately, it wouldn't happen. Fiskmeyer would be judge's advisor while Larry…Heck! What would Larry do? They wouldn't recruit him because he was a robot! An obsolete robot and nobody would care about his skills! Everything they want was a human ! Or at least, a more advanced robot!**

 **That was unfair! While watching Fiskmeyer's joy, he wondered if it crossed his mind too.**

" **Congratulations, I think" Larry just said, a cynical tone.**

" **Okay. What's your problem?" Fiskmeyer asked. His happiness was replaced by annoyance.**

 **Larry tried to say there was nothing, but Fiskmeyer didn't let him go. "Oh I see. You are jealous? Are you jealous because I had been recruited and not you?"**

 **Larry replied, angry. "Jealous? Ha! Why would I be jealous? I'm very happy for you! You always complained you would never be taken because you would be too old. Now see how wrong you were."**

" **That wasn't easy to me either, Larry" Fiskmeyer glared at him, though he kept a calmer tone. "That was a great chance! The judge knew one of my previous colleague. I couldn't have the job if it wasn't the case".**

" **Really?" Larry put his hands on his hips. "Are you saying that you got this job because of your friend's string pulling?"**

 **It ruined Fiskmeyer's good mood. "What did you expect me to do? That was my only chance! I don't understand why you are upset over this"**

" **Because while I'm struggling to find a job on my own, you just ask one of your friends to get one without tiring yourself." Larry replied, anger taking over.**

 **This time, Fiskmeyer came closer, clenching his fists. "What's your point? I got a job! Be happy for me!"**

" **You should have advised me to one of your friends!" Larry cried out. "Maybe if you did, both of us could have got a job right now! You never advised me to someone. You just let me do my own business without caring about helping me!"**

 **Fiskmeyer looked genuinely surprised. Maybe he didn't expect that. "Who? To whom could I have advised you? I know nobody. Everyone in our government had lost his job, Larry. It isn't easy for them either."**

" **Because do you think it's easy?" Larry shook his head. "That isn't easy! Nobody would recruit me because I'm a robot! You humans still have a chance!"**

" **Oh shut up, Lawrence!" Fiskmeyer spat. "You are just jealous and that's pathetic."**

" **Pathetic?" Larry chuckled. "Am I pathetic while you were the one who were always jealous whenever Jezebel complimented me instead of you?"**

" **I should have been complimented! I was in her government longer than you were!" Fiskmeyer closed his eyes. He looked like he tried to calm down.**

" **Here. You are still jealous. You were also jealous when I got a job interview in that restaurant. I'm sure you hoped I would fail."**

" **You failed" Fiskmeyer pointed out. Larry just wanted to slap him. "You are just selfish, Larry. Just look at yourself! Bitter and full of anger! Nobody would recruit someone that bitter!"**

 **That was too much. This time, Larry took the suit Fiskmeyer just wore to throw it back at his face. "Get out! I don't want to see you right now!"**

" **Perfect! I didn't plan to stay here tonight" Fiskmeyer then left, slamming the door behind him. Larry clenched his fist, trying to bury his face in a pillow on the sofa. Fiskmeyer was too selfish…He was the one who was jealous and selfish. Why? Why this?**

 **Why was Fiskmeyer like this with him? He didn't deserve it! And now, it was him who got the job.**

 **Larry felt so lonely. Maybe in one way, their rivalry wasn't really gone. Fiskmeyer still resented him for being favoured by Queen Jezebel. Yet…They were together.**

 **Maybe their relationship worked this way. Sometimes, that was painful.**

* * *

 **Suddenly, a noise brought Larry back to reality. He turned his computer on to check his messages. A new one had been sent by an unknown e-mail address.**

 _ **gkgkgkgk.**_

 **What was it? Larry clicked it, hoping that wasn't a spam or a virus. However, it wasn't. Larry read the mail, a bit distrustful over it.**

" _ **Lawrence 3000,**_

 _ **We have the honour to tell you that you have been assigned in Time Squad.**_

 _ **As a new recruit, a training is obligatory. Please meet tomorrow, in Time Squad Headquarters.**_

 _ **Please contact us."**_

 **Time Squad? Indeed, Larry heard about it. However, he didn't really care as everyone was saying that Time Squad needed some very advanced technology. Very advanced robots as well as powerful drives were needed. He couldn't hope being recruited here.**

 **Yet he was. Larry frowned, reading the mail many times. Travelling in time to save the past looked interesting. However, he wasn't certain about robot's role in. Furthermore, Time Squad officers were said to be busied every day. What did it mean?**

 **For one moment, Larry regretted about his outburst at Fiskmeyer. If he had received this mail two minutes earlier, maybe it would have been avoided. Fiskmeyer and Larry would have enjoyed a fine supper and wine, feasting about their new jobs.**

 **Now, Fiskmeyer left angry and Larry didn't know what to do. Fiskmeyer would have been around, he would have guided him.**

 **Nevertheless, he couldn't escape it. That was his chance. And checking over bills on table, Larry knew he had to try at least.**

* * *

 **The day after, Larry teleported himself in Time Squad Headquarters. Fiskmeyer didn't come back since yesterday. Larry didn't try to contact him either. He refused to apologize and he had better to do.**

 **He wandered around Time Squad Headquarters, located as "lost in space". Out of his analysis of the building, it looked like a giant satellite. Inside, however, it almost looked like a normal human American University. Indeed, there was everything: lecture hall, giant library, cafeteria…However, humans and robots were separated. While he was checking rooms, he could watch humans training on battlefields for more physical tasks, while robots were apart, learning how using satellite's technology properly. It made Larry thinking that robots were brain while humans were brawn, something which didn't displease Larry.**

 **While searching for rendezvous point, he heard a calm voice behind him "Ouch."**

 **He turned back to see a robot standing in front of him. He was taller, more massive than he was, a spacesuit surrounding his head. He had no expression on his face though his tone suggested that he was anything but emotionless.**

" **Excuse me?" Larry asked, frowning.**

" **Nothing" The robot replied, though he stared at him like if he was analyzing him. "Just wondered what kind of model you actually were. I actually never saw such a robot like you here."**

 **Larry's eyes widened. The robot sounded curious though he could detect a hint of sarcasm in his voice. "Larry 3000."**

" **Oh. It doesn't surprise me" The robot came closer to him. "Larrys often have this kind of design. They are…very different from robots that are recruited here."**

 **Larry's eyes narrowed. Of course, he should have expected that he would meet robots mocking him for being such an old model. "I'm different. So what? It isn't a shame. It kind of makes me unique in my way, being apart from robots that all look the same to me, looking interchangeable to humans."**

 **He tried to stay polite (that wasn't the greatest time to fight against potential colleagues here) though he couldn't help annoyance and anger in his voice.**

 **The robot shook his head. If he was hurt by Larry's words, he didn't display anything. (Was he actually able to show any kind of feelings?). "You only aren't different because of your model. You are also different by your attitude."**

" **We only met for two minutes." Larry pointed. "How can you say about my attitude?"**

" **You are different. I suppose you are a newbie here." The robot shrugged. "Newbie often have a rebellious attitude before being assigned to their humans."**

" **Since when are you working here?" Larry put his hands on his hips.**

" **A long time like…many years." It impressed Larry though it also kind of worried him. What would happen when he would work here as long as this robot did? Would he change too?**

 **A noise could be heard from behind a closed door (apparently a lecture hall). "In any case, good luck for your training. It shouldn't be long before you meet your officer."**

" **Wait" Larry said, before the robot left. "What's your name…I mean: what is your model?"**

 **The robot paused before replying. "XJ5"**

 **Of course, he should have expected that it would be a XJ model. "Okay well…Thanks for this precious moment. And see you later maybe" Precious wasn't the best word. However, at least, it kind of reduced his stress for now, focusing on something else.**

" **Hm. See you later"**

 **XJ5 then left, joining back a female human who was dressed with official Time Squad uniform. Larry was then interrupted by another robot, looking like XJ5 but in red and violet (while XJ5 was gray and white). "Larry 3000?"**

" **That's me"**

" **Follow me. We would begin with a lecture"**

 **Larry nodded then obeyed, taking a breath.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 : Training harder**

 **After the rather boring lecture (where Larry just fell asleep) new recruits were gathered in a large room for a "training". They were ten robots, the others being a lot more advanced than Larry, all serious and emotionless. This latter definitely didn't joke when he was saying that they all looked the same to him. That was even a bit funny.**

 **The 'teacher' was a larger gold and pink robot without any spacesuit like the rest. He was focused on his tablet while speaking. "Good day to every new recruits here. You would be trained to serve your officers. Before the beginning, you must remember three important things. I want a yes for each of them. Okay?"**

" **Yes!" Every robot replied louder, making Larry jump a bit.**

" **You have to remember that your officers are your masters. You have to obey them no matter what. You have to protect them. Their life is more precious than ours because they only have one. Am I clear?"**

" **Yes!"**

 **Deep down, Larry wasn't sure if he would be able to do this. Protect the officer…would it mean that he would have to jump to save them? Larry was actually the kind of person who would run away for his life.**

" **You are the ones who would be in charge of the satellite. Any problem would be your responsibility. It includes your officer's stupidity."**

" **Yes!"**

 **Officer's stupidity? Oh gosh. Larry was definitely afraid now.**

" **As for the last thing…Well I don't remember. No matter. You'll begin now." The teacher (nicknamed Phil 450) activated a button, teleporting all of them in another place. Larry looked around. Inside, it looked like an apartment or rather, a big house in space. He wondered if they were still in Time Squad Headquarters's satellite. There was a kitchen, a lounge with sofa and TV, bedroom, bathroom, (as well as two gardens he could see outside) as well as a big computer room. Phil 450 spoke.**

" **Here is the copy of the satellite you will live in. As I said, you are the ones in charge. So you have to do everything your officer will ask from you. You will have to cook, clean, gardening and handling this giant computer. Without this computer, you will not receive any mission. Without this computer, the satellite falls. So do your best in."**

 **What kind of thing I'm involved with? Larry wondered, cowering. I'm like in a military training.**

" **So first thing: you will update this computer here. I will evaluate you."**

 **At this simple sentence, everyone rushed over to the computer, pushing others to go first. Larry fell due to shock. When he stood up he realized that everyone was struggling to turn the computer on. Larry came closer, searching for the button as well. Queen Jezebel often asked him to take care of her computers (both professional and personal) however, the computer of this satellite looked a lot more complex than simple technology used by humans.**

 **Finally, someone managed to find the button, turning screen on. Phil 450 nodded. "Very well. Now, I will let you use it one by one, to understand what command is essential. I will also evaluate your software as well as your others skills in computing."**

 **A black and grey robot began. Larry simply watched, waiting for his turn. That didn't look that easy in the end. However, they were there to learn. So he would understand. Everyone did it until Larry took the seat. However, the moment he connected his software, the screen went black.**

" **What?" Phil 450 activated the button again. On screen, there was a message, saying that Larry's software was incompatible with computer's program.**

" **You will have to update, Larry 3000" Phil 450 checked his tablet, like if he needed it to remember his model and name. "You can't use such an old software. It doesn't fit with technology today."**

 **Larry sighed while others robots chuckled, making fun of him. He tried to ignore it, working on commands again.**

* * *

 **Afterward, everyone was heading for training room (the real one this time). Phil 450 explained. "You will have to defend officers against attacks. So you will have to learn about reacting quickly as well as self-trust." This last word looked like he designated Larry. Or at least, this latter felt like it was the case.**

" **First you will learn with guns but don't worry. More technology would be added in your program in order to defend yourself without common weapons." He handed guns to robots. However, the moment Larry got his own gun, he couldn't help but paling at it.**

 **He had been a diplomat his entire life. He always spent his time trying to avoid any war…And now they asked him to go in war and using guns?**

 **Fiskmeyer would never like it.**

 **Targets appeared in front of them. Some robots began shooting. Most of them missed their targets. However, Larry didn't shoot.**

" **Larry 3000? Is there a problem?" Phil 450 asked.**

" **I'm not sure about wanting this…"**

" **Unfortunately, it is about training here. It is necessary." Phil 450 said, calm. "You have no choice. Just try."**

" **But…I can't! You can't ask me to shoot at them…even if they are simple targets! I refuse doing this. I always had been against weapons! It is so…uncivilized."**

 **Phil 450's eyes narrowed. "It may be uncivilized but it is necessary. Without this, you can't become a Time Squad member."**

" **I have been diplomat before!" Larry was upset now. "You can't ask me doing this right now!"**

" **Yes I do. If that's too much for you, you can leave now." Phil 450 simply replied, before focusing on anyone else.**

 **Larry clenched his fists, wanting to say something. Finally, he looked back at the gun. Feeling remorse over it as well as fearing about what Fiskmeyer would say, he picked his gun up to aim at the target. Taking a breath, he shot, jumping at the sound of the bullet and its sensations.**

 **Of course, he missed. However, Phil 450 didn't comment this. He shrugged. "Try again."**

 **So Larry tried again…Multiple times shooting at walls, ceiling, lamps, before he could touch the target. Yet, he simply touched the edge, not the middle. However, Phil 450 just replied it was over for today, asking them to go back to the kitchen area. He expected a good meal ready for 7: 00 pm. That duty ravished Larry, who immediately put his apron. He was always expected to prepare delightful dinners no matter if that was for politicians or Fiskmeyer…Every time, they always complimented him about how delicious it was. What a gem Larry was.**

 **Larry felt a bit bitter, thinking back about Fiskmeyer and their arguments. He didn't know at which hour Larry would come back, or if Fiskmeyer would come back to find their apartment empty with no Larry to prepare his meal. Instead, he would prepare the meal of an unknown officer who wouldn't even appear.**

 **Phil 450 added. "You are robots. You may have feelings but in the end, you are still humans's tools. If your officer doesn't like what you made, you have to make something else."**

 **Larry frowned. It reminded him about Fiskmeyer's exact contrary words. He wasn't a human's tool. He was Larry. He had feelings. He had a freedom too.**

 **Fiskmeyer would be angry. He would definitely kick Phil 450 for this. Or at least, that's what Larry hoped.**

 **He missed him.**

 **He realized how fast time spent. He quickly took his cookbook and chose the meal for dinner: risotto au chorizo and crème brûlée. Near him, the robot was working on a simple burger. Larry couldn't help but thinking that was a simple and greasy meal though he watched his tongue out and focused on his meal.**

" **Hey." The robot said. "Is that true? Did you work as a diplomat?"**

 **Larry was surprised. "huh…yes?"**

" **Awesome! You must have seen many things."**

 **Larry gave him a slight smile. "Indeed I saw many things." He approved, before preparing the crème brûlée.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 : Rise and Fall**

 **Larry waited while Phil 450 tasted the dish he just made. He had managed to prepare his meal for 7: 00 pm, before following the others robots to garden and clean the rest of the satellite. His teacher hummed before looking up back at him.**

" **Delicious, Larry 3000. You definitely surpassed yourself."**

 **Larry smiled. "Thanks."**

" **However, care to tell me why you chose to prepare such a dinner? I mean. Everyone here cooked things like burgers, nachos or noodles. You…definitely took your time to decorate everything. Your crème brûlée especially."**

" **Well. I have served under politicians as you must know. Then…I was accustomed to cook for them. As for the meal, I chose it because" He paused, wondering if that was appropriate to talk about it. "Because it was my mentor's favourite".**

 **Unexpectedly, Phil 450 gave him a slight smile. "Look like you understood that our officers's wellbeing is the most important thing. I think you will get a good score, despite your old software."**

 **Larry felt some warmth inside his being. For the first time since a long time, since he left his diplomat life, someone valued his skills despite being an obsolete model, someone beside Fiskmeyer or Queen Jezebel.**

 **Once that was done, Phil 450 teleported everyone back in Time Squad Headquarters. He then declared. "You will all receive your score in three days. Afterward you would take your degree as Time Squad members. I think you all did your best today. You will receive your assignation soon. A meeting between you and your future officers will be organized. "**

 **Phil 450 then paused. "And…before this, enjoy your last days. You will not be simple robots anymore. You will have a reason to live."**

" **Yes!" Everyone shouted, Larry included.**

 **Then, everyone dispersed. Larry was about to teleport himself back to his apartment, but the robot that he talked with (named TJJ4) took him by arm. "Hey! There is a party! Are you coming?"**

 **Larry hesitated. Fiskmeyer must be home now. He must be worried, or at least, Larry hoped he was worried. "I don't know…You know, I have somebody home waiting for me and…"**

 **Suddenly, he heard a delightful music. A music he absolutely loved listening, that reminded him back about these old official parties involving monarchs, dance and punch. "Is that…Beethoven?"**

 **TJJ4 smirked. "Yes. You see, we will travel through time to fix things up. So, famous musician's creation is fitting for a party in Time Squad, isn't it?"**

 **Larry nodded. "Indeed it is." After all, why not? He missed parties, even though it wasn't a party like ones he was accustomed to, ending up with Larry drunken with punch and dancing with Fiskmeyer. He ended up by following TJJ4. A soon as he was surrounded by his fellow robots (and soon to be colleagues) he took TJJ4 by arm and danced with him, not helping little giggles coming from his mouth.**

* * *

 **Larry came back around 1:00 am. The party lasted longer than he thought. There wasn't much punch, only oils for robots though that was enough to inebriate him a bit. He made his way to his sofa, before falling over, too tired to reach his bed.**

 **Fiskmeyer didn't check him back. Larry wondered if he would come back one day. Giggling, he just talked with himself as nobody else would listen to him. "Stupid. Who am I kidding? Being a robot is fun!" He then collapsed.**

 **The day after, Larry was pushed awake by a firm hand. He opened his eyes, being blinded by light above him. "What…? What?"**

 **Fiskmeyer appeared in front of him. Larry noticed his glare though right now, everything that mattered was his headache. Headache? Oh boy…He had a hangover.**

 **Awesome…**

 **Fiskmeyer's words were lost. Larry heard them but didn't understand them. It was like his system fried. "Sssh…Not as loud…Please…I need an aspirin."**

" **Serve you right" He could only hear Fiskmeyer say, before leaving the lounge. With difficulties, Larry tried to follow him, leaning on walls. "I didn't plan to stay that late" Larry only found this kind of excuse. He didn't really wish to apologize, just something to break ice.**

" **May I know where you were?" Fiskmeyer was preparing his coffee. Larry made a step to do this for him as usual, though Fiskmeyer took the coffee pot away from him. It looked like he wanted to avoid him.**

 **Hearing his question, Larry frowned. He just remembered he didn't even left a message for Fiskmeyer. "…I was in a job interview."**

" **Really? I didn't know job interview lasted that lat. I didn't know it would involve any kind of oil to get you inebriated." Fiskmeyer's tone was bitter. Larry wished to find a hint of jealousy in, like wondering if Larry had an affair or something. It would have made him feel a lot better.**

 **Unfortunately, there was only disappointment, bitterness and anger.**

" **I had been assigned in Time Squad." Larry replied, hoping that Fiskmeyer would soften after learning that he finally got a job. "I had to come through a training to learn. Afterward, there was a party. So I just enjoyed it."**

 **However, Fiskmeyer's glare didn't disappear. His face even hardened. "Didn't you hear me?" Larry said. "I got a job!"**

" **As I did" He answered, before turning back. He wasn't thrilled and Larry was sure that was revenge for earlier, about their heated argument. He didn't make any remark, he just stayed silent.**

 **Fiskmeyer kept on. "Time Squad, huh?" He shook his head, like if that was a joke to him. "What are you going to do? Becoming a housemaid for any Time Squad officer?"**

 **This time, Larry glared. "Hey! That's a job too! That isn't like I had any choice. You know what? I actually was one of the best, according to my teacher! I may be obsolete, but I was the best!"**

 **Fiskmeyer showed no happiness. He didn't even praise him. Instead, he just said. "You will become a housemaid while you actually so much potential for any other job."**

" **Really? What kind of job? Nobody accepted me because I was a robot!" Larry clenched his fists. He didn't want to have this argument again.**

" **And so what? You will become a member in Time Squad? You will travel through time in order to fix errors we humans made in our past?"**

 **That last sentence made Larry froze. What did he mean? Fiskmeyer closed his eyes, upset. "It isn't to fix errors from our past" Larry pointed. "That's to protect our future. We have to ensure that things we learned don't disappear. Without Time Squad, things like electricity, literature, FBI would never have existed."**

 **Despite falling asleep, Larry actually learned from this lecture. "We would make sure that writers, politicians, become what they are meant to become."**

" **Don't you understand?" Fiskmeyer raised his tone up. "That's only propaganda! It looks like being in Time Squad is awesome while actually, it is the worst job ever!"**

" **What?" Larry's eyes narrowed. "What would you know about Time Squad? Did you ever work here?"**

 **Fiskmeyer threw a tantrum for nothing in his opinion. "No!" He replied, coming closer to him. "I never worked here but I know that it is a mistake. They will ask you to fix things in the past, even the worst things. Things which never meant to exist."**

" **And like what?" Larry tried to take his breath. Oh boy, he was about to lose it now. "Tell me"**

" **World War I, World War II, crusades, murdering, dictators" Fiskmeyer was quick to list all reasons why Larry shouldn't work in there. "There are things which caused deaths of many people. There are things which shouldn't have existed. I don't care if time is messed up but these things should disappear."**

 **That left Larry voiceless. Fiskmeyer was right on this…If he worked in Time Squad, it meant that he would have to help people…even the worst kind of humans.**

 **However…it looked like there were also advantages here. He couldn't help but remembering Beethoven's music from yesterday. Music was still present in his memory.**

"… **I'm not sure that messing with past would bring back dead people, as horrible as it is." Larry made a step toward Fiskmeyer. He took a calmer tone. "Even if these things happened, there are still beautiful things. After all, you wouldn't be as cultured as you were if history didn't exist, no matter in its darkest days. I wouldn't even exist if electricity didn't have been discovered. We…" He paused, looking around their apartments. "We wouldn't be here."**

" **Maybe there are beautiful things" Fiskmeyer agreed and for one short moment, Larry wondered if he had won. However, the next sentence crushed him. "But if history can be changed, it means we can also prevent horrible people to kill so many innocents. Time Squad refuses to acknowledge this! For Time Squad, everything must be the way it must be. That would make you an accomplice of these horrors in our past"**

 **This time, Larry lost it. He yelled "But if we change history, it would be a complete mess! Even these horrors managed to improve humanity! Must I recall you? We don't do war anymore, there are diplomats like us who are able to convince monarchs to ratify peace treaty. Furthermore, especially in our time, humans are a lot more tolerant with each other. Religion, same-sex couples are now tolerated! If we changed history, there may be chance to come back in a primitive society." Larry looked down, trying not to sob. He talked about humanity, but he didn't have any chance of talking about robots.**

 **Unfortunately, humanity wasn't that kind with robots.**

 **So he hoped that fixing history would help their cause. Maybe one day, their rights would be recognized by humans.**

 **Why didn't Fiskmeyer understand?**

" **So…things have to be the way they are meant to be, Fiskmeyer."**

" **You are impossible" This latter said, now cold. "It isn't about program, Larry. We are humans! We are free to choose our destiny. If a horrible dictator chose to become writer, so be it! It would make things a lot better for us."**

 **This time, Larry exploded. He didn't imagine. He perfectly heard what Fiskmeyer just said. "So doesn't it mean that we robots can't be free either?"**

" **Larry…That isn't what I meant..."**

" **You always repeated that robots weren't a tool!" Larry's voice broke. "I had feelings! I was an individual! You always repeated that I was more than a robot! So everything you said was a lie? Was it all a lie?"**

 **Fiskmeyer stayed silent. He didn't even defend himself. "Were my feelings nothing for you?" Larry added. Tears began to roll on his face. Now he didn't even care about crying in front of Fiskmeyer.**

" **So you just viewed me as a robot in the end."**

 **Fiskmeyer tried to protest, but a cough prevented him to go on. Larry left the kitchen.**

" **What are you going?"**

"… **I don't know. I will just…pack my things."**

 **Fiskmeyer coughed again. His eyes widened. "Are you serious?"**

" **Yes. Perfectly serious…I…I don't think it is good for us to continue, Senator Fiskmeyer."**

 **To Larry, it looked like he wasted so many years working with this man. He wasted so many years living with this man. He knew that he had the ability to delete files about Fiskmeyer from his memories. In this way, maybe he would forget about him.**

 **It would make Larry feel better…**

 **However…it would also mean that Fiskmeyer was right. He was a robot. He would always be a robot. Nothing more.**

 **Larry couldn't accept it.**

* * *

 **Ultimately, Larry chose to teleport back to Time Squad Headquarters. He didn't really understand why he came back here. He knew that there were bars around. Furthermore, he felt that this place was the closest to a home right now.**

 **Larry ordered oil, not caring about others robots and officers around him. For once that this place allowed them together, he could just enjoy it. That made him feeling closer to humans, more than a robot.**

 _ **Robots are also individuals with feelings,**_ **Fiskmeyer always repeated.**

 **Larry glared at his glass.**

" **You hypocrite" He could only say.**

" **Excuse me?"**

 **Beside him, a robot replied him. Larry turned around, and couldn't help but sighing. Oh no. Him again.**

 **XJ5 settled beside him. As usual, he had this mocking tone toward him. "Aw. Larry 3000, such a surprise. Did you enjoy your training?"**

" **Yes. That was wonderful" Larry said, trying to grin. "I was one of best here. Despite being obsolete, I was actually one of best…" he paused "…robots." He finished, realizing.**

 **That's all he is. He was a robot. Not a human. He would never be human.**

 **XJ5 stayed silent, staring at him. "Well that's great. It means we will be colleagues…though we won't see each other often. Most of time, robots stay with their officers."**

" **I guessed so. It doesn't bother me, actually" Larry took a drink again. "I'm used to work with humans."**

" **That's good. Guess your future officer wouldn't bother about your technology."**

" **Aren't you supposed to be with your officer?" Larry glared at him. XJ5 began to get on his nerves. "Or did they give you up?"**

 **XJ5 shrugged. "My officer is with her husband tonight. So I'm on my own right now."**

" **Well go for another more pleasant company. Because I'm not in the mood tonight" Indeed, Larry wasn't. Oh yes he wasn't. He grabbed his face. No way he would cry right now.**

"… **Oh. Bad day?" XJ5 asked, though his mocking tone disappeared. Now, he sounded more concerned than anything.**

" **It isn't your business. Just deal with my new life here" Larry ordered another drink. He didn't care if he was drunken afterward.**

" **Well I can listen if you wish" XJ5 ordered a drink as well.**

" **Why ? You will mock me as usual"**

" **Maybe, but I may give you one or two advices." XJ5 then took a sip of his oil.**

 **After all, why not? Larry had nothing to lose here. So he told him everything. About his meeting with Fiskmeyer, their problems dealing with their new life and the reason why he was here. Surprisingly, XJ5 listened until the end, never cutting him in. He just nodded while taking a sip once or twice.**

" **He is a hypocrite, isn't he?"**

" **It still surprises me to know you fell for a human." XJ5 paused, thoughtful. "I didn't know that was possible. Robots have a different way to love, after all."**

" **Well you are wrong!" Larry glared at him. "We are able to love the same way as humans do. You just never tried, did you?"**

" **I don't feel the need to try. I think robots must stay together and humans must stay together."**

" **You are really close-minded" Larry commented, scathing tone.**

" **I'm not!" XJ5 argued. "It is a fact. Robots and humans mustn't be together. At least, we are programmed. Humans are…unpredictable."**

" **It is exactly what he said!" Larry cried out. "We are just programmed individuals. Is that your honest opinion? Or do you put a mask in order to mock me more?"**

 **Larry put his head on counter, trying to avoid XJ5's stare. "I was wrong, telling you everything."**

" **Honestly" XJ5 began. "I shared your opinion when my previous officer was still around. When he died, I was…lost. I felt emotions that hurt me. I missed him. So…I just decided to stop thinking that I was more than a robot. I decided to stop feeling. We don't share the same point of view as humans do. We only…live for them. In one way, it is better. We don't suffer."**

 **Larry gave him a sad look. "…I'm sorry about what happened. However…you are wrong. We actually have feelings. I'm not sure we can delete feelings. In one way, we may be better than humans because at least, we don't kill each other…often." He added with a slight smirk.**

"… **You are special, Larry." XJ5 recognized. "Unfortunately, humans will not always agree with you."**

" **Maybe but I think it is a wrong thing, keeping this shell of yours." Larry turned around completely toward him. "You should enjoy life. You should enjoy everything. Humans, robots, no matter. Don't be that close-minded and just accept you have feelings too. It makes us feel alive."**

 **XJ5 sounded hesitant. For the first time, he seemed to take Larry's words in account. Finally, he just let it slide and said "What you and that Fiskmeyer shared wasn't good. Not only because you are two different species but because of this rivalry. You were both selfish."**

" **Selfish?" Larry glared at him again. "I only tried my best for him. I cooked, cleaned, ravished him…Do you dare telling me I was selfish?"**

" **You were both selfish." XJ5 pointed. "He didn't want you to success and you didn't want him to success. That's all. Look like you don't understand your own faults, Lawrence 3000."**

 **Larry thought about what he was saying. He glanced at his glass. Maybe he was right…Maybe was he selfish toward Fiskmeyer. Maybe he didn't consider his feelings much, despite trying everything to satisfy him.**

 **Maybe he was flawed as well. It made him less than a robot now…Though humans were also flawed. Maybe was he closer to humans this way.**

 **XJ5 let out a sigh then said a word of comfort. "You will have a new life here, Larry. You shouldn't care about him anymore. You should move on, unless you want to save your relationship."**

 **Indeed…Maybe he should try to save his relationship. After all, they spent so many years together…He couldn't ruin this due to a sole argument.**

 **But…Maybe XJ5 was right. What Fiskmeyer and Larry had wasn't good for their sake. "…I'm not sure if I still want."**

" **So stop complaining. You sound like a drama Queen." XJ5 then ordered another drink.**

" **Tell me, XJ5, did you ever have a relationship?" Larry raised one eyebrow. If he had one, he wouldn't behave this way. Maybe he would be more sympathetic. However, XJ5 didn't reply.**

" **I think you never had one, humans or robots." Larry guessed, grinning. He would be able to get back at him.**

" **I never because I was too busy" XJ5 looked away.**

" **But you are not busy anymore" Larry chuckled, before moving closer to him. He then caressed his chest, ignoring XJ5 jumping. "Maybe should you try…being more open-minded now."**

" **Larry I don't think it is…"**

" **Yes I think" Larry corrected. "Furthermore, I need it too. I would be glad to show you how it feels." He then wrapped his arms around XJ5's shoulders. "…Should we dance? Or maybe should we go anywhere else?"**

 **XJ5 stayed silent. However, the moment Larry took his arm, he just followed him.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Replacement**

 **The morning after, Larry woke up in a soft bed. Muddled, Larry tried to remember what he actually did last night. He only remembered he was in a bar, he met XJ5 and left with him then…nothing else.**

 **He closed his eyes, ready to fall asleep again. However, a soft noise jolted him awake. He ended up by getting up, though hangover prevented him to quickly walk. Larry fed up. Twice a hangover this week was too much.**

 **He found XJ5 in a kind of kitchen, this latter focused on pouring some oil in glass. "Hello" Larry smiled to him, coming closer by behind.**

" **Slept well?" He asked.**

 **XJ5 didn't reply. Instead, he handed him the glass. "Take this. I think you will need it" His tone was awkward. Larry noticed that he tried not to meeting his eyes. Though he didn't make any remark and just swallowed it.**

" **Care to tell me where we are?" Larry asked.**

" **In one of Time Squad Headquarters' apartments"**

" **Really?" Larry looked around. Indeed, it definitely was an apartment though smaller than the one he shared with Fiskmeyer. "I didn't know"**

" **Call it a more modernized attic room" XJ5 shrugged, still looking away. "Humans and robots can stay here until they are assigned with their partners".**

 **Larry nodded. Indeed, he left his home. He didn't want to come back to Fiskmeyer after all. In one way, it resolved his problems.**

" **Are you the one who brought me here?"**

 **XJ5 nodded. "Yes. Though you definitely didn't waste time to take your mark" He sounded irritated. Was he irritated against Larry? XJ5 ended up by heading for the door.**

" **Wait. Where are you going?" Larry stopped him. "You are not forced to leave" He smiled. "You can still stay here. We could just…talk now we aren't drunk anymore."**

" **You were the one who were drunk, Larry" XJ5's tone went annoyed. "And…My partner is waiting for me home. I don't want to disappoint her."**

" **Ah" Larry shrugged. He still tried to maintain a smile though in his mind, he knew that was already lost. However, for one reason or another, he wanted to make XJ5 stay. That was the closest to a normal presence he had now.**

" **What about exchanging our numbers like humans do?" Larry then wrapped his arms around XJ5 again while caressing his torso. "We could do that again. Though…in a more convenient way, don't you think so?"**

 **XJ5 jerked away, freeing himself from Larry's touches. This gesture slightly hurt him, though he commented nothing. Then, in a firm and cold tone, "I don't want pursuing anything with you, Larry."**

 **Larry looked down. XJ5's rejection didn't break his heart (after all, they only knew each other for two days). However, there were memories of Fiskmeyer telling him that he was only a robot. They were hard enough and they didn't fail to remind him of his state.**

 **He lost his job, was here with his things, kicked out of his apartment he called home (the only home he ever had) his lover having lied from the beginning and the only bacon of comfort he had wanted nothing with him.**

" **Why did you follow me last night?" Larry's voice was broken. "You could have refused me"**

 **XJ5 stayed silent for one moment.**

"… **Because I wanted to know what it was like, being with a robot…Being with his peers…Loving like robots do…" XJ5 sounded…ashamed. Was he ashamed because he hurt Larry? Or was he actually ashamed for doing this with Larry?**

"… **So you got what you wanted, at last? You experienced." Larry's tone was full of reproach. XJ5 got what he wanted. Larry didn't.**

" **Yes. It made me realize a lot of things" XJ5 approved, before opening the door.**

" **Is that so?"**

 **Please, don't leave me, Larry pleaded. Please…stay with me. I don't want to be alone. Please…**

 **XJ5 ruined his hope. "It made me realize that I actually don't like being with others robots. I felt nothing." He paused, before repeating. "Nothing"**

 **To be honest, Larry agreed too. He preferred humans to others robots. He liked them. He just liked humans more, or at least the rarest who wanted to stay with him.**

"… **So you felt nothing for me?"**

"… **No. I'm sorry, Larry but…" Then, this sentence finished to destroy Larry. "….Actually, I'm ashamed…I did it not only with a robot…But with an obsolete robot nonetheless"**

 **Obsolete…Old…Larry clenched his fists.**

" **Get out"**

" **Goodbye, Lawrence." The XJ5 left.**

 **Larry falls on his knees.**

 **Don 't leave me.**

* * *

 **At least twenty minutes later, someone knocked at the door. Larry sighed before opening. He had some slight hope that it was XJ5 coming back, or Fiskmeyer. However, it was only a postman.**

" **A letter for you, Lawrence 3000"**

" **But…how did you know I was here?"**

" **Time Squad knows everything, Lawrence 3000." He said, before leaving.**

 **Larry closed the door and checked his mail. How odd; he thought, before tearing the envelope apart. Immediately, a hologram appeared in front of him. That was Phil 450's face, talking to him.**

" _ **Hello, Lawrence 3000. I have the honour to inform you that we found a partner for you. You will be assigned to Officer Buck Tuddrussel for your missions. Here is his contact details.**_

 _ **Good day"**_

 **The hologram disappeared and Larry tried to clear his mind, just realizing. They just…found his partner?**

 **Hope came back in Larry's eyes, returning to life. That was the only thing he hoped, and now he got this…**

 **He had a partner!**

 **Later, Larry had left a message on this Buck Tuddrussel's phone. "** _ **Hello Officer Tuddrussel. My name is Lawrence 3000 and I would be your partner for missions. I'm pleased to meet you."**_

 **He did his best to be courteous and not letting his pain being obvious. He didn't want his partner being already aware of his troubles. They haven't met each other yet so no need to rush things. However, the moment Larry sent this message, an idea crossed his mind to send a second message. As formal as possible, he wrote.**

" _ **Because we will live together, I think it would be a good idea to learn more about each other. I offer you to take a coffee together in Time Squad's bar, tomorrow at 2:00 pm."**_

 **If Larry wanted it to work, he would have to know about this officer on a more personal level: what his hobbies were, what his favourite meals were…However, Larry was quite peaceful about it. The night before, XJ5 told him that officers and robots were paired up together according to their matched personalities. So, Larry expected that this officer Buck Tuddrussel was similar to him: he probably loved finest things, classical art and was quite a dancer.**

 **In his mind, Larry couldn't help but portraying a clone of Fiskmeyer. Immediately, Larry shook his head. Even though this officer wasn't Fiskmeyer, Larry knew he didn't have to worry. They would work together perfectly.**

 **He didn't get any reply. Larry guessed he must be busied, so he just let it slide and went to pack his things again. They probably would move in soon. No need to waste any time.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 : New life, new life**

 **At 2:30 pm, Larry was still waiting in the café. He checked time again and couldn't help but let out a deep sigh. The rendezvous was at 2:00 pm. The new officer was already late. Maybe didn't he receive the message?**

 **Nevertheless, Larry still waited while ordering some extra oil. Every time there was a newcomer in the café, Larry wondered if they were Officer Buck Tuddrussel. His heart beat faster whenever the newcomer was attractive though he always ended up disappointed when they headed for another customer.**

 **At 2:45 pm, Larry was ready to pay and leave when the door opened again. This time it was a tall, bulky man who appeared (almost a giant). He probably was around forty, a kind of designer stubble and was dressed with the usual Time Squad uniform.**

 **No doubt. That was Officer Buck Tuddrussel.**

 **At the first glance, Larry's heart sort of jumped in his chest, heat radiating inside. Tuddrussel wasn't really bad-looking. He even had a kind of charm that could attract some people. In any case, Larry couldn't help but having a small grin on his face when Tuddrussel headed for him.**

 **The man didn't look as pleased. Before Larry could speak, he just blurted out. "Guess you are the tin can that will be paired up with me?"**

 **One sentence and Larry's grin disappeared.**

"… **yes. My name is Lawrence 3000…Though I guess you can call me Larry."**

" **Rust-butt"**

 **Larry's eyes widened. "Beg…pardon?" He mustn't have heard well.**

" **Sorry…I have still trouble acknowledging that robots have names and jobs. To me, they always have been like…microwave. Why giving names to microwave?"**

 **Larry's grin appeared again though this time, he couldn't have a more forced smile. "…I think you must be aware that we are at the year 100,000,000 AD, Buck Tuddrussel."**

" **Of course I know! So, what?"**

" **So…Technology progressed. We robots progressed too. We learned to have feelings, dreams, desires…These things humans must have."**

 **Oh my Gosh, Larry thought, why am I talking about such things?**

" **And…?" Tuddrussel asked. He looked sincerely clueless.**

" **And" Larry kept on, "it means that as we have feelings, we must have rights too. Name and job is part of these rights. Do you have more questions?"**

 **However, Tuddrussel just looked away, his attention focusing on something else. Did he just hear one word from what I said? Larry wondered.**

 **Okay. The man was racist. Never mind. Larry dealt with racist people during his career. He was able to endure.**

" **Coffee" Tuddrussel just said. "Hey man!"**

 **The waiter brought a hot coffee in front of him. Larry took this opportunity to order some oil again. He would probably need it.**

" **So, why did you call me?" Tuddrussel just asked him.**

 **Larry raised one eyebrow. "Huh…I just called you because I thought it would be a better way to learn more about each other. Did you just read my message?"**

 **Suddenly, the man laughed. "Ha yes! Your message was just hilarious!"**

" **Is that so?" Larry didn't mean it to be funny. He was formal and polite. That's all.**

" **Indeed. A robot calling me officer Tuddrussel! OFFICER Tuddrussel!" The man repeated, punching the table, mugs trembling.**

 **What was he talking about? He just called him by his usual title and name. Though right now, Larry was tempted to call him by others ways. He thought that monkey, moron and baboon were more fitting than officer.**

" **Anyway, I just wanted to know…Since when are you an officer?" Larry remained polite though he really did his best not to look annoyed. Inside, how deeply annoyed he was.**

"… **Don't know" Tuddrussel drank his coffee before ordering another.**

"… **Have you been partnered with others robots before?"**

" **HAHA! No."**

" **And…As we will live together…What are things you like?"**

" **HEY!" Tuddrussel glared at him. "We are not in a speed-dating here! I don't swing that way!" He loudly growled, pointing a finger on Larry's face.**

 **Larry's friendly expression turned into a deadpan face. "…I know we are not. I simply asked if there were things you liked to eat and…"**

" **Nachos! Burgers! Pizzas!" Tuddrussel spat out, before ordering another coffee. "And coffee."**

" **If it can please you, I have others recipes…I just cooked a delicious…"**

" **No!" Tuddrussel cut him off. "Burger!"**

 **Larry crossed his arms. "You didn't let me finish. I just said that I could cook others meals for you." That man had the simplest tastes. In one instant, Fiskmeyer's clone Larry had in mind shattered in millions of pieces. He was replaced by reality embodied by the man in front of him. "Did you…ever eat chicken curry?"**

" **I didn't."**

 **Okay, Larry thought, maybe there is still a way to save him…If I make him discover more refined meals; there still is one chance that he would like it.**

" **However I don't care! First, burgers."**

 **Larry sighed.**

 **They talked like this for quite time, Tuddrussel becoming more and more annoying and Larry struggling to maintain his false calm attitude. At one point, Tuddrussel just stared at him and cried out.**

" **Dude! I haven't realized how much you looked sissy!"**

 **This time, Larry put his cup down. "Sorry…I don't understand this word coming out from a smelly baboon like you."**

" **WHAT? WHAT JUST DID YOU SAY, YOU TIN CAN?" Tuddrussel yelled.**

 **Oh my God, Larry thought, first meeting and we already are at each other's throats. Honestly, Larry found him unbearable. He wondered if there was a way to be transferred in another Unit with another officer. Why did they pair him up with HIM? XJ5 said their personalities should match. What did they have in common? They were too different! No way it could work.**

" **I sincerely apologize, officer." Larry said in a mocking tone. "I was too entertained by your wonderful smell and…your…awing language."**

 **Tuddrussel didn't reply. Once again, his attention was focused on something else. The door opened again. A beautiful red-haired woman appeared and headed for them.**

" **Buck? What are you doing?"**

" **Ah! Mrs Sheila Tuddrussel!" Tuddrussel welcomed her, grinning.**

 **For one moment, Larry wondered if that was only a joke. The true officer Tuddrussel would be this woman and this gorilla would be an imposter sent and paid by Fiskmeyer to torture him. Unfortunately, it didn't sound to be the case.**

" **Hey! Honey!" Tuddrussel kissed her, accidentally pouring some coffee on her uniform. The woman frowned though her face remained calm. Look like Larry wasn't the only one embracing this attitude when it came to HIM.**

" **I just wanted to know if you wished some help to move in your satellite." The woman asked. Her tone sounded emotionless.**

" **Of course no!" Tuddrussel chuckled. "By the way, do we see each other tonight?"**

 **The woman shook her head. " I don't think so, Buck. I'm too busied."**

" **You are always busied."**

 **The woman then turned back at Larry. "Hello. My name is Sheila. I'm…Tuddrussel's wife."**

 **Larry's eyes widened. His wife? Only one question was in his mind: how could this woman be married with him?**

 **How could he have been married?**

 **He couldn't understand. He just stared at her, taken aback.**

"… **My name is Larry 3000." He introduced himself.**

" **Pleased to meet you" She then came closer to him, whispering in his ear. "I wish you good luck."**

" **Hey sweetie! Take a coffee!" Tuddrussel offered.**

" **No Buck. I'm late. Then…You will make me pay as usual because you forgot your wallet".**

 **She then left the café. Tuddrussel's grin fell down.**

" **These last times, she only avoids me. It is always about work now." He sighed. Larry frowned, a bit taken aback by the sudden depressed attitude.**

" **When I met her, she liked having fun. Now she is just a work alcoholic. I just don't understand…Everything changed since we got married. She is like a stranger for me now."**

 **At least, it looked like he wasn't that dumb…At least when it came to his wife.**

" **I'm sorry, I suppose" Larry tried to put the sympathy card though it sort of reminded him Fiskmeyer. He ended up by standing up. "My things are packed so…Why not just joining our new satellite?"**

"… **Yes. I suppose that's a good idea." Tuddrussel was about to follow him when the waiter immediately pounced on them.**

" **Hey! You didn't pay your drinks!" He yelled, angry.**

 **Tuddrussel searched for money in his pockets. "Oops. Guess I just forgot my wallet." He grinned at Larry. "Rust-butt, it would be my first order as your master. Pay my drinks."**

 **Larry nearly choked. "Beg pardon? Are you serious?"**

" **Hey! I didn't have time to pick my wallet…Sorry. Let's go home now."**

" **PAY!" The waiter ordered him, his face red. Larry sighed but complied. After all, there were no other way.**

 **First day, first trouble, Larry thought. Only one responsible: Tuddrussel. Gosh! My life is great! Before teleporting them to their satellite (beg pardon: their new home) he also paid for the paper. He was just able to read the headline before disappearing out from the café.**

" _ **Save Lance 9 Trillion".**_


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 : Get used and make up**

 **Larry watched space, peaceful.**

 **That was a view he would never be tired of. Of course, he already had been in space. Sometimes, diplomats were reunited in a ship. Sometimes, he would stay apart of his colleagues to watch this universe, alone.**

 **However, living in space was a pretty different thing.**

" **Larry! I'm hungry!"**

 **Larry clenched his fists the moment he heard Tuddrussel calling him, a bored tone.**

 **It had been like two days since they were on their satellite. At the beginning, Larry viewed it as beautiful. After all, there was everything that men and robots could hope from a paradise: there was a kitchen, lounge, bathroom (normal things) but there were also a very modernized gameroom (much to Tuddrussel's delight), a cinema, a sauna…Larry was very happy to see there were four gardens, something he couldn't have when he lived in apartment. There were also a specific room dedicated for artists (with empty canvas in). Larry and Tuddrussel already argued about which room would belong to who. They needed their personal space after all. However, Tuddrussel mostly gave him rooms that were needed for "chores"while he would get rooms for fun. That was typical though Larry managed to have nice prices too.**

" **I'm coming, Tuddrussel" Larry sighed, giving one last goodbye to space before going back to the kitchen. He prepared spaghettis Bolognese, adding mushrooms and chive. He thought even if Tuddrussel wouldn't like his specialities, spaghettis were a meal that every human liked. He put it down in front of Tuddrussel. "Bon appetite" Larry simply said, trying to put a happy face.**

 **However, the happy face was ruined the moment Tuddrussel took one mushroom before throwing it away. "Oh man! They are only spaghettis! Were you forced to add some disgusting things too?"**

 **Control yourself, Larry repeated to himself, control yourself. That's only the beginning. Instead of arguing, he took his feather duster to clean furniture near him.**

" **There is one room I don't understand" Larry said, catching Tuddrussel's interest. "What is this prison for?"**

 **Phil 450 told them about every room on a typical satellite. However, he never talked about a prison. Tuddrussel burped, making Larry shiver in disgust.**

" **Well I don't know…Maybe is it the place where we are supposed to take historical figures of sort?"**

 **Larry shrugged. They were supposed to protect the future. Did it involve putting people in jail? Larry hardly believed that was the only thing to do.**

 **Suddenly, a loud alarm went off, making Larry jump. It was ringing everywhere in the satellite. "What-what is it?"**

" **We are attacked!" Tuddrussel took a gun out (did he carry it this entire time?) and shot in the wall. "Aliens! Aliens!"**

" **STOP THIS YOU FOOL!" Larry rushed to make it stop. Fortunately, the gun wasn't very powerful and actually couldn't cause a hole in the wall due to impact. However, if Tuddrussel made a mess, that would be Larry who would clean after him. He didn't need that now.**

" **What?"**

" **Just think about it." Larry glared at him. "They put this alarm for a specific reason." The alarm didn't stop. He thought. "Maybe it is here to warn us about a mission."**

" **Mission? YES!" Tuddrussel shot again, straight at the ceiling.**

" **Tuddrussel! Stop it!"**

 **However, the man didn't listen to him. "Mission, mission" Tuddrussel repeated, excited. Larry sighed before following him. That man was truly dumb…**

 **Indeed, alarm stopped the moment they came in the computer room. On the giant screen in front of them, they could read a name written in red.**

" **Nostradamus?" Tuddrussel read. "Gosh…Who is that guy?"**

 **Larry glanced back at him. "You actually don't know who it is? I thought that you Time Squad officers were supposed to save history."**

" **And what is your point?" Tuddrussel asked, mockingly.**

" **Well my point is that you should know a bit about historical figures we have to take care of." Larry replied, on the same tone. Now, he didn't care about being polite anymore. He was fed up of Tuddrussel's stupidity.**

" **Well huh…Maybe we did…though every time we got a history lesson, I just woke up and it was already finished."**

 **Larry face palmed. How great. Now, what was he supposed to do? "Do you understand we have to meet that man? From what I understood, we have to force him to do what he is supposed to do. What are we going to do if we don't know anything about him?"**

" **And what about you?" Tuddrussel glared him back. "You are a member too! Didn't they teach you robots history as well? I suppose Mister Sissy knows all."**

 **He was very tempted to slap him. "Don't call me Mister Sissy! I try to understand, Mister baboon!"**

" **Who are you calling MISTER BABOON?"**

 **First mission, first argument, Larry thought. Though Tuddrussel has a point: why didn't they teach them about history? Unless…Unless they were supposed to learn about history during the first lecture they had the very first day. Larry fell asleep here…Shame suddenly invaded him. How were they supposed to know? How were they supposed to learn millenniums of history in one hour? Couldn't they give them any books? Or better…What about Internet?**

 **Finally, Larry gave up and the two of them headed for the teleporter. "Never mind, we should just…go there and sees what happens."**

" **Hmm…yes." Then Tuddrussel burst out, laughing. "Nostradamus. What's with this name?"**

" **Be careful. The man is supposed to do something important to improve our society." Larry smiled. "I'm sure we will do fine."**

 **After all, encouragement could do no harm.**

* * *

" **Okay, Mister Nostradamus" Tuddrussel said, while writing a ticket. Then, he violently gave it to the man who looked completely confused by the scene in front of him.**

" **Tuddrussel…" Larry tried to stop him. However, Tuddrussel didn't listen to him. "I warned you about these bogus predictions and now I'm gonna have to cite you!"**

 **The problem wasn't about what the man was doing. The problem was that Nostradamus didn't understand one word in English. Larry guessed they should have expected that. "Tuddrussel…Stop this please."**

" **Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait monsieur?"** **The poor man asked. He looked afraid. "Je vous en prie…donnez-moi."**

" **Sir!" Tuddrussel came closer to him, threatening. "There is no need to use profanity! There would be additional citations…" He came back to write a new ticket.**

 **How could this man become officer? "Tuddrussel…He is speaking in…"**

" **Je vous en prie! Donnez-moi quelque chose en français que je peux lire…"** **Nostradamus pleaded though Tuddrussel was still giving him more tickets.**

" **Alright! That's it!" Suddenly, Tuddrussel punched the man in his face. Larry jumped back. "My gosh! Tuddrussel!"**

" **You have the right to remain silent. Anything you can say will be used against you in court of law." He took handcuffs out. Did he believe being in an American TV show?**

 **Suddenly, Tuddrussel stopped then pushed Larry away, cutting his recording via a camera. He didn't have any choice: missions were saved in their computer through files. However, this gesture left Larry blind for some minutes. Next moment, they were back on the satellite and Tuddrussel just threw Nostradamus in a cell.**

" **And you better think about what you did!"**

" **Tuddrussel…The man was speaking in French!" Larry cried out. "Of course he couldn't understand you! He said no profanities!"**

" **HEY! What are you…" Tuddrussel stopped. Apparently, he just realized what he did. "Huh…Sorry guy for this."**

 **Larry rolled his eyes. "Couldn't you wait for me to translate?"**

" **Hey! You should have told me before I arrest him!"**

" **I TRIED! Oh you are impossible!"**

 **Tuddrussel simply shrugged. "Well mission accomplished. I'm just going to my gym room."**

 **He left the prison, whistling. Larry stayed alone with Nostradamus. "…J'ai besoin d'un avocat"**

" **Your lawyer is coming soon." He replied. How great. What will he write in his report?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 : Team work**

 **Larry added some blue before moving back, contemplating his work.**

 **Not too bad. He drew himself in a Picasso-like art style. He couldn't paint humans properly. However, painting robots was easy. After all, his design was simple and pain, like he always repeated to his Queen Jezebel. He remembered the same scene very well. Sometimes, the Queen sat down near him and watched him painting. She often complimented him, even giving him some advices. Painting them red instead of blue, black instead of white…However, most of time she repeated this same sentence:**

" _ **You will go far in life, Lawrence 3000."**_

 **Larry couldn't help but wondering about how Queen Jezebel was doing. Did she become a soap-opera singer? Did she fulfil her dream? Larry wished he had more news about her. He never knew his creator after all. The only thing he knew was that the person was male. That's all he knew. He didn't even know if he had siblings, created by the same person. So, after working all these years in her government, he came to see Queen Jezebel like a motherly figure of sort. The closest thing he had.**

 **He painted himself with a black suit, sitting on a chair, a glass of wine at hand. It reminded him a bit about these cheesy villains in movies he watched. Why not painting the cat as well? Larry growled before taking his paintbrush again. He erased the dark suit, the environment, almost everything beside him, naked.**

 **He was the true Larry. He painted a completely different environment surrounding him: all blue, little stars, planets.**

 **Then a satellite…**

 **Then, he portrayed a very small figure in one corner of the canvas, with a white uniform. He glared at it. It looked more like a monkey. However, it fit Tuddrussel very well.**

 **He stopped. He was quite proud of his work. Nevertheless, it didn't please him as much, maybe because this painting sent him back to his own reality here.**

 **Suddenly, someone shot in his canvas, making Larry jumping behind his chair. He looked up. That was Tuddrussel again, his gun at hand.**

" **TUDDRUSSEL! ARE YOU CRAZY?" He shouted, raising up. He noticed that he shot in Larry's painted face. He clenched his fists. "Did you want to kill me?"**

" **What? No…I just planned to kill the fly…" Tuddrussel pointed an insect flying around them. Of course, he missed.**

" **We agreed!" Larry's eyes were like daggers. Oh gosh, he hoped they were daggers right now. "That was my room! You don't want me in your gym room. So don't come in mine!"**

" **Hey! I am the master of this ship. I do wherever I want" Tuddrussel tried to catch the fly again. "Then…I was about to save you from a monster" He then crushed it.**

" **How did this fly manage to come on this ship?" Larry rolled his eyes. He preferred not knowing. "Listen Tuddrussel your gun is dangerous! So stop please using it all the time!"**

 **Tuddrussel rolled his eyes. "Stop using it all the time and blah blah blah…"**

 **Okay, it was official: Tuddrussel was a baby; an unborn baby. "How could you get this job? Didn't they teach you to be professional in the Academy?"**

" **I'm professional! I put bad guys in jail" Tuddrussel replied.**

" **We are not here to put them in jail! We are there to help them! Honestly, Tuddrussel, everything you do since we are paired together is giving tickets and arresting them. We are supposed to support them."**

" **They mess with time." Tuddrussel shook his head. "Don't tell me to be professional! I'm not like my wife! Or rather…my ex-wife."**

 **That softened Larry a bit. Since they signed papers for divorce, Tuddrussel was a lot more unpleasant. He was a lot more prone to punch people who didn't listen to him. Larry could hear him every night crying in his room, hugging a Teddy Bear.**

 **Despite Tuddrussel maintained the same attitude, Larry understood that was only a façade. He glanced back at his destroyed painting.**

" **I understand your feeling, Tuddrussel." Larry sighed. "…But it doesn't mean you should have a carefree attitude. That can be dangerous. There are others way to-"**

" **Great! A robot giving me love advices!" Tuddrussel mocked. "Who dumped you? An automatic machine?"**

" **Stop telling me these things!" Larry yelled back. "I have feelings too! Being a robot doesn't mean I can't interact with humans."**

" **Eeerk…Humans and robots together…That is gross!" Tuddrussel shivered before leaving the room. Larry frowned. XJ5 was saying the same. He wondered if everyone shared this same idea.**

" **I have feelings too" Larry added. Tuddrussel was already gone.**

 **Suddenly, the alarm went off again. Great. Another mission…Larry joined Tuddrussel back in the computer room.**

" **Lady Godiva?" Larry raised one eyebrow.**

" **Sheesh…Don't know." Tuddrussel shrugged. "She looks pretty though"**

" **Well we shall see…As usual"**

* * *

" **Lady Godiva!" Tuddrussel screamed, running after her. The woman didn't seem to care about him. She was riding a horse, completely naked. While he was recording everything, Larry decided to suppress intimate parts out of courtesy. That was a gentleman's duty after all. However, the woman gave them a hard time. They didn't know about her role in history. Nevertheless, Tuddrussel and Larry agreed that a woman wasn't supposed to ride a horse, naked. That was obscene.**

" **Lady Godiva!" Tuddrussel repeated. "Well…although I wouldn't exactly call you a lady, I am citing you for indecent exposure." He kept some clothes at hand. "Please put on some clothes! You enforce for violation of the safe dress code!" Tuddrussel was very far from him now.**

 **Larry must admit: he was persistent. He already gave up at this point.**

 **Finally, Tuddrussel called for backup. If Larry wasn't already bored, he would be amused by the situation. Calling units for a naked lady…That was almost funny.**

" **Larry! Get over here!" Tuddrussel called him.**

 **However, the moment Larry tried to join him, he didn't catch glimpse of the horse running over him. Before he could reach Tuddrussel, he felt a deep pain in his hip. Five seconds later, everything went black around him.**

" **Oh dear…" He could hear.**

* * *

 **When his vision was clear again, the first thing he saw was Tuddrussel leaning over him, a seemingly concerned look on his face. Larry just didn't understand what happened to him. Pain was invading his being.**

" **Larry…" Black went, before Tuddrussel appeared again. "Oh? Larry? Are you alright?"**

 **What does he mean? Larry could only think. Is he…worried about me?**

 **He couldn't ask. He collapsed again.**

 **Larry woke up on the floor, suffering from a massive headache. What actually happened? He looked all around him. He realized they were back on their satellite again.**

 **He noticed Tuddrussel was here too, sitting on one chair, cleaning his gun. "…What happened?"**

" **Well. You had been knocked over by a horse." Tuddrussel shrugged.**

"… **You managed to come back here?" After all, Larry was the one who could teleport them. He frowned, trying to focus. He didn't wish to collapse again. The collision had been hard.**

" **Yes…The robot that came to rescue us teleported us back while you were asleep."**

" **I fainted, you idiot!" Larry tried to stand up, intending to join the sofa. "…My gosh…How did it end?"**

 **Tuddrussel followed him. "The backup unit helped us to complete mission. Apparently, Lady Godiva was supposed to ride a horse naked. However, she didn't do it for right reasons. I was called to order by the officer. She wasn't very happy."**

 **He frowned, realizing what he was implying. "You mean the officer was…?"**

" **Yes. It was Sheila." He sighed, sitting down near him.**

" **I didn't even know we could call her for backup." Larry pointed.**

" **I didn't choose it" He rolled his eyes.**

 **Larry could guess that a huge argument happened between them. "…Thanks I guess…for bringing me here."**

 **Tuddrussel didn't reply. He looked upset. "She told me we had to work together."**

" **That's impossible if we know nothing about history" Larry frowned. "That's hopeless."**

 **Maybe joining Time Squad wasn't a good idea, Larry thought. Maybe Fiskmeyer was right…**

 **Realizing Tuddrussel stayed silent at this, Larry could guess he agreed. "Do you miss her?"**

" **You can't understand!" He spat. That was definitely a sensitive matter. "We were happy and married…Next day, she just gave up on me!"**

 **Larry closed his eyes. "Unfortunately, breakup is a hard matter…You will go better. You just have to wait."**

" **Really? What do you know about it? Did a fembot dump you?" He stood up from his seat. "It better be the case…Because no way you would understand how I feel right now."**

 **Larry looked down. He wanted to be angry but…he couldn't. "Yes. I had been dumped too."**

" **Ow." For the first time, Tuddrussel looked ashamed for what he said. For the very first time, he looked like he took his feelings in account.**

 **Larry wondered if he would say how sorry he was.**

 **However, he didn't do such a thing. Instead he quickly went back to the carefree attitude. "Hey! I want sushis tonight! Can you prepare some?"**

 **Larry growled. He was impossible.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 : Eli Whitney's child**

 **Today, Larry got up with an odd feeling inside. That was an emotion he didn't feel for one long time. During his life as a diplomat, the feeling came every time a war was about to happen, or whenever he was about to get a promotion.**

 **Here, no war would happen since countries fused into a Super Nation. He certainly wasn't about to be promoted: Tuddrussel and Larry were a horrible team together. One month spent since they worked together and routine was quick to happen: they (badly) accomplished missions, being forced to call backup every time they got into trouble (mostly due to Tuddrussel though his lack of knowledge about history was for it too) and called to order by others officers. One word always came back: incompetent fools.**

 **The rest of time, Tuddrussel and Larry didn't speak much. Actually, Larry preferred this way since whenever they interacted, they even didn't talk: they argued and fought.**

" **Rust-butt"**

" **Manchild"**

" **Microwave"**

" **Monkey"**

 **Larry definitely preferred when there was silence around him. That was better to do his tasks or practicing his art. Right now, he practiced violin, enjoying notes and sound. Maybe he wasn't perfect, but that was still better than Tuddrussel coming at him to yell about the reason why the meal wasn't made. He smiled: he was certain to become a great artist one day. He pictured himself playing in an opera and being clapped by his old friends such like Queen Jezebel and his old colleagues.**

… **And Fiskmeyer.**

 **Past is past, Larry thought, playing faster, deal with it.**

" **Oh gosh! Can you stop playing?" Tuddrussel interrupted him, irritated. He was in robe right now. With how quick and loud he was while walking, Larry couldn't help but comparing him to a bulldozer. "I can't hear TV"**

 **Larry rolled his eyes. "Excuse me. At least you know how I feel whenever I TRY to watch TV while you are singing under shower."**

" **Blah blah blah. At least I don't make your ears bleeding."**

" **Oh yes. My nose bleeds instead. You stink. When was the last time you took a shower?"**

" **You know what?" Tuddrussel came closer to the violin. Larry noticed it and put himself in front of it, protecting the musical instrument. "Since you always complain about me not helping you in your chores, I'm going to help you right now. It's go time for spring cleaning!"**

" **You wouldn't dare…" Larry glared at him, preparing to use his fists. He wouldn't go down without a fight.**

 **Suddenly, the alarm went off. They both sighed. At least, Tuddrussel's attention was focused on something else.**

" **Go take a shower before!" Larry ordered him. "I will not do anything with you dirty."**

" **Blah blah blah"**

* * *

 **At least, Tuddrussel changed clothes the moment their next mission appeared on their screen. "Eli Whitney?"**

" **Okay…I don't know who it is." Tuddrussel sighed.**

" **It doesn't change from usual." Larry shrugged, while heading for teleporter. While tapping on his wrist, Larry couldn't help the odd feeling come back inside his being.**

" **Hey? Are you alright?" Tuddrussel asked him. "You look a bit pale." It kind of surprised his partner.**

" **Oh huh…yes. Thanks." Larry gave him a slight smile to pretend.**

" **Come on! Let's go! It's go time!" Tuddrussel stroke a pose.**

" **Wait…Look like the coordinates aren't right here…"**

" **I don't care! Let's go!" Tuddrussel ordered. Larry rolled his eyes but obeyed. That was all up to him.**

 **Three seconds later, they disappeared from the satellite.**

 **They landed in a small room with only a bed in one corner. Tuddrussel immediately stepped, gun at hand while Larry stayed unmoving.**

" **It's go time! Get some!" Tuddrussel cried out. Throughout missions they accomplished together, Larry remembered Tuddrussel's catch phrase every time they appeared in front of their victims. It's go time! Get some! were the most common sentences. Larry wondered what their use was. Tuddrussel always pretended it was to give them courage. Larry guessed Tuddrussel really liked to copy super heroes from these stupid animated cartoons.**

" **There is nobody, you idiot." Larry came closer to him, hands on his hips. "I told you these coordinates were wrong."**

" **Hey!" Tuddrussel glared at him back. "Do you always have to criticize? I mean, can't you be more constructive for once?"**

 **How great. An argument again.**

 **Suddenly, they noticed someone in the bed calling them. "…Hello?"**

 **They stopped, their eyes focusing back on the short person who was staring at them. From what Larry could see, the person was a little boy, apparently around eight to nine years. He had curly hair and wearing glasses. However, before Larry could speak, Tuddrussel pointed his weapon on him, scaring the poor boy who was cowering in his blankets.**

" **FREEZE MISTER! Officer Buck Tuddrussel! Time Squad"**

 **Larry face palmed. The boy didn't look that surprised. "Yes…I saw the badge on your chest."**

 **Tuddrussel lowered his weapon. Apparently his introduction has been ruined. "Yes…Unless I miss my guess, you are…"**

 **Did he already forget ? Larry sighed, giving him a hand. "Eli Whitney" He reminded him.**

" **Eli Whitney!"**

" **Eli Whitney? The inventor of the cotton gin?" The boy chuckled. "Are you kidding? That was way back in 1793. You guys aren't even in the right state. My name is Otto and…"**

 **He paused. "…And I'm an orphan." He ended, a sad look on his face.**

 **Larry frowned. He didn't know if he had to believe him. Some historical figures sometimes lied about their identities. Larry checked in his coordinates, analysing the boy. "…"**

 **He was right. The boy's name was definitely Otto. And he was an orphan. At the mention of "ORPHAN" ringing in red, Larry couldn't help but having heartache in his chest. The boy looked so young. Furthermore, the place was dirty. How could he live in here?**

 **It reminded him how Larry didn't know anything about his creator. He glanced at the boy, displaying a look of pity.**

" **Oh man! That's just great" Tuddrussel sighed.**

" **OTTO!" An old woman's voice was heard behind the door, making both officers jump. "WHAT'S THE NOISE?"**

 **Oh dear, Larry almost believed it was Satan's voice. It scared him in his whole being. What would happen if they were seen? Without thinking more, Larry caught an old lamp to put it on his head. Only after, he remembered they could teleport back. Curse him and his panic.**

" **Otto!" The woman knocked at the door, trying to open it. "Open!"**

 **Tuddrussel was about to take his taser, ready to attack. Unexpectedly, Otto stopped him before Larry could do. "Let me take care of her."**

 **Tuddrussel believed that the kid wanted to take care of her in HIS own way and just offered him his weapon. Larry couldn't help but growling under the lamp. What kind of man would give a weapon to a kid? Fortunately, Otto refused and said he would take care of her with his words.**

 **Larry sighed out of relief. Even a kid was smarter than Tuddrussel. Otto opened his door and managed to talk the old lady out of coming in his room. The old woman nodded, suspicious though she let him be. One moment later, she was gone. Larry threw the lamp away.**

 **Larry joined both of them, who already were friendly with each other. "Not bad, kid" Tuddrussel complimented him. "You are pretty quick on your feet with your fancy words."**

" **Thanks" Otto smiled him back. He gave a smile at Larry too but this latter didn't return it. What was that about after all?**

" **Who are you guys anyway? Are you a superhero?"**

 **Larry nearly choked. That man? If anything, he was a sidekick! Or best, the villain's sidekick! However, Tuddrussel was definitely honoured though fortunately, he introduced himself properly. "I come from the future where there is no war, no pollution and bacon is good for your heart."**

 **Larry let Tuddrussel explaining to Otto what Time Squad was about though he didn't see the point. They had to go back to their mission. Else, another unit would come and would call them fools again. They had to say goodbye to Otto and leaving quickly.**

 **However, when Otto asked him if he already met Abraham Lincoln, Tuddrussel showed his true colors. "Who am I kidding? I stink at this job!"**

" **For once, we agree." Larry commented.**

" **And old buzz pop and whistle here is no help at all!"**

" **Well" Larry defended himself, crossing his arms, "I was not powered in the subject of history" Indeed they were a bad team. Everyone agreed. No need to remind them.**

" **NEITHER AM I" That was the first time Tuddrussel took these words at heart. He almost broke down. "…I'm supposed to be a cop, not a egghead like you!" He added, mentioning Otto.**

" **Hey! I'm an egghead like me!" Otto realized. Larry frowned. He looked like he had an idea in mind. "I can help you!"**

 **Tuddrussel and Larry exchanged a look. They definitely didn't expect that turn of event. Otto insisted. "Yes! You said you needed a guy like me!"**

 **Tuddrussel hesitated. For the first time, he turned back at Larry like to ask him permission. "Well he knows a lot about history."**

 **However, while Tuddrussel guessed it wasn't a bad idea, Larry firmly refused. "Strictly forbidden" He reminded him. He had nothing against the boy though he didn't really want to put up with another human. He had enough for his entire life. The main problem was that they were forbidden to bring someone from the past in the future.**

 **However, the moment Larry gave his final word, Tuddrussel immediately said: "Come on kid! Let's go find Eli Whitney!"**

 **Larry nearly crushed his fists. Did he hear one word of what he said? He believed that Tuddrussel agreed to bring Otto only to irritate him. He definitely succeeded. Otto was completely thrilled.**

 **Larry wanted to protest. However, time was running out. They had a mission. Maybe after this mission, they would bring him back on that orphanage. He felt sorry for the boy but he didn't want to lose his job due to Tuddrussel's stupidity. Furthermore, Tuddrussel once tried to take care of a plant. He got bored of it and let it die. He would get bored of the kid too.**

 **Hopefully he would.**

* * *

 **Once they were back to the satellite, Tuddrussel showed Otto his "temporary new place". The boy was definitely excited. Larry had been too…at the beginning. Now he couldn't help but thinking that satellite was just a floating scrap. Twice this week he had to reformate the computer because it broke. Tuddrussel certainly didn't help any matter.**

 **He gave the boy a glass of water, though more out of pressure than courtesy. "So. You are a robot." Otto pointed.**

 **Thanks, Captain Obvious, Larry bitterly thought. "Oooh! It seems we have a genius here!" Larry mocked, sarcastic. "I'm the Larry 3000 programmed in any context culture and all known languages for the use of diplomatic negotiations." He had to be proud of his skills. At least, it would compensate for being a robot.**

 **That's Fiskmeyer who taught him this.**

 **He understood the odd feeling he had now. Today, they would meet a new person. That would make a new change for them.**

 **However, no way Larry could get accustomed to this human's presence. The boy would leave soon.**

 **No way he could get attached to the boy either. Larry almost chuckled at this. That was such a ridiculous idea. He wasn't an official Time Squad member after all.**

" **Now…Eli Whitney." He said, focusing back on his computer.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 : Forging bonds**

 **When Tuddrussel and Larry were alone, things were already bad.**

 **However, now that a third person came into the picture, Larry thought that things couldn't get worse.**

 **To be honest, Otto wasn't a bad boy. He was quite a nice and smart kid. For the very first time, they accomplished a mission perfectly well. It meant that they didn't need any help, any backup to tell them about who the historical figure was and what they were supposed to do. They didn't have been forced to act like two kids needing for their parents' approval.**

 **Nevertheless, Larry knew it couldn't last. They broke the law: they brought over someone from past. That was strictly forbidden and thanks to Tuddrussel, they could lose their job due to this.**

 **Furthermore, while Otto could be a nice boy that Larry tolerated at best, he was still a kid who was quick to follow Tuddrussel as his partner in crime. Since he arrived, many times Larry found the kitchen in a total mess. Not only the kitchen…halls, lounge, bathroom too…Sheesh, they even made a mess in HIS OWN ROOMS, like paint anywhere on walls or even pizza on his musical instruments. Thankfully they weren't broken.**

 **Larry was beginning to lose patience. That was Tuddrussel who decided to bring him over! Not him! If he chose, he would have preferred to leave the moment they realized they were in the wrong period of time. Otto wouldn't have been around. Everything would have been perfect…though perfect wasn't the correct word when it came to Tuddrussel.**

 **Right now, while Larry was vacuuming bedroom, he could hear them laughing and chasing after each other, playing as "Future Man and Sidekick boy". The worst is that Tuddrussel didn't even need to pretend: he genuinely liked this game. He genuinely liked to play with a seven-years old boy.**

 **It just proves how childish he was, Larry sneered.**

 **Suddenly, he heard a loud noise. Larry put his vacuum down to go check, ready for the worst.**

 **He didn't need any explanation. The moment he came in the room, he found his vase Ming shattered on the floor, while Tuddrussel and Otto were standing afar, looking ashamed.**

" **That's not my fault!" Tuddrussel immediately stepped forward.**

" **Tuddrussel ! Otto!" Larry cried out, fuming mad. This vase was very precious to him. "How many times should I tell you NOT TO RUNNING AROUND VALUABLE ITEMS?"**

 **Out of these two, Otto was the only one looking genuinely embarrassed. That was understandable: he was afraid that Larry would bring him back to the orphanage. To be honest, Larry was tempted to do such a thing. Why shouldn't he? He wasn't his father, after all. However, right now, his anger was mostly focused on Tuddrussel.**

" **You don't want me in your rooms, so don't come in mine!" Larry reminded him.**

" **Oh calm down. That's not so bad!"**

" **Not so bad? Excuse me?" Larry tried to take some breaths. He needed to relax else his circuits would fry. "I'm spending my time cleaning after you! I don't need any of you breaking everything I do!"**

" **Yes, yes…Hey Otto! Let's go back!" Tuddrussel took his "cape" (a bath towel) to look like more Future Man.**

" **Yes!" However, while Otto followed him, his eyes met Larry's. He gave him…a sorry look? Larry thought that was a sorry look.**

" **Sheesh." He grumbled, taking a small brush. "Humans always are the problem…"**

* * *

 **Once they came back from their mission involving Napoleon, the only thing Larry wanted was going in his room and reading. He wanted some moments of peace, after everything they went through in this mission: Larry didn't only have been beheaded. He also had to take care of Napoleon and Josephine's many babies. That was so tiring, feeding them, changing their diapers, making them sleep…He knew about babies since Queen Jezebel had a grandson. Sometimes, Larry had to watch over him. It had been…a very odd experience.**

 **Fortunately, I'm a robot, Larry thought, I wouldn't have to deal with this.**

" **Hey! Larry…" He heard Otto calling him. Larry couldn't help but letting out a sigh. He wanted to be alone… "What again, Otto?"**

 **Otto already had bothered him this morning, asking him questions about almost everything: computer, satellite, time…Even though Otto came from 21th Century, he was supposed to know about these things…Larry also explained him about time being a rope, something Tuddrussel made fun of him for. He wasn't ready for another round.**

" **Tuddrussel and I will play to Future Man and Sidekick Boy…" Otto told him. Larry frowned.**

" **And?"**

"… **I wanted to know if that would be alright for you…"**

 **Did he actually ask him for permission? Larry turned around, a bit curious about this. He analysed Otto for any trick. After all, Tuddrussel could come out from nowhere and attacking him, calling him "an enemy".**

 **However, Otto looked genuine, avoiding Larry's gaze. How odd the child was. Wasn't he like Tuddrussel? Thinking that robots have to serve human as their master? After all, anyone would think Tuddrussel had the final word. Why did he ask him for permission?**

"…" **Larry stayed silent, searching for answer. Finally, he shrugged. If he wanted permission, he would give it. "As long as you don't break anything…"**

 **Otto gave him a happy smile. "Really? Cool! Thanks Larry!" He then left the room, ready to join Tuddrussel. Larry sat down, opening a book written by his favourite author, Jackie Collins. At least, the boy knew where he belonged to. Otto must have guessed how Larry wasn't keen to let him staying here. If Tuddrussel got bored of him, he probably thought that Larry would bring him back to where he was.**

 **He must be very afraid of this place…Larry thought. However, that wasn't really his problem. What mattered was his job. As long as nobody discovered him, he wouldn't lose it.**

 **One hour later, Larry started the final chapter when he heard another loud noise. "That's it!" Larry violently threw his book off on the floor.**

 **Of course, that came out from his bedroom. How dare could they play in his room? Didn't they know about privacy? He opened the door.**

 **They were here, could do nothing but watching the unfortunate victim of their stupidity. Tuddrussel jumped at Larry's entrance. "That's not my fault!"**

 **Deep down, Larry wondered how old Tuddrussel truly was. Even Otto didn't say any foolish thing like "never my fault". Only Tuddrussel could.**

" **I told you NOT TO BREAKING ANYTHING!" Larry moved closer. Otto gave Tuddrussel a scared look. Larry guessed they broke another valuable item… more serious than a Vase Ming.**

 **Indeed, it was. Larry realized they broke a canvas of his knowledge…A very specific canvas he painted on. That was the last painting he made, picturing him in his new life on this satellite. At first, he didn't feel any pride when he painted it. It just reminded him about his reality. Larry disliked it. He even hated it, in one way.**

 **However, now it was broken. For any unknown reason, Larry suddenly felt attached to this thing. As much as he didn't like this painting, that was still his creation. That was still something he made.**

" **Can't you be MORE CAREFUL?" Larry shouted. This time, he lost it. He immediately turned around to face the two responsible. "That was very precious to me!"**

" **What?" Tuddrussel asked. "…That was only a canvas."**

" **That was NOT ONLY A CANVAS!" Larry's voice broke. If he could, he would cry. "You respect nothing! NOTHING!" He repeated.**

" **Larry…" Otto tried to say something however Larry cut him in.**

" **Be quiet! Otto! You are grounded!"**

" **What?" The boy looked confused. Larry pointed the door. "You are grounded! Go in your room! Now!"**

" **But…It's…" Otto gave up. He sighed, removing the dish towel he used as his cape. He threw it off on the floor then left the room, closing the door behind him.**

 **Tuddrussel stayed voiceless at this. He could. Larry never yelled that much. "…Larry…I think you have been too hard on him…"**

" **Do you wish to be grounded too, Tuddrussel?" Larry didn't even look at him anymore. He could only watch his canvas.**

" **Oh come on! That's only a kid! He didn't do it on purpose" Tuddrussel rolled his eyes.**

" **SHUT UP!"**

 **Larry covered his face. Now, he sobbed. Tuddrussel grumbled before leaving his room now.**

 **That was enough…That was enough…Why was he here? Larry sat down on his bed. He couldn't stop the tears he didn't have.**

* * *

 **It probably was night on Earth. Otto was still in his room. He didn't come down for dinner. To be honest, Larry wondered if he wanted to see him. He probably scared the boy. However, Larry thought it was fair. Otto broke something…Something dear to him…He had to be punished.**

 **Now, Larry was calmer. While doing the dishes, he wondered if maybe, Tuddrussel was right. Maybe he had been too hard on him. Talking about Tuddrussel, this latter was in his gym room. He hasn't talked to him during dinner. Probably he was upset and resented him for punishing Otto.**

 **Sheesh…solidarity between humans…He should have expected it.**

 **Finally, he headed for Otto's room (that he shared with Tuddrussel). He knocked at his door. "Otto? Can I come in?"**

 **No reply. Larry opened the door. Otto was on his bed, apparently writing things on a notebook. Larry paused before speaking again. "…You didn't come down for dinner."**

"… **I was grounded." Otto reminded him, a vacant expression on his face.**

" **That isn't a reason for not eating. I prepared pasta. Is it good for you?"**

 **Otto glanced up at him, a bit hesitant. Ultimately, he closed his notebook before following him. Larry put new clean dishes on the table, before serving him.**

" **Thanks…It smells delicious."**

 **Larry nodded. "Of course, it is." Otto began to eat while Larry finished cleaning. After a long moment of silence, Larry spoke up again.**

" **You probably think I'm a stern person. However, as Tuddrussel wouldn't be the one doing it, I thought I would be the one punishing you."**

 **Otto didn't reply. "I know you didn't do it on purpose" Larry kept on. "I'm just not accustomed to children here."**

"… **I understand. I was just afraid that…you bring me back to the orphanage. I didn't want to cause trouble. I swear!"**

 **The scared tone came again. Larry sighed. He was a fool. He should have expected that an orphan and a normal kid who grew up with parents wouldn't react the same way.**

" **I will not bring you back to the orphanage." Larry said. He felt that Otto was relieved. "But…I have to teach you manners. There are limits here, despite Tuddrussel doesn't know they exist."**

" **Okay" Otto nodded, eating again. "I won't do it again."**

" **Perfect" Larry commented. "Let's not talk about this anymore."**

 **The notebook came back in Larry's memories. "Tell me…What were you writing? Is it a diary?"**

 **Otto shook his head. "No…I was drawing."**

" **Really?" It caught Larry's interest. He sat down near the boy, leaning on his elbows on table. "I didn't know you were drawing."**

" **I like to draw historical figures. At the orphanage; it was helpful to…kill time."**

" **Drawing is a great way to kill time." Oh yes, drawing was a way for Larry to escape. He could express his dreams, his desires.**

" **Yes. I saw your canvas…They are beautiful and…" Otto went awkward. Larry guessed he remembered about the reason why he was grounded. "…We could draw together one day."**

"… **Why not?" Larry then smiled to him. "…It could be fun."**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 : Sometimes, there can be good in bad**

 **Coming back from their missions involving Doctor Freud hypnotizing his patients and making them act like animals, Larry couldn't help but remembering the scene that happened.**

 **He had a bad dream…A dream he couldn't understand. It involved him being in a dark room, sitting on table. In front of him, there was only a salad. While he was about to take a fork, he realized it was a shoe instead.**

 **He didn't understand this dream…So he followed Otto and Tuddrussel in this mission to understand what it meant.**

 **Right now, he could only watch Otto playing with kind of historical figures action games like…Something that Time Squad offered to officers's families after a good work. Tuddrussel got some and gave them to Otto to play with. Now, Otto could spend his entire day creating stories involving these characters.**

" **Hey! Augustus! You dare ordering my execution" Otto cried out while playing with one. "I'm going to show you why the word Liberty exists!"**

 **Larry couldn't help but slightly smile at this. Children and imagination…though boy was a lot more precocious than kids around his age. After all, he was the one who analysed his dream, unlike Freud who said he was just crazy.**

" _ **Larry is not crazy. The dark room clearly represents the world, and the ambrosia salad is society. And the shoe is you never quite fitting it. Don't you see, Larry? You just want to be loved"**_

 **Indeed it's true…Maybe Otto saw right in his heart…Larry wanted to be loved. He wanted to be loved for what he was: a robot. Society didn't accept him because he was a robot…He knew it from the beginning…**

 **Otto was the first one guessing about it.**

 **Then, he remembered about XJ5's words: he was selfish. That's why it didn't work with Fiskmeyer. They were both selfish, only wanting to be better than the other…**

 **Could he be loved while he was selfish?**

 **Right now, he was cooking risotto, the exact recipe he practiced when he was training to become Time Squad's member. He also prepared a crème brûlée. Phil 450 loved it.**

 **After all, they accomplished missions perfectly these last days. Larry thought he could do a nice gesture for Tuddrussel. Even if everyone knew it…If they managed to improve their score, it was most likely due to Otto here. He knew about history…unlike them.**

 **Once the meal was made, Larry put it on a silver tray. He joined Tuddrussel, who was reading in the lounge. "Crab meat risotto and vanilla crème brûlée. Lunch is served."**

 **Larry gave him a warm smile. He knew he had to stop being selfish and thinking more about others…Tuddrussel could be a child. However, he was still his partner.**

 **However, every attempt to be nice was crushed the moment Tuddrussel face palmed. "Larry, I just wanted a burger."**

 **Thanks, Tuddrussel, Larry thought. Thanks for doing this to me!**

" **I tried to do something special."**

" **Larry, all I want is a burger!" Tuddrussel insisted. Oh gosh, he definitely was a child. He was lucky enough that Larry served him in the lounge! "Don't use that tone with me Tuddrussel…"**

 **However, as Tuddrussel's tone was rising up, Larry turned back to Otto. "Otto, Officer Tuddrussel and I need to have a talk. We can go to play outside."**

 **Otto was definitely excited. "In space?"**

 **Larry didn't remember that they were in the middle of space. However, neither Tuddrussel. They were too angry right now. Tuddrussel even agreed. "Yes, Otto. Go."**

 **Otto quickly left the room, too excited to go outside while Larry and Tuddrussel argued.**

* * *

 **Once Larry got the right upgrade (after accidentally downgraded himself, forcing him to serve burgers for Tuddrussel), he knocked at Otto's room.**

" **Otto?"**

" **Yes?"**

 **Larry opened up. "Well first…" Larry tried to search for right words. "I wanted to thank you for helping me. Tuddrussel would have destroyed me without you, I think."**

 **Otto chuckled. "Oh…You are welcome. I would have been sad if there weren't the real Larry."**

 **The robot looked away, a bit awkward by Otto's compliment and display of affection. "Alright…Anyway, you went into space earlier, didn't you?"**

" **Yes? You allowed me to"**

"… **I didn't have my mind here…It's way too dangerous. You can be lost easily." Larry sat down on the bed. "Listen. I don't want you to go in space anymore. Okay?"**

" **But you…"**

" **Ssh. Unless you are accompanied, you don't go anywhere. You are still a child, after all" Of course, he was a Time Squad member but he also was still a kid who needed to grow up.**

 **Larry felt responsible of him…**

" **So…as long as I am accompanied, I could go in space?" Otto asked.**

"… **Yes. Though it would be preferable to go with me because Tuddrussel…would get you lost." Larry finished his sentence, sighing when thinking about the man again.**

" **Oh come on. He is not so bad."**

" **Well, last time we travelled space together, he accidentally opened the ship's cockpit. And he didn't have his spacesuit"**

" **Ah okay." Otto couldn't help but laughing at this. Larry didn't think it was funny though.**

" **So…can we go in space together, you and I?" Otto asked him. Larry raised one eyebrow. "Already again?"**

" **Yes! That's so much fun! I want to see anything"**

"…" **Larry wanted to hesitate but actually, he was very tempted to go in space again. He nodded. "Okay Otto. Come with me"**

" **Yes! Thanks!"**

* * *

 **Larry managed to land on Venus, the green planet. After all, that was the safest planet, as Venus was the closest to Earth. They couldn't go on others planets like Jupiter, Saturn or Pluton. Nevertheless, for a first trip, it was quite good. Otto was definitely excited and couldn't wait for Larry opening the cockpit to rush outside. "That's so great!"**

" **Don't take your spacesuit off, Otto. You need it" Larry didn't need one. He couldn't breathe, after all. Otto ran around, Larry being forced to follow him. He couldn't afford to lose him here. Furthermore, they couldn't stay here too long. "That's awesome! Hey, Larry? Are there aliens?"**

" **We prefer calling them "strangers". And yes, they are. However, they are from another galaxy. At this time, everything is possible."**

" **Awesome" Otto stopped. "Look! What is it?"**

 **Larry checked. "…Hm…That's a Venus's flower. You are lucky to see one." He paused, before contemplating the blue and violet flower, a lot bigger than any normal flower on Earth.**

" **Wow…That's beautiful. You are recording this, huh?"**

 **Larry nodded. "Of course." He looked up. Above them, something splendid was happening. "Hey, Otto. Watch up."**

 **Otto followed his finger. A comet…A gleaming, blazing comet passed right above them. It didn't last very long, but it was enough. Otto was in awe.**

" **I thought I would never be able to see one…"**

 **Larry didn't reply; his gaze still up.**

" **Larry…Tell me" Otto asked, out of blue. "…Do you regret your old life?"**

 **Larry's first reaction would have been to say it was none of his business. However, his surroundings…the beautiful things happening to them…even the boy's warm smile…it made him in good mood. He was in a good mood to truthfully answer to the boy.**

"… **Yes…sometimes."**

 **Indeed, he missed his old life. However, more he was in Time Squad, less he thought about it. Maybe that was beneficial for him…maybe that was not.**

 **However, he was sure of one thing: he wouldn't be here, with this boy, if he still worked in this government.**

 **Here he was…in peace.**

" **You know?" Larry asked, catching Otto's attention again. "I always wanted to trip. No matter where. In space, on Earth…everywhere. No matter. Humans always are prone to tell me I'm just a robot…However, I definitely saw more than some of them."**

 **He had a nostalgic smile on his face. Indeed…he definitely saw more than them. Maybe was it because he was immortal in one way. He could be deactivated. However, he never did commit any mistake to deserve it.**

 **Then, thought struck him.**

 **He was immortal. He turned back to Otto, who was watching an asteroid from afar.**

… **It meant he would outlive him…**

"… **We should go back to the ship, Otto. It wouldn't be good for you to stay too long."**

 **His colder tone came again. He was upset now. He didn't want to think about it…He didn't want to get attached to this boy if he knew he would outlive him…**

 **He just couldn't. Larry tried to hide his face behind his hands.**

" **Hey! You said you wanted to trip?" Otto asked.**

"… **Yes?"**

" **Why not doing it? All three of us?"**

 **It left Larry voiceless. However, Otto kept on. "Yes! We could trip in ship…All three of us, we could go somewhere, taking picnics and rackets…It could be fun, tennis in space!"**

 **Larry thought about it. That was a good idea…However, there was still a problem. "We are supposed to be in mission."**

" **Well? You could take vacation? Why not asking it?"**

"…" **Yes, why not? He didn't want to stay on this satellite forever. He needed to go to others places.**

"… **I think you are right, Otto." Larry smiled, glancing up at stars again. He then took Otto's hand.**

"… **Let's go now, Otto."**

" **Okay!"**

 **While joining back the ship, Larry and Otto exchanged glances. At one moment, Otto smiled to him.**

 **And Larry smiled in return.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 : Enforce our bonds to protect the future**

 **Once they got their mission, the trio teleported in China 1251. According to Otto, their mission of today involved Kublai Khan, one of most famous China's Emperors. As usual, Larry and Tuddrussel knew nothing about their target.**

" **I really wonder what it would be this time" Larry sighed, ignoring Tuddrussel whistling about one of his stupid magazines. Larry would have sworn it was porn until he realized that Tuddrussel was reading about a new performing weapon of sort. Sheesh…He and his passion. Sometimes, Larry wondered if he shouldn't lock his closet full of weapons, as it could be a danger for Otto, himself and the satellite. Or at best, throwing them off in space since Tuddrussel liked throwing dishes in here, polluting space. Why not doing the same to his weapon?**

 **Kublai Khan wasn't very long to find. And his appearance didn't fail to surprise them: he was very different from the picture their screen displayed to them. Kublai Khan was a poor nerd, spending his time at home reading comics, instead of leading his army. Even Otto was stunned "I didn't know comic books existed at this time"**

 **However, surprise didn't stop here: the moment where Larry was about to go to talk to Kublai Khan, Tuddrussel stopped him.**

" **Listen. We had plenty of missions like this. I need to kick him in the butt to get started. Now look. Why don't you guys relax and let me handle this?"**

 **How odd. Tuddrussel was never one to handle anything alone. Most of time, they worked in team. Why would it change? Larry guessed that Tuddrussel had an idea in mind. However, he couldn't find it. Even Otto was a bit hesitant.**

" **I don't know, Tuddrussel. Does it seem smart to split up the team?"**

 **However, Tuddrussel reassured them. "It is easy!" Then, much at Larry's surprise, his colleague took him by shoulders. "Go relax! I handle everything."**

 **Larry tried to hide his embarrassment due to Tuddrussel's closeness. However, after second thought, he couldn't deny that the idea was tempting. After more argument from Tuddrussel, Otto also agreed, thinking that a quick tour of 13** **th** **century China would be awesome.**

 **As both of them were convinced, Larry and Otto left Tuddrussel alone with Kublai Khan. After all, he was right. That was mission like one another.**

 **Furthermore, Larry thought, I could be alone with the kid for once. Most of time, they stayed together as a team or Larry let the boy playing with Tuddrussel. They had rare moments together so the robot would definitely enjoy it.**

* * *

 **Indeed, they did. They took a stroll on the Great Wall of China, Otto taking photography while Larry simply enjoyed the view, recording.**

" **Some fun, huh, Larry?" Otto asked him with a warm smile.**

 **Larry nodded. That was good, taking some rest for once. "Tell me, Otto…Do you still like drawing?"**

 **Otto paused. "Yes! I love it!"**

" **So…I may have a surprise for you" Larry bought it when Tuddrussel and Otto were busy. He thought the boy would be thrilled with this. At the word "surprise" Otto's eyes widened. "Really? What is it?"**

" **Hm…You shall see." Larry gave him a wink. He knew what it was: a colouring book representing evil dictators. He bought it in Time Squad. As Otto was a great fan of history, he would definitely like it. "I will give it to you when we will come home."**

 **Suddenly, Otto went silent. He looked down. "…Is there something wrong?" Larry asked him, raising his eyebrow. He didn't expect such an attitude. He thought that the boy would be happy.**

"… **I'm happy but…Why would do such a thing for me?" He asked, a bit shyly.**

 **Larry had two ideas in mind. However, he preferred replying with one : "Because I like you, Otto!" That was definitely true. He genuinely liked the boy. At first, he believed that he would regret it, taking him with them. Now…not as much.**

 **That was maybe one of Tuddrussel's best ideas, Larry thought, smiling.**

 **The other idea was also true, though Otto wouldn't understand it: he needed to change. He needed to stop being selfish.**

 **Because else…he would lose everything he had. He didn't want this.**

 **However, his answer seemed to please Otto.**

"… **You are cool, Larry"**

* * *

 **They spent their entire time in China, visiting most famous places and taking photography. At the end of the day, Otto asked him. "Maybe we should check on Tuddrussel."**

 **Larry suppressed a sigh. He didn't want this day being ruined by Tuddrussel's stupidity. Instead, he just waved him off. "I'm sure the big oaf is just fine"**

 **Suddenly, Otto's attention was focused on something stuck on a wall. Apparently, a poster. His tone changed, worry taking over him. "…Maybe not"**

 **Larry joined him up to check. Then, he froze.**

 **Oh gosh…The boy was right.**

 _ **PUBLIC EXECUTION,**_ **the poster said** _ **.**_ **Of course, there was a picture of a scared Tuddrussel along with it. While a bit worried, Larry couldn't help a sigh of annoyance at this. "I knew it was too good to last."**

* * *

 **After a failed attempt to get to Tuddrussel (involving Larry dressed as a lawyer, using his old suit of diplomat), Larry was resolved to take the option of calling backup. Otto was stunned and he could understand him: it would be the first time that Otto would meet another Time Squad unit. After all, since the boy was here, they didn't need them as much as before.**

 **Fate decided that Sheila and XJ5 would be the ones to help them this time. The moment they appeared, Sheila could only say: "Larry…Why am I not surprised?"**

 **XJ5 also greeted him. "Hello, Larry"**

 **Larry frowned. "…XJ5" He said, coldly.**

 **He didn't want to see him either. Even though XJ5 already came to help them, he couldn't erase the words he said to him when he needed him the most. Every time they met, Larry only hoped to accomplish the mission quickly. That was better than staying alone with him.**

 _ **Don't leave me.**_

 **That's the only thought he had in mind…It still hurt him, after all this time.**

 **Before Larry could explain, Sheila noticed Otto near him. "…Who is that boy? He doesn't look very 13** **th** **Century China to me."**

 **Gosh, he just forgot this. He suddenly remembered that they weren't supposed to take anything from the past. They violated rules. "Hello! My name is Otto! I'm from the 21** **st** **Century!"**

 **He gave Sheila a pleading look, trying to search for a good excuse. She was still a Time Squad officer. She could mention him in her report if she wanted to. If it happened…Time Squad Headquarters would be aware of this.**

 **Otto's warm smile was probably the reason why Larry said. "We is an orphan and we kind of…adopted him."**

 **However, Sheila didn't seem to be convinced. "Abducted would be the legal term"**

" **Adopted!" Larry insisted, a more stern expression. Indeed, that's what he thought. They adopted this boy. Or rather, he adopted him.**

 **Because Larry couldn't imagine the future without Otto now that he was there…Maybe…Maybe that's how real human parents felt about their children.**

 **Deep down, Larry wondered what happened to Otto's parents. Were they dead? Did they just abandon him?**

 **Were they alive? Would they come back for him?**

 **Larry shook his head. It couldn't be. Otto was in the orphanage for a long time…**

 **Of course, he wasn't his parent…He never would be his parent.**

" **So…What's going on?" Sheila asked, focusing back on the main problem: Tuddrussel.**

 **Once Sheila left to free Tuddrussel, Larry, XJ5 and Otto stayed up together, waiting for their return. Sheesh. That was the worst situation for him. Staying alone with a robot he spent the night with…**

" **So, Larry…" XJ5 began. "How are things?"**

 **Obviously, XJ5 felt the same way: the conversation was awkward. Nevertheless, Larry tried to adopt a laid back attitude. Otto was with them. No need to speak of these things in front of him. "Oh you know. Same old, same old."**

" **Did you upgrade to the 2400 processor yet?" XJ5 asked. Oh okay. XJ5 wouldn't talk about their previous relationship so he would talk about HIS advanced program and how old Larry's one was. Larry wouldn't let himself be pushed around.**

" **I'm still using the 16, thanks you" he replied, annoyance coming back in his tone.**

" **That relic?" XJ5 teased him, chuckling. "You must have a hard time doing the crossword puzzle with it"**

" **I do just fine" Larry crossed his arms around himself, turning back. He didn't want to face him anymore.**

" **I bet" XJ5 paused, glancing at Otto who didn't pay attention to them anymore. "…I didn't know you were like this."**

"… **Like what?"**

" **Adopting human boys" XJ5 replied. "…You know it is against the law?"**

" **I know! What are you going to do?" Larry was about to lose his temper now. "If you want to report this, okay! Just do it! But don't mess up with me again! You already did!"**

 **His fellow robot froze. Apparently, he didn't expect Larry reacting this way. "…Officer Sternwell wouldn't do it. She may be all about rules but I don't think she will report you"**

" **Great! Thanks for reassuring me" Larry's tone was still bitter.**

 **There was a new silence before XJ5 asked him.**

" **You were right"**

" **Of what?" Larry was fed up of talking with him. He just wanted Tuddrussel back. In this way, he could come back home, away from him.**

" **Robots have feelings too, beyond their program. I realized that I shouldn't be ashamed of it" XJ5 said, a calmer tone.**

" **Right! Glad you realized it!" He wondered why XJ5 suddenly changed his mind. Did he meet someone? He frowned at this thought. He wasn't jealous…He was just…**

 **He realized that Tuddrussel and Sheila were coming back.**

* * *

 **Once they realized that Kublai Khan was using Tuddrussel's mass-destructive weapon, Larry couldn't help a sigh. They weren't finished with this mission.**

" **Advanced technology in a primitive society?" XJ5 imitated him. For once, Larry agreed. Tuddrussel sighed loudly and left, intending to get the weapon back. Near them, Sheila and Otto talked.**

" **I don't know how we ever thought it could work"**

" **So…You and Tuddrussel were…"**

" **Husband and wife, yes" After all, Otto was bound to know it sooner or later. If not from them, it would be from her. "I guess we were just at different stages in our lives…I was at one place, he was at another"**

" **A place called stupid" Both Larry and XJ5 completed. They stared at each other, stunned.**

 **Did they actually agree over one thing? For once?**

 **Then, laugh came. Larry couldn't help it. He had been under stress since this mission…So laughing was a good way to be relieved of stress. The good thing was that XJ5 was laughing too, despite he couldn't actually smile.**

 **For once…Tuddrussel's stupidity had some good, Larry thought.**

* * *

 **Night probably fell down on Earth. They were back on their satellite since a long time. Otto was colouring evil dictator's faces, very happy with his new gift. As for Tuddrussel, he was watching TV while Larry wrote his report.**

 **Fortunately, Sheila accepted not to mention Otto in her report. At least, that's what she said. He didn't know if she would keep her promise.**

 **Hopefully she would…**

 **Larry realized that he had received a new message in his mailbox. He raised one eyebrow. The message was from an unknown contact.**

 **Why? Was it a virus? He didn't want this right now.**

 **However, curiosity took over him. He decided to open it.**

" _ **Hello. How are you?"**_

…

 **Larry froze at this.**

 **Impossible…It couldn't be…**

 **He read it many times. Unfortunately, that was from him. Why? Why did he contact him back?**

 **That was…from Fiskmeyer.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 : Save your relationship or move on**

 **Larry waited for his two partners to sleep before replying to Fiskmeyer's mail. He didn't know how to react to it. Indeed, Fiskmeyer and Larry parted in bad terms…However he never gave him news of him. He didn't know how he handled his new job, how he handled their apartment…Larry sighed. His apartment now. Did he cook? Did he clean? That's Larry's duties when he was still here. Now that he was gone…**

 **Larry was unsure if he wanted to contact him again. After all, he said robots were tools. They had feelings only due to their program. Furthermore, he had a new life here. A new job, new friends…though his friends were only Tuddrussel and Larry, it still meant something.**

 _ **Hello. How are you?**_

 **However, Larry couldn't leave it without any answer. He could delete it…but he was unable to do. Instead, he just tapped on his keyboard, thinking about a proper reply.**

 _ **Hello, Fiskmeyer. It had been a long time…How are you?**_

 **He thought it was flat. He erased it then tapped again.**

 _ **Ah…If it isn't the jerk who told me robots didn't have any feelings…What do you want?**_

 **Of course, Larry was still angry against him. XJ5 was right: they didn't want the other to succeed if they failed. Their relationship was bound to fail. Why keeping on?**

 **Nevertheless, he deleted this attempt of replying. That was too aggressive. Instead, he just wrote.**

 _ **I'm fine.**_

 **Then, he sent it.**

 **That was stupid. However, he didn't any other idea. What could he say? It had been a long time…Not that long…but enough.**

 **He was about to stand up when he received a new message. His eyes widened in surprise. It had been…quite fast.**

 _ **I'm glad you are fine. Mrs Jezebel is performing a soap-opera concert. She tried to contact you. As you did not reply, I decided to do it.**_

 _ **Do you want to join us?**_

 **Larry read the message again and again. He was unsure…He didn't even know Jezebel had sent him a message about a concert. On the other hand, his mailbox was full. It may have fallen in his spams.**

 **If he wanted to join them…He was unsure. He wished to give up on his old life and moving on. However, he couldn't deny he missed them. He wondered what they had become. Did Jezebel become a celebrity? Did Fiskmeyer do fine in his new job?**

 **What did they become?**

 **Were they still friends? Larry preferred using this term. Now Fiskmeyer and he were friends. Or at worst, old colleagues.**

 **They didn't have anything else.**

 **Larry crossed his arms around his chest. They had been his friends for so many years. It could be good to see them again, how they changed…At which stages of their life they were, like Sheila would have stated.**

 **He took a breath before writing again.**

 _ **Why not? Where is it?**_

 **That wasn't bad, keeping touch with old friends. Though at this thought, Larry couldn't help a mild heartache.**

* * *

" **Beg pardon?" Tuddrussel asked.**

 **The two humans were taking breakfast when Larry declared that he would go out tonight. To be honest, there wasn't any good way to announce it. So Larry just told them at the first hour, at breakfast. Once Tuddrussel would get his coffee.**

" **What about us?"**

 **Larry frowned. "What about you?" Oh yes. That was all about that man. All about him…What about "all about Larry"? Maybe did he forget?**

 **That was definitely the case. "yes!" Tuddrussel replied. "Did you forget? Who will cook? Who will clean? Who will serve me when you are gone?"**

 **Larry clenched his fists. "I will leave only for one hour! That's not so bad, Tuddrussel!"**

" **Many things can happen in one hour…What about the kid? What if there was an accident?"**

 **This argument wasn't foolish…Last time, Tuddrussel caused a big hole in the satellite's cockpit. Larry nearly had been thrown in space if he didn't fix this. What would he do if it happened again?**

 **Larry shook his head. "You are old enough to be careful, Tuddrussel! I'm not a maid! Sometimes, even robots would like to go out."**

" **Really?" Larry would have killed him. He was not a maid, for crying out loud ! Only a janitor! Fortunately, Otto's voice rose up. "I'm glad that you will see Fiskmeyer again"**

 **Larry was glad that Otto came to his rescue and approved that…However, he couldn't help but wonder. "How would you know? I didn't tell you their names ?"**

 **Tuddrussel frowned. "Who is Fiskmeyer?"**

" **It is none of your business, Tuddrussel". Larry's attention was on Otto. The boy looked away, trying to avoid his stare. "Well…I just…saw you received a message. I kind of…read it."**

" **HAHA!" Tuddrussel said though Larry's glare on him was enough to make him look down on his cornflakes. "Oops"**

" **Otto! You know you have no right to use that computer!" Larry cried out. Otto sighed. "I know, I know…I just wanted to help you."**

" **So who is this Fiskmeyer?" Tuddrussel came up again. "Oh I see! Is it the guy who dumped you?"**

" **What?" Larry shivered. "Tuddrussel. Get out"**

" **WHAT? WHO ARE YOU ORDERING TO GET OUT?" The officer stood up, ready to fight. Nevertheless, Larry shook his head. "You went too far! Now get out!"**

" **You tin can…" Tuddrussel prepared his fist.**

" **Guys! Please stop! It is…not bad"**

 **Suddenly the alarm went off. The three of them sighed out of annoyance (though Otto seemed more relieved than the others two)**

" **Great! Another mission" Tuddrussel was the first to leave for the computer room. Otto glanced back at Larry.**

"… **What?" The robot asked him. Otto cowered. Larry's harsh tone apparently scared him a bit. That was a good thing Larry scared him…In this way, he would obey.**

"… **Tell me. Is this Fiskmeyer and you…" He paused. "…Were you involved?"**

" **Don't be ridiculous" Larry rolled his eyes. "First, it isn't your business. Then, you will understand when you will be older. Now, leave and stop using my computer"**

 **Otto didn't appear convinced but Larry didn't care. Otto wouldn't understand their relationship…He wouldn't understand anything. Especially the reason why they broke up.**

 **The last thought he had involved what he would wear…After one last glance at the cupboard, he followed his two partners, ready for the next mission.**

* * *

 **In the end, Larry decided to wear a red dress. That was a dress he used when he escorted Queen Jezebel for parties. Fiskmeyer had been jealous of how this dress suited him…though he remembered that he didn't actually mind. He always had made sure to enjoy that great dress when they came back home…**

 **Larry shook his head, finishing his makeup. Past was past. They were good memories. Now it was over.**

" **Listen" Larry said to both Tuddrussel and Otto, once they returned from this mission involving Lewis and Clark. "There is everything in fridge. You won't have to warm it up" he gave a warning to Tuddrussel. He didn't wish for any destruction while he was missing. "There are a lot of DVDs involving actions movies and cartoons…They are just near the sofa."**

" **Yeah, yeah" Tuddrussel said. He didn't sound very thrilled though Larry wondered if that was because Larry was leaving for tonight or because there were no burgers for dinner. He was never sure with him.**

" **Well. Enjoy Larry" Otto smiled, waving him as a goodbye.**

" **Thanks, Otto. Good evening" Larry waved them back before going into the teleport, not caring about how he looked. Before he could teleport, he could almost hear Tuddrussel and Otto chatting with each other:**

" **New night for Future Man and Sidekick Boy?"**

" **YEAH!"**

 **Ouch, Larry sighed, it would mean a lot of cleaning.**

* * *

 **Jezebel performed in an Opera at the center of Paris, in France. Larry rushed inside, fearing of being late. Ignoring funny look people gave him, he hurriedly joined up the queue to take his pass.**

 **Near him, he could see a poster. It involved a person of his knowledge. He smiled in awe when he recognized Jezebel. She looked completely different here from the time where she was Queen. She was dressed in a big, blue dress with a white wig. She looked a lot younger here, nothing like the old woman Larry served under.**

" **How beautiful"**

" **Indeed. She changed a lot" A voice said behind him.**

 **Larry turned around. The moment he recognized Fiskmeyer, awkwardness took over him. He looked away, trying to avoid his old employer's stare.**

 **This latter smiled to him. "It's great to see you again, Lawrence."**

"…" **What could he answer? "…I'm glad to see you too."**

 **Fiskmeyer then hold his hand out at him. Larry took it, in a courteous handshake. Fiskmeyer changed in appearance. He was older, still bald. However, a long grey beard grew up. He wasn't dressed in a suit: he was wearing simple clothes, like if he was going to supermarket instead of a soap-opera show. Larry felt a bit stupid wearing this red dress now. However, it amused his old employer.**

" **I didn't know you kept it."**

" **Well…I like this red dress." Larry didn't mention his jealousy or anything. He thought that wasn't appropriate. Fiskmeyer nodded in approval.**

" **It suits you well."**

" **I like perfection" They moved inside, a security guard allowing them to sit. Larry took his glasses out. He liked using them whenever he went to a soap-opera. Fiskmeyer sat near him, taking his camera out.**

" **I think Jezebel will like watching her performance."**

" **Is it the first time she is performing a soap-opera?" Larry asked. Fiskmeyer nodded. "It is the third one."**

 **He felt a bit offended. He believed that Jezebel would have invited him sooner. Why didn't she contact him earlier? Was she awkward around him…or didn't she want to see him again, and was forced to invite him?**

 **He wouldn't know. In any case, who would have forced her to? He glanced back at Fiskmeyer. It couldn't be him…They didn't part in good terms, after all.**

 **Lights went off. The show was beginning, with chorus. Larry closed his eyes, smiling in delight. It had been such a long time. Since he was in Time Squad, that was always about football, karate, weapons…not to mention stupid TV shows Tuddrussel and Otto forced him to watch. Here, he was like a fish in water.**

 **Then, Jezebel appeared on the stage. She was dressed in pink, wearing outrageous makeup. Nevertheless, Larry recognized the dress he offered her for a Halloween party.**

 **A warm invaded his chest. He was glad that she didn't forget it.**

* * *

" **So, did you enjoy it?" The show lasted three hours. Once it was over, Fiskmeyer and Larry joined Jezebel in her dressing room.**

" **That was perfect! Everything was absolutely perfect!" Larry still clapped her. Sheesh, he felt a bit dizzy right now. All these lights…All these colors…Larry never realized how much he missed them. How much he missed this atmosphere…**

 **Jezebel smiled back at him. "I'm glad you liked it, Lawrence."**

" **I'm so happy you fulfilled your dream!"**

" **Oh you know…That is work. However, it is worth it" She paused. "Why not taking coffee together? It had been such a long time since we haven't been reunited together."**

 **Larry hesitated. That would be a bit awkward. Deep down, he wondered if Jezebel already knew that Fiskmeyer and Larry weren't together anymore…Probably. After all, Fiskmeyer already witnessed two others soap-operas.**

 **However, he didn't have time to answer as Fiskmeyer gave him a warming smile. "That would be nice. That would be like old times."**

 **This smile…Larry knew it. He fell for Fiskmeyer because of this smile. It could make his circuits melt.**

" **Yes! Let's go, Larry!" Jezebel insisted. "I want to know everything about you. How your new job is…everything!"**

"…" **Larry glanced back at Fiskmeyer. He looked like he genuinely wanted him to join them. Why?**

 **Finally, Larry complied. "Okay. Why not?"**

 **He promised to his partners to come back early…But after all, he could have some fun too! Furthermore, he lived with these two every day while it had been the first time he was reunited with Fiskmeyer and Jezebel since a long time.**

" **Awesome!" Jezebel took both of them by arm. "I know a very great bar around here."**

" **Oh gosh…Hopefully she won't get drunk" Fiskmeyer chuckled. "You know how she is"**

" **Of course I won't get drunk!" Jezebel protested, offended.**

 **Larry gave him a compassionate face before being dragged off by their previous Queen.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 : Raison d'être**

 **Larry chuckled while listening to Jezebel's stories. "I can't believe it happened like this!"**

" **Indeed, it happened" She burst out laughing while Fiskmeyer was tossing his coffee. "He truly poured coffee on me while I was singing. I never had been THAT embarrassed."**

 **Larry glanced at the hour. Oh gosh. It was that late? "You will excuse me…I shall go back home soon."**

" **Indeed" Jezebel gave him a smile. "You have your little family waiting for you at home. I understand. I will go home too. I'm tired."**

 **Fiskmeyer and Jezebel haven't changed much. Jezebel was performing her career as a soap-opera singer though she didn't find love yet. Larry wondered if she was even interested in finding it, since she divorced three times. As for Fiskmeyer…much to Larry's surprise, nothing important happened since he left. Fiskmeyer still had the same job and kept their old apartment. It was like nothing happened.**

 **Larry didn't know if he should feel angry or relieved. Angry because he definitely acted like nothing happened. Like if Larry's departure wasn't important to him. Relieved…because it meant that Fiskmeyer had nobody else yet.**

 **That was so odd.**

" **I'm glad you got this job, Larry" Jezebel hugged him. "I knew you would go far in life."**

"… **Thanks, Your Majesty. I mean: Jezebel." He was so used calling her this way…This atmosphere sent him back in his old days, in these official dinners they had together.**

 **However, everything changed now.**

" **Hey, Larry. Wait two minutes." Fiskmeyer called him back, before he teleported.**

 **Larry frowned. He didn't know what Fiskmeyer wanted to tell him. He didn't like it. Nevertheless, he chose to stay.**

" **I'm happy for you, Larry".**

" **You already told me" He said, a flat tone.**

 **Fiskmeyer nodded. "Yes. However, to be honest, I took this evening as a chance to talk more with you." He paused. "…I wanted to apologize for what happened."**

 **Larry stayed silent.**

" **I knew you believe that I lied to you all along, about robots having feelings but…" He swallowed. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you. I didn't mean…to be like this."**

 **Larry could only stare at him.**

 _ **You are both selfish.**_

 **He hurt him. However, didn't he hurt him too?**

 **He was jealous of Fiskmeyer. And Fiskmeyer was jealous of him. Now, it was over. Both of them parted ways, following their own lives…**

"… **You should have guessed I would be hurt" Larry still said.**

" **I know. But I didn't mean to hurt you. You must believe me."**

 **He didn't know what to think. On one hand, he still resented Fiskmeyer. On the other hand, he remembered the promise he made to himself.**

 **Didn't he promise he would be less selfish?**

 **He didn't want to fail it. Letting out a loud sigh, Larry spoke up. "…I believe you, Fiskmeyer. I know you didn't mean it."**

 **Fiskmeyer's famous warm smile came back. If Larry could, he would blush. "I'm happy. I'm happy you think this."**

" **Hm." Larry nodded, preparing to come back.**

" **Hey!" Fiskmeyer interrupted him. "…Would you wish to…keep in touch with me? It really made me happy to see you two again. Enjoying it like old times."**

 **Larry only gave him a small smile. "…I'm okay with it" Then, without any other word, he teleported back on the satellite.**

* * *

 **To be honest, the mess did not surprise him. Apparently, Future Man and Sidekick Boy fought against a lot of enemies in his absence. Larry let out a loud sigh before putting his things down.**

 **While he walked, he noticed that Tuddrussel was still in the lounge, watching TV. Larry came closer then also noticed Otto was here too. He was sleeping on Tuddrussel's knees.**

 **That's so cute, Larry thought, trying to suppress a warm smile.**

" **Hey! You said you would come back in one hour"**

" **Well, excuse me" Larry rolled his eyes. "I didn't meet my old friends for a long time. That was normal I would like to spend time with them."**

" **Yes, yes. We haven't eaten, by the way."**

 **Larry face palmed. "…Tuddrussel, I told you…"**

" **Your thing was uneatable! I almost vomit!" Tuddrussel shouted.**

" **SSH!" Larry put a finger on his flashing mouth, glancing at Otto. "He was supposed to sleep around 9:00 pm, Tuddrussel. You really are a bad baby-sitter!"**

" **HEY!"**

" **SSH!" He repeated. "Okay. I'm going to prepare you something…You really are impossible."**

 **He glanced at the show he was watching. "Stop watching these stupidities!"**

" **It is Iron Man! It isn't a stupidity!"**

" **Whatever" Larry left for kitchen.**

* * *

 **Two weeks later, after a mission involving the magician turned robber Harry Houdini, Larry was busied updating the computer for the hundredth time when he received a new message. He opened it.**

 _ **I'm going to Tokyo. Do you wish coming with me?**_

 **He smiled when he realized who the sender was. Fiskmeyer. He didn't lie when he asked to keep in touch with Larry. He genuinely wanted it.**

 **Larry wasn't really sure, however. Of course, he had liked Fiskmeyer's presence at this soap-opera. He was…nicer, he could say… Less strict and stressed than he was as a diplomat.**

 **He also looked like he genuinely wanted to apologize to him.**

" **Hello Larry!" Otto said, joining him up. He was drinking his bowl of milk and cereals while watching what Larry was doing. However, before Larry could close the message, Otto already read it.**

" **So you will go to Tokyo?"**

"… **Otto, I told you it wasn't your business." Larry replied, bitter.**

" **Oh." The boy nodded, a bit disappointed. Larry sighed. "Maybe I will go. I'm not sure. I like Fiskmeyer but…"**

" **But what?"**

"… **But I have my life here. I have missions. To be honest, I'm not sure enough how I feel about him." He cursed himself. Why was he talking about this with a seven-years old boy? That was foolish. Otto may be mature, but he wouldn't understand it. Instead, he just stopped.**

 **Nevertheless, Otto listened to him. "You could go and check. You shall see. Last time you came back from this soap-opera, you looked happy. You should meet him, Larry. Then…" He paused. "Then Tokyo is a great town! It is worth it!"**

"…" **Larry thought about it. That was…odd. "What about Tuddrussel?"**

" **We will handle this! Don't worry, we will call you if we get missions." Otto smiled to him.**

" **As long as you don't let him bringing back another historical figure." Larry frowned, shivering when thinking about Ivan. That man had been a beast! Literally!**

 **He patted Otto's head, in an affectionate way. "You can go to play, Otto. It should be calm for today."**

" **Cool!" He cried out, excited.**

" **Not outside!" Larry reminded him while he was leaving the room. "Not in the space!"**

* * *

 **He waited until Otto and Tuddrussel fell asleep to teleport back in his old apartment where Fiskmeyer had rendezvous him. To Larry, it was a bit odd, coming back to this old place that he shared with him during all these years.**

 **His old employer was in the bathroom when Larry appeared, getting ready. The robot looked all around, searching for any details that changed during his absence. However, everything remained the same. Fiskmeyer simply had cleaned it.**

" **Your old room is still here, you know." Fiskmeyer pointed.**

 **Indeed, Larry noticed it. It made him smile. "I thought you would have changed it into the office you always wanted to have."**

" **Well. I didn't. What for? I already work enough." He winked at him, before leaving the bathroom, taking his old suitcase.**

" **I can say, I'm kind of excited to go in Japan! I didn't go here since…such a long time"**

" **It is your chance, so" Fiskmeyer moved close to him while Larry opened his wrist, ready to go.**

* * *

" **That's…amazing!" Larry cried out, walking by Fiskmeyer's side.**

 **Tokyo was such a big town…All these buildings, all these colours…According to the calendar, that's the period of Cherry Blossom Festivals, happening in every region of Japan. Larry couldn't help but admiring the beautiful view of cherry trees in bloom. Furthermore, they had such a better view in night. Larry never saw anything prettier.**

" **Do you like it?" Fiskmeyer asked him, amused.**

" **Definitely" Larry and Fiskmeyer already travelled in Japan, however they didn't stay long because they had to search for jobs afterward. Here, they had all the time of the world. While they were passing a store, Larry realized there were Japanese kimonos inside.**

" **Should we buy some?" Larry asked him. "After all, it is tradition!"**

"… **Why not?" Fiskmeyer approved with a smile, following his previous partner.**

 **After two hours trying many kimonos, Larry and Fiskmeyer left the store. Larry chose a red kimono where blue roses were drawn on. He also bought a geisha's wig, in order to look more alike a Japanese female. Fiskmeyer chose a simple and black kimono, teasing Larry about his appearance.**

" **What? I just wish to be beautiful" Larry shrugged, taking Fiskmeyer by arm. "Oh look! Ice-creams!"**

" **Okay. It's for me" Fiskmeyer said, before taking his wallet out.**

"… **What? No. No!" Larry protested. However, Fiskmeyer shook his head, determined. "I'm certain! I'm going to pay. Choose your flavour. I take care of everything."**

" **But I have money too…" Larry frowned.**

" **I know. However, it is my pleasure." Before his partner could do anything, Fiskmeyer quickly gave the bill to the salesman.**

 **Larry let out a loud sigh though the moment he realized there were so many choices of flavour; a big grin appeared on his face. "I will take…"**

 **While eating their ice-creams, Larry and Fiskmeyer enjoyed the view in front of them, sitting on the roof of a building. "That was a good idea, Fiskmeyer."**

" **I'm glad you enjoyed it" Fiskmeyer smiled. "So tell me more. Who did you meet?"**

" **Oh! Many, many people! I met Beethoven, Robin Hood, Harry Houdini…Edgar Allan Poe…"**

" **Really? Edgar Allan Poe?" Fiskmeyer's eyes widened in surprise. "The Poet and The Pendulum's writer?"**

" **Yes. Unfortunately, he wrote the Poet and the Parasol instead." Larry rolled his eyes. He then turned back at him. "What about you?"**

" **Oh, same old. The boss is very exigent though after working with Jezebel, I think I'm used to it."**

 **A long silence came between them.**

" **I wish things happened in a different way." Larry said, without looking back at Fiskmeyer.**

" **Me too" He said, noticing his ice-cream was melting. "Look like you enjoy this new life. I noticed you talked a lot about this boy."**

" **Indeed! Otto" Larry chuckled. "He is basically our saviour, hehe! Tuddrussel and I make such a bad team so…God sent us a very beautiful gift."**

" **I wish I could meet him one day" Fiskmeyer smiled, a dreamy look on his face.**

 **Larry stayed silent again, before speaking up. "…He is the one who convinced me to come."**

" **Oh? You didn't want to come?" Fiskmeyer bit his lips. "…Not that I resent you for this. I had been a fool toward you."**

" **Let's just say that things had been complicated in my life."**

" **What about now?" Fiskmeyer asked him again. "Do you still regret coming here?"**

 **Larry just finished his ice-cream then threw the stick off. He warmly smiled to Fiskmeyer. "No. I don't regret anything."**

 **He paused. "I like this feeling."**

" **Me too." Fiskmeyer approved. "Like if nothing changed…"**

 **Like if nothing changed, Larry repeated to himself. Life if we never broke up…Like if I never left…**

 **Words fell in silence.**

* * *

 **Once Larry brought Fiskmeyer back to his apartment, they just stared at each other's eyes, giving awkward smiles. Such an odd atmosphere here…Larry didn't know how he should behave without being inappropriate. Instead, he just waited for Fiskmeyer to ask the question he expected. "Maybe should we do it again sometimes? When we will get some time?" Fiskmeyer offered.**

"… **Yes. I would like to." Larry nodded, shyly.**

 **Fiskmeyer warmly smiled to him, then glanced back at the clock. "…You should go home, Larry. Your family is waiting for you."**

" **Bleh." Larry made a disgusted sound. "…Tuddrussel certainly isn't my family! We are only partners."**

" **I didn't talk about him…Or at least, I hope" Fiskmeyer chuckled, before stopping. Apparently, he realized what he just said. Larry swore he saw him blushing. "…I talked more about Otto. He is waiting for you."**

"… **Yes." Larry agreed. He then turned around, preparing to leave. "…Goodnight, Fiskmeyer."**

"… **Goodnight, Lawrence."**


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 : Breaking you**

 **After a new date with Fiskmeyer, Larry shouldn't have been surprised to find a packet along with newspaper through teleportation. While Tuddrussel and Otto were taking breakfast (Tuddrussel reading newspaper and Otto reading a comic book), Larry opened the thing to discover a blue dress inside.**

 **Beautiful, Larry thought, amazed. Fiskmeyer didn't forget his tastes. He wondered why he would offer him a dress: would he wish to make up for everything? Would he wish to reconquer him? Larry shook his head. Fiskmeyer could have everything he wanted: male or female since he was a bisexual person. Yet, they spent so many years together.**

 **Yet, there were still this dress.**

 **Ultimately, he decided to try it on. The result wasn't that bad: he felt good in this, liking this beautiful view of himself in a mirror. It gave him a little smile.**

 **Fiskmeyer knew everything.**

" **HAHAHA! So you decided to become a girl now?"**

 **He frowned, realizing Tuddrussel was standing up on the door, a big grin on his face. He shrugged. "You shall know that I like wearing dresses since the time we worked together."**

" **Haha I know!" Tuddrussel crossed his arm, victorious. "I read your diary."**

" **And I read yours" Larry countered back.**

" **I still won in our duel!" Tuddrussel repeated. Indeed, since this mission involving the Hatfields and the McCoys, Tuddrussel liked to rant about how Larry lost against him. to be honest, he got some help from Otto. They were two against one…**

 **Larry closed his eyes at this thought. He didn't resent Otto much: after all, he got carried away by this mission…Otto only did his job. Still, he felt a bit disappointed about how Otto would help Tuddrussel over him.**

 **Only one thing calmed him down and prevented him to go in another fight with Tuddrussel: his evening with Fiskmeyer. Unlike him, Tuddrussel would never get this. Since Sheila left…He wondered if he still had friends around.**

 **He smiled. Maybe could he get back at him this way…A good idea suddenly was born in his mind.**

" **Since you are suddenly interested in my story before I joined Time squad, especially when it comes to Fiskmeyer, maybe should I indulge you…"**

 **Tuddrussel shivered out of disgust. "I don't wish to know anything about your…ex." He paused. "Seriously, why couldn't you choose a female like anyone else?"**

 **Larry chose to ignore this last comment. "Well we are more or less like a great team now…Maybe a family of sort…At least when Otto is involved."**

 **Tuddrussel paused at this. Apparently, he had been surprised. Maybe didn't he expect Larry to call them a family. Larry was unsure of it too. Tuddrussel was tolerable …He tolerated him at worst, liked him at best…or just enjoyed his company.**

 **However, would he call him a family?**

 **Would he call Otto his family? Larry was accustomed to the boy, but he shouldn't forget that everything was temporary…One day, his real parents would come to take him. Or Time Squad would discover about his existence.**

 **Larry swore he could be a substitute for Otto's parents. However…a temporary one. After all, the boy needed some guidance in his life. He needed a parental figure after everything he came through in this orphanage. He also needed a brother. He glanced back at Tuddrussel.**

 **Sadness suddenly came through him again. He chose to give a devious smirk at his partner.**

" **So it is natural I would introduce him to you…I will invite Fiskmeyer to dinner tonight."**

" **WHAT?" Tuddrussel immediately stepped back. "No way!"**

" **You have no choice, Tuddrussel." Larry chuckled. "I decided to do it."**

" **Hey! I am your master! I will not tolerate it! I refuse to meet him" Tuddrussel glared back at him, firmly. However, Larry wasn't afraid of him.**

" **I will prepare a new recipe I wanted to try a long time ago." Larry passed him, before stopping. "One advice: take a shower. Fiskmeyer worked with me for the Queen Jezebel after all."**

" **Like if I care about what Fiskmeyer ever did in his life! I don't care about him at all!" He spat.**

" **Oh yes you will." However, Larry didn't care anymore. He was decided. Tuddrussel would do nothing to him. what could he do? Locking him in a cell?**

 **Then, Fiskmeyer wanted to meet Otto…That was the perfect occasion.**

* * *

 **Larry invited Fiskmeyer over for 8:00 pm. Like he promised, he prepared a meal he wanted to try: papillotes de saumon and a cheese and chocolate cake. He didn't care if Tuddrussel complained about it: he only cared about Fiskmeyer. He had ordered Otto to dress in a better way. Of course, he didn't ask him to wear a suit. He simply gave him chic clothes and settled his hair right. Nevertheless, Tuddrussel wore his uniform as usual. He will not lay one finger to make efforts for their new guest.**

" **So I'm going to meet your boyfriend, Larry?" Otto asked, excited.**

"… **He is not my boyfriend, Otto." Larry sighed. "It's complicated."**

" **I don't want to see him." Tuddrussel complained.**

" **Did I ask you permission?" Suddenly, light came out from the computer room. Larry immediately felt awkward and anxious. What would happen if Fiskmeyer didn't like them? He wouldn't like Tuddrussel…but what about Otto?**

 **One minute later, Fiskmeyer appeared in front of them. He was wearing a nice hat, though he wore simple clothes like the last time. He smiled at Larry. "Hello. Thanks for inviting me"**

"… **That's a pleasure." Larry replied, shyly. "…Thanks for the dress."**

 **He almost could hear Otto chuckling, Larry giving him a glare. Fiskmeyer noticed the boy too and gave him a warm smile. "Hello. I presume you are…Otto, is it?"**

" **Hello, Sir!" Otto stepped in front of him and held his hand out at him. "I'm Otto! I'm from the 21** **st** **century!"**

 **Fiskmeyer looked amused. He exchanged a slight handshake with him. "I don't meet 21** **st** **century people every day. That's a pleasure to meet you…And a great chance too."**

" **Indeed! I have a lot of luck!" Otto approved. "Thanks to the guys, I could discover the future."**

 **Larry took Otto by hand. "Hehe. Dinner is served."**

 **Tuddrussel didn't deign to greet Fiskmeyer. He was still at table, reading a book. While he passed him to take the meal, he whispered at him. "You embarrass me, Tuddrussel."**

" **Blah blah blah" He just replied.**

" **I suppose you are Tuddrussel, Larry's partner?" Fiskmeyer asked him.**

" **Yes"**

 **He kept reading. Otto sat near him, a bit awkward about the situation. Finally, Fiskmeyer took something out of his mallet.**

" **I brought a bottle of alcohol."**

" **Really?" Larry was a bit astonished. "You didn't have to"**

" **What did you say?" Tuddrussel suddenly threw his book off. "Did you say you brought ALCOHOL?"**

 **Before Fiskmeyer could reply, Tuddrussel took the bottle off his hands. "Thanks, pal!" He proceeded to open it. "You are a great friend, actually! I missed it!"**

 **At this situation, Larry couldn't help but letting out a laugh at this. He was so nervous…he couldn't help it. He laughed every time he was put under stress. He was followed immediately by Otto, then Fiskmeyer (though laughing caused him to cough) and Tuddrussel just stayed unmoving, not understand what's happening around him.**

" **What? What?"**

* * *

 **While Larry served dessert, Fiskmeyer suddenly stood up from table then turned back at Tuddrussel. "I would like to use your toilets. Can you show me?"**

"… **Sure, guy" Tuddrussel took him by shoulders. Larry frowned a bit. Why didn't Fiskmeyer ask him first? He was the one who invited him. He wasn't jealous. However, he couldn't help but feeling it was a bit…off. Leaving Otto, he quietly followed them.**

 **Indeed. They weren't heading for toilets. They were in a corridor, talking with each other. Larry listened to them through a door. That was stupid…but he was too curious.**

" **Can I ask you one more thing, Tuddrussel?" Fiskmeyer said.**

" **Hmm…What?"**

" **How do you feel about Larry?"**

 **Larry froze. Why was he asking such a thing? To Tuddrussel out of everyone? That was such a joke! Why?**

 **Tuddrussel sounded as surprised as his robot partner was. "Huh…Well. He is a bit annoying sometimes but…I guess it is fine."**

 **He was a bit surprised by his answer. He thought that Tuddrussel would complain more. About how Larry was boring, sissy, a pain in the neck…everything more. Nevertheless, Tuddrussel only said this.**

 **He supposed he should be happy.**

" **I see."**

 **There was a long silence. At least, two minutes before Fiskmeyer spoke up again. "Take care of him, Tuddrussel."**

" **Well…I already do it."**

 _ **Taking care of him?**_ **Larry was a lot more confused now. Why would Fiskmeyer wish Tuddrussel to take care of Larry?**

 **Was it possible that Fiskmeyer believed that Larry and Tuddrussel were…in a relationship? That was such a ridiculous idea. Nevertheless, it sounded like that was the case.**

 **Maybe Larry wasn't wrong. Maybe Fiskmeyer wished for them to go back together? Maybe he thought it was hopeless…**

 **His head was spinning right now. Heat radiated him. Realizing they finished their meeting, Larry quickly went back to the kitchen.**

" **Is something wrong, Larry?" Otto asked him.**

"… **Nothing"**

 **Later, Tuddrussel and Fiskmeyer came back, smiling like if nothing happened. "Ah. I see you made a cake. I can't wait to eat it."**

 **Liar, Larry thought. Stop pretending, please.**

* * *

" **Well thanks for the invitation" Fiskmeyer put his hat back, looking genuinely pleased. "I am glad to know about you."**

" **Me too, Sir!" Otto said, pleased.**

" **I can't wait to see you more. I didn't know that much about history. Then, you are very good-mannered."**

 **He paused. "I am sure Larry did a great job."**

 **Larry didn't know how much he could take. He didn't know if he should trust Fiskmeyer again. If he should talk to him…Should he make things clear that there was nothing between Tuddrussel and he?**

" **Thanks for the bottle! That's great!" Tuddrussel added, hiccupping.**

 **Of course, he was drunk.**

" **Fiskmeyer…May I teleport you back?"**

 **That was only an excuse. However, Fiskmeyer refused. "It's okay. I already have someone bringing me back. Thanks."**

… **So that was the reason? Fiskmeyer had someone? Larry looked down, feeling his fake mechanical heart like shattering.**

 **Is that why Fiskmeyer accepted his invitation? Is that why he asked Tuddrussel to take care of him?**

 **He had someone…**

 **He clenched his fists. Of course that was obvious! Fiskmeyer couldn't stay single forever!**

" **Larry?" Fiskmeyer raised one eyebrow. "Are you alright?"**

"… **Just leave, please."**

 **This answer definitely made him completely astonished. However, Larry didn't care. What kind of game did Fiskmeyer play with him? At their meeting, there was a connection between them…Maybe not romantic feelings like before but…something.**

 **Definitely something.**

 **Then, Fiskmeyer said he had someone else.**

" **You will find your way yourself. Good night, Senator Fiskmeyer."**

" **Lawrence…?"**

 **Larry didn't reply back. He just closed the door behind him, trying not to break down.**

 **Liar, he thought. You hypocrite!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 : Make up**

 **After this dinner, Larry didn't contact Fiskmeyer for two weeks. Yet, this latter kept sending him messages, obviously waiting for a reply.**

 **They parted on bad terms again. Nevertheless, Larry stayed ambiguous about the reason why he resented him. He was the only one knowing why, Fiskmeyer being completely clueless.**

 _ **What did I do wrong?**_

 _ **Please, Lawrence…Answer me.**_

 _ **Why are you acting this way?**_

 _ **Answer me.**_

 **Larry never replied. What for? He fed up. He fed up of trying to hold his old life back. He thought Fiskmeyer's return would make him feel this emotion he lost since he joined Time Squad. Actually, it just hurt him more.**

 **Instead, he tried to focus on his missions as that was the only one thing which mattered to him right now.**

 **Fiskmeyer had someone else, after all.**

"… **What's wrong, Larry?" Otto asked him one day, a bit concerned.**

 **Larry was busy with sewing an old scarf. He planned to offer it to Otto. That would be useful for missions in cold countries and periods of time.**

"… **I don't understand, Otto. Everything is fine" He lied.**

" **I know you aren't fine, Larry. You look…sad every day."**

 **Larry kept sewing, without another look to the boy.**

" **By the way, where is Fiskmeyer? I thought you reconciled with each other." Otto asked again. Larry was very tempted to snap at him. Of course, it had nothing to do with the boy. But his questions get on his nerves.**

" **Why don't you go and play, Otto?" He ended up by speaking up, ignoring the question.**

" **I was right. That's definitely because of Fiskmeyer."**

" **Why should I tell you, Otto?" Larry then put his scarf down. The mood had been killed. He crossed his arms, staring back at the boy. "It is none of your business. I fed up of talking about him."**

 **Tension was rising between them. However, Otto didn't reply back in anger. He simply nodded in understanding. "I see. I'm going to leave you so…I'm going to play if you wish."**

 **Larry's glare softened up. He glanced back at the needle he was holding, then at the scarf near him. Before Otto could disappear out of his sight, Larry called him back. "Maybe do you wish to learn?"**

 **Otto stopped. "…What do you mean?"**

" **I mean: learning this." He paused. "Sewing. I know Tuddrussel thinks it is for girls but…I wonder what you would say about it."**

 **A warm smile appeared on the boy's face. "I would like to." He came back and sat down near Larry. The robot took a piece of clothes then gave it to Otto. "First, I'm going to show you…Then, you will repeat it."**

" **Okay" Then the two began. Larry relaxed a bit. It had been such a long time since he didn't sew with someone. He didn't expect Otto being interested by this. It actually pleased him.**

 **After almost one hour of work, Otto spoke up again. "…Tell me, Larry. I just want to say."**

 **Larry froze, stopping what he was doing. Otto looked hesitant. However, he kept on. "If something is wrong with Fiskmeyer, please. Go talk to him. I know he is your friend so…"**

 **It left Larry thoughtful. Otto had always been there to give them good advices. Maybe contacting Fiskmeyer back would be a better idea than ignoring his messages.**

 **Maybe should he talk to him for once and all?**

 **Nevertheless, he didn't dare. He didn't wish to confront Fiskmeyer again, and explaining the exact reason why he resented him. He couldn't imagine saying: "I'm angry because you have someone else while I thought we could…"**

… **What could they do?**

" **I will think about it, Otto." Larry simply replied, a blank stare. It meant the conversation was over. "Now, what about your work? Show me."**

 **Indeed…What could they do together?**

* * *

 **Three days later, Larry ended up by listening Otto's advice. The boy was right: he had to make things clear with Fiskmeyer. He just didn't know what to say to him.**

 **Did he still love him?**

 **So he wrote a short message as a reply.** _ **We must talk.**_

 **The reply wasn't long to come.**

 _ **You are right. Meet me at our apartment.**_

 **Larry kept reading the message over and over. Why did he say their apartment? Since he left, Fiskmeyer was the only one owner.**

 **He closed the mailbox. He then stood up, heading for the teleporter. They already got three missions: that was enough for today. Otto and Tuddrussel would take care of themselves. Or rather, Otto would take care of Tuddrussel as usual.**

 **He took a long breath, before teleporting, vanishing out from the satellite.**

* * *

 **He found Fiskmeyer sitting on his sofa. He didn't read any newspaper. He didn't watch TV. He just stayed here, unmoving. It looked like he already was waiting for Larry.**

" **I'm glad to see you again" Fiskmeyer just said as a welcome. However, his expression said the contrary. Larry noticed he was a bit pale. He came closer to the scene, stopping right in front of him.**

" **Are you sick?"**

" **A bit. Don't worry, nothing important. Do you wish something? Oil?"**

 **He gently shook his head. "What do you want from me?" Larry wanted to leave as quickly as possible. If he had to argue with his old employer, he preferred doing it right now.**

 **Fiskmeyer let out a long sigh. He ended up by standing up, facing the robot. "Just tell me what I did wrong."**

" **You know it." Larry pointed. "You know the exact reason why I'm angry."**

 **There was a silence before Fiskmeyer replied, an acid tone. "If it is about this dinner, I don't see what I did to make you angry."**

 **Okay, he wanted to do it this way. Larry stepped back before walking around, visiting his old place again. "Hm. Where are photos?"**

" **What do you mean?"**

" **Photos, pictures…Whatever" Larry's stare was focused on the table. Usually, photos were here. However, there was nothing.**

 **Fiskmeyer's expression was clueless. Larry confused him? Very good. "Which ones?"**

" **I mean: the ones about you and your new boyfriend. Or your new girlfriend. Because you have someone now. From what you said…"**

 **This time, Larry hoped that Fiskmeyer understood. A new cough caught Fiskmeyer before he could answer. He genuinely looked surprised. Yet, Larry won't be fooled.**

" **I have nobody, Larry." Fiskmeyer took another breath. "I have nobody else."**

" **Oh, don't play with me Fiskmeyer." This time, he received a glare. "You told me you had someone. Yet, you still want to hang out with me. You still offer me dates and you hurriedly reply to my invitations." He paused. He didn't want to lose his temper now. "…You still flirt with me. Yet, you have someone. I didn't think this of you."**

 **Another silence. Fiskmeyer shook his head again. "…I have nobody else, Larry. You can believe me."**

" **How can I know? You told my partner to take care of me!" Fiskmeyer's eyes widened. "Indeed! I heard you last time."**

 **Then, he looked down. Larry wondered if he was ashamed by his discovery. Nevertheless, from Larry's point of view, he looked sadder than anything.**

" **If I told Tuddrussel to take care of you…" Fiskmeyer paused. "…That's because you like him."**

" **What?" Larry raised one eyebrow. "Me and Tuddrussel…Never! How can you think this? I live with him because we work together. Why does everyone say I'm interested in him?"**

 **This reaction made Fiskmeyer smirk. "Isn't that true?"**

" **No!" He firmly said. "How could this work? Were you afraid of it?"**

 **Fiskmeyer froze, avoiding Larry's gaze. He didn't move from his spot. After a long pause, he simply nodded.**

" **Why?"**

" **I have nobody else, Larry. If I flirted with you, it's because…"**

 **Larry's heart beat faster.**

" **...You are the only person I ever loved. I didn't love anyone else like I ever loved you, Larry."**

 **Fiskmeyer smiled. Though it was a sad smile…**

"… **You know I…" Larry began, searching for words. However, Fiskmeyer stopped him. "I know. You are in Time squad, now. You have your family. I respect that."**

" **I don't…" Larry tried again. Fiskmeyer cut him in one more time. Apparently, he already guessed what he wanted to say.**

 **After all this time together, that shouldn't be surprising.**

" **Otto is your family. Tuddrussel too. I know it. Don't feel bad for it. I will not resent you for moving on."**

 **That was sincere. Before, Fiskmeyer wouldn't have been that nice. He probably would have been jealous that Larry managed to move on, unlike him.**

" **I didn't move on, you know." Larry made a step toward him. "…I still mourn my old life. I still wish I could be by your side, working under Queen Jezebel again. Every time, I can't help but thinking about it."**

" **Me too." Fiskmeyer approved. "I miss it every day. I realize how stupid I have been. Now, I understand why you left. I don't resent you. You were right."**

 **Larry had no word for it. He didn't have been the only one thinking this. Fiskmeyer did the same thing. They both missed their old life.**

 **XJ5 was right. They had been selfish.**

" **You know." Fiskmeyer chuckled, awkward. "…Working in this government isn't the thing I miss the most."**

" **Really? What is it?" Though deep down, Larry already guessed the answer. He probably missed the same thing.**

 **Fiskmeyer smiled to him. "…You. Only you, Larry. "**

 **Larry returned his smile. If he had been able, he would have blushed. "…Me too. I mean…I missed you too."**

 **That was so obvious now. He couldn't move on, because Fiskmeyer didn't have been by his side. Because he wanted Fiskmeyer with him.**

 **Larry hesitated. He could bite his lip, only staring at the man in front of him.**

"… **You shall go, Larry." Fiskmeyer said. "They are waiting for you."**

 **No, he thought. I don't want to leave you again. Never again…**

 **Otto was right: he had to make things clear again.**

 **Fiskmeyer moved closer, though he stopped a few inches from Larry. The robot looked into his eyes. He forgot how much Fiskmeyer was taller than him.**

 **To be honest, everyone beside Otto was taller than he was.**

 **Before he could think more, Larry closed the distance between them, planting a kiss on these lips he missed for so long.**

 **It didn't last long. He pulled away. Fiskmeyer's eyes were shining with an unreadable expression. Larry wondered if he committed a mistake…**

 **However, the moment Fiskmeyer kissed him back proved him wrong. This time, the kiss went a lot longer. Larry wrapped his arms around Fiskmeyer's shoulders, not interrupting their kiss. After some minutes, they pulled apart again.**

 **He missed it…**

 **Larry kissed him again. The same gesture repeated: they kissed and pulled apart to take breath, before hurriedly kissing again. After a long moment, Larry moaned, feeling Fiskmeyer's tongue against his lips. That's the moment where Larry realized his true intention.**

 **I don't want to leave, Larry kept thinking. I want to stay here…**

" **Please" Larry mewled, between kisses. "…Please let me stay…"**

 **Fiskmeyer didn't reply. He pulled away again, before taking Larry by hand to lead him in their old bedroom…**

 **Their bedroom.**

 **Once inside, Fiskmeyer kissed Larry again, though a lot deeper than others times. The robot worked off Fiskmeyer's clothes, first his vest then his top. They both laid down on the bed, Larry on top of him.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 : It's a goodbye**

 **Larry woke up, near his lover in a big and comfortable bed. He noticed Fiskmeyer already was awaken, sitting up on the bed and reading a book while drinking a cup of tea. He was dressed back with a bathrobe, smiling to him.**

" **Hello" He said.**

"… **Hello" Larry blinked. Once his mind was clear, he moved to kiss Fiskmeyer. A kiss he returned. "…My gosh. It had been so long since—"**

 **It had been so long since they didn't share a moment like this.**

" **I know." Fiskmeyer chuckled, turning pages of his book. "What are you reading?" Larry asked.**

" _ **Lady boss."**_

" **Jackie Collins" Larry wrapped his arms around his shoulders. Fiskmeyer had been the one who introduced him to this author. He read all of her books since then. He just liked it, no matter how many times he read it.**

 **A long silence came between them, only interrupted by Fiskmeyer's coughs. Both of them were reading the same book. That was nice.**

" **I think they are worried about you now." Fiskmeyer spoke up. "Shouldn't you go back to them?"**

 **Larry frowned. "After all this time, I'm finally with you. I intend to enjoy it." He leaned his head on his shoulder, inhaling his scent. He just took a shower before.**

" **I wish to stay" He said. "…Now that everything is settled down, we can move in together. If you still want me."**

 **Fiskmeyer froze. "You have a job to do, Larry."**

" **Yes!" He nodded. "But I never said I would stay in Time Squad permanently. Now that we are together again…we could start from scratch."**

 **Fiskmeyer closed his book. "Larry, it isn't a good idea now. You need this job. Then…what about Otto? And Tuddrussel?"**

 **At this remark, Larry fell silent again. After all, he joined Time squad because everything was over with Fiskmeyer. Because he didn't have any other choice. Now he was sure Fiskmeyer loved him, nothing held him back here.**

 **But he wasn't wrong about Otto. To be honest, Larry didn't wish to leave him behind. He needed the boy and the boy needed him.**

 **He felt a pair of lips on his again. Fiskmeyer pulled back, though his lips were still close. He whispered: "You should think about it a bit longer, Larry. You can't throw your new life like this."**

" **But I miss it" Larry protested. "I can't move on. Every time I try, I realize I can't"**

 **Fiskmeyer kissed him again. "You can. Please…think about it again."**

" **Why don't you come to join me so?" This idea suddenly came in his mind. He stared at Fiskmeyer, hopeful. "If you don't want me to quit the job, you can quit yours. You would travel in time with us."**

 **Indeed, that would be perfect. In this way, he wouldn't have to make a choice between Otto and Fiskmeyer. He could have both of them. Tuddrussel would be tolerant. After all, he took a liking in him too. It would be the greatest life he dreamed of.**

" **It would be awesome." Larry paused, dreamy look in his eyes. "We would accomplish missions together. You would help us with historical figures. We would work together, like old times. Not only that, but we would see each other every day. We would cook together, we would go and watch Jezebel's shows, we would visit countries while Tuddrussel and Otto would play together to Future Man and Sidekick boy."**

 **Fiskmeyer shared his thought, smiling. "I always liked to visit countries. Egypt, Canada, Germany…"**

" **We can" Larry pointed, cuddling Fiskmeyer again.**

"… **But I'm not sure if I could help you with missions, Larry. I'm not an expert in history and…I wouldn't be able to deal with people like Hitler."**

 **That was the reason why they disagreed about joining Time Squad. "Then" he added, "it would be contrary to laws. I don't wish to put you in trouble."**

" **We already took Otto from past while it was forbidden" Larry snapped. "It wouldn't make any difference, Fiskmeyer! Why refusing?"**

 **He sighed. "…I just want to be with you again."**

 **He felt a hand caressing his face. Fiskmeyer gave him a tender look. "I would be with you. Just give me some time to think about it, okay?"**

 **Then, he kissed him again. Larry moaned when the kiss turned into something deeper. He closed his eyes, caressing his lover's cheeks. He was right. They had all the time of the world to think about it. They shouldn't care about what would happen next.**

* * *

 **Later, Larry came back on the satellite. At the second he opened the door, he realized immediately that something wasn't right. In the computer room, Tuddrussel and Otto were here, waiting for him. Tuddrussel had his arms crossed on his chest, giving him a glare while Otto looked worried.**

" **Ah! Here you again!" Tuddrussel cried out, anger in his voice.**

" **What? Did something happen?" Larry immediately imagined the worst. All scenarios involving Tuddrussel causing a big damage: hole in the satellite, set fire in kitchen, crushed the computer…Though the last hypothesis wasn't unfounded because he noticed the keyboard thrown on the floor. He frowned. "Dang it, Tuddrussel! Didn't I tell you not to using the computer? It isn't a toy for the last time!"**

" **Oh shut your big mouth, Larry!" Tuddrussel shouted. It surprised Larry enough to make him stop. "Excuse me?"**

 **He didn't understand. What the Hell happened here? He turned back at Otto, demanding explanations. "Tell me what's happened, for crying out loud!"**

 **Otto glanced back at Tuddrussel, before taking a breath. "…Alarm went off."**

 **He raised one eyebrow. That's all? "You are angry because there is a mission? Why didn't you tell me?"**

 **Tuddrussel clenched his fists, moving closer to Larry. This latter stepped back, unsure of what Tuddrussel intended to do. "Not ONE mission. 10 missions! Alarm didn't stop beeping!"**

 **Larry felt a bit bad. He didn't expect they would have such missions in one day. "I'm sorry but…Why didn't you warn me?"**

" **We called you many times, you tin can!" Tuddrussel informed him, spitting. "You never replied! What do you think we did? Without any stupid robot, we can't travel in time!"**

" **We tried to use the computer but Tuddrussel…broke the keyboard." Otto added, shyly. Larry gave a sharp look at Tuddrussel. "No wonder"**

" **Oh no, don't blame me!" Tuddrussel cried out. "If you had been around, we would have been able to accomplish our job. Instead, it is another team who did the deed!"**

 **Otto slightly nodded in approval. So the boy agreed with him. "Well, excuse me!" Larry shouted back. "It isn't so serious. It isn't the first time we miss missions. After all, remember the last time. We didn't get any mission because you unplugged the entire computer system in order to BRUSH YOUR TEETH!" He pointed at him. "And that's your entire fault, Tuddrussel!"**

" **Don't blame me again! It's about you now, Larry!" If they kept on, another fight would break out between them. Larry didn't care.**

" **So whenever you commit mistakes, I can't blame you but whenever I commit a slight one, you can blame me?" Larry couldn't believe it. Tuddrussel was just a hypocrite…**

 **Or completely stupid. Maybe both.**

" **A slight one? Are you kidding?" Tuddrussel punched the wall, right near Larry's head. It made him jump in surprise. Larry wasn't afraid of Tuddrussel…nevertheless, he didn't want to be his target whenever he was angry.**

" **Because of you, we missed the promotion!"**

" **Which promotion?" Larry frowned.**

" **The promotion I should have had!" Tuddrussel spat again. "Instead, Sheila got it!"**

" **Oh I see!" Larry shouldn't have been surprised. Sheila would have been brought to the surface sooner or later. "You are jealous because another team took our missions. Well, if you were smarter, Tuddrussel, maybe you could be promoted."**

" **Don't you dare, Larry!" Tuddrussel whispered, a more threatening tone. "Don't you dare…"**

" **Why couldn't I? After all, I'm the one taking care of this stupid satellite here! I clean, I cook, I check if Otto does his homework. Heck, I even check if you take a shower, Tuddrussel!"**

" **What's your point?" Tuddrussel screamed, ignoring Otto trying to calm him down.**

" **My point is: if you helped me more, maybe you wouldn't be forced to wait for me at home whenever I go outside. Instead, you absolutely do nothing but sitting your butt on sofa and waiting for me to bring your lunch and resolving any problem!"**

" **You are a robot, Larry! You are supposed to do all these things!"**

" **I may be a robot, but I'm not forced to obey you every time! You can take care of things yourself but apparently you are too stupid for this!" Larry paused, trying to calm down. "…No wonder why Sheila dumped you."**

" **Oh!"**

 **Tuddrussel was about to say something else…or punching him. instead, he quickly left the computer room, slamming the door behind him. Otto watched him go, taken aback.**

" **Serve him right" Larry commented.**

" **Larry…I think you vexed him." Otto replied, turning back at him.**

" **So what? He hurt me every day, reminding me I'm a robot while I'm not only a robot!" Larry picked the keyboard up to fix it.**

" **That's not true…But you have to admit, Larry: you are the one who is wrong this time."**

 **Larry froze. "Excuse me? I just left for two hours!"**

" **More than two hours, Larry." Otto pointed. "Without you, we can't make missions."**

" **Well, that's only because you need me for missions?" Really, Otto may be smart but he was very dumb here. "Do you only care for me because you NEED me?"**

 **Otto looked surprised. "No, that's not what I meant. You know it isn't true."**

" **Well, that's how I feel, Otto! You only play with Tuddrussel, always hanging out with him when you want fun. You definitely like him! While I'm the one here, settling rules, putting limits, using the computer and always giving you homework!" Larry took a breath. "You think I'm annoying yet you stay up with me because you need me for missions."**

 **This time, Otto glared him. "That's unfair, Larry. You know that's not true. I love you both, guys! You know it."**

" **Oh yes, you definitely display it to me." Larry tried to fix the keyboard. Not to avail. "Prove you don't, as you didn't keep Tuddrussel from break things I care for!"**

" **But you know how Tuddrussel is…" Otto tried to justify himself. "…He is unstoppable whenever he is angry."**

" **Yes, yes, always the same excuse! You know what, Otto? Even machines have feelings, if you still don't know." Larry didn't stare him back.**

" **I know but…"**

" **No but" Larry cut him in. "After all, you need me. Because if you didn't accomplish missions, you wouldn't be here. If you didn't know so much about history, we wouldn't have taken us with us."**

 **He suddenly realized what he just said. This time, he turned back at Otto. The boy still glared at him, though he could see some tears in his eyes, behind his glasses.**

"… **I thought I was more now. I thought I was part of your team." Otto paused. "…I thought I had a family now."**

 **Larry wanted to apologize. However, anger took over him. Right now, he thought that Larry was the victim here. Indeed, he was the victim of two selfish and unbearable humans.**

" **We are not a family!" Larry shouted. "We are a team, that's all! We just work and live together, only this!"**

 **Otto stayed open-mouthed. He could only stammer at Larry's sentence. "…But I thought…I thought we were more than this."**

" **Well you were wrong, Otto!" Larry clenched his fist.**

 **What am I saying? Larry thought.**

" **I'm not your parent! Tuddrussel isn't your parent! Your parents left you!" His voice broke now. "You are an orphan, Otto!"**

 **He blinked. Otto fell silent. This time, tears were running down in his cheeks. Larry knew it. He hurt him.**

" **Otto…That's…"**

 **However, Otto didn't reply. He just followed Tuddrussel, quickly leaving the room. His sobs could be heard from far.**

 **My God, what have I done? Larry thought. Regrets immediately followed anger. Now he felt ashamed.**

 **What did he just say?**

 **How could he say such things to Otto?**

 **He had been unfair.**

 _ **Your family is waiting for you.**_

 _ **You have a little family now.**_

 **Of course he had! Of course, all of them were a family now! Otto, Tuddrussel and he!**

 **Why didn't he say he wanted to be Otto's parent? Because he was afraid that someone would take him?**

 **He shook his head, trying to ignore tears falling on the floor.**

OOC: Don't hesitate to review. I would be glad to have some critics it helps me to improve. Thanks you!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 : Goodbye**

 **After the incident, atmosphere changed between the three Time Squad members. Larry thought that something broke. Indeed, while they still accomplished missions together, relationships became tenser. Tuddrussel and Larry didn't talk to each other much, except to argue. (Though Larry guessed it didn't change much from usual). However, Otto and Larry just ignored each other. They only talked when it was necessary. Larry had tried to speak with him. But whenever their eyes met, Larry still could find resentment in his eyes. There was just…resentment filled with sadness.**

 _ **You are just an orphan.**_

 **The boy believed they were a family…Otto believed Larry and Tuddrussel adopted him as their child. And Larry just shattered his dreams.**

" **Hey, Otto." One day, through the door, the robot heard Tuddrussel speaking up.**

" **What, Tuddrussel?"**

" **Everything went lousy these days. I fed up. All because of Larry" He could almost feel Tuddrussel's frown.**

 **Otto approved. "Yes…You are right" He paused. "I heard that he wanted to leave us to join Fiskmeyer up."**

 **Larry froze. How did Otto learn it? Actually, he never decided to leave them to live Fiskmeyer. Why did Otto believe it? Nothing was set in stone.**

 **Though now…he wasn't that sure.**

" **He can go! Who needs him anyway?" Tuddrussel shouted. His tone was angry. Larry raised one eyebrow. He thought that Tuddrussel would be the first dancing in happiness if Larry left.**

 **How odd…**

"… **Should I go too?" Otto suddenly asked him.**

 **The man stopped. "…Why should you think this?"**

 **He understood why he asked this question. Larry felt his heart shattering in his chest. Guilt came back.**

" **Well, Larry said we only were a team and the reason why you took me over was because I knew about history. I thought he liked me…Now, I realize I'm only a nuisance to him."**

 **No, Larry wanted to say. That's not true!**

" **Well, everyone is a nuisance to Larry. Sir misses his old life. He thinks we aren't good enough for him. Because he was a diplomat and blah blah…" Tuddrussel imitated him. Regret quickly was replaced by annoyance. "He can go back here! I don't care! It will be about only two of us!"**

"… **Maybe you are right."**

 **Suddenly, Tuddrussel's tone went softer. "Hey, little one."**

" **Yes?"**

 **There were tears in Otto's voice. It made Larry shiver.**

" **You aren't a nuisance here. Without you, what could we do? We are a bad team together with Larry. But with you…We are the greatest team!"**

 **Larry swore Otto smiled. "…You think so?"**

" **Yes! Dry your tears, little man. Future Man needs a strong Sidekick Boy!"**

 **Larry stepped back, leaving his spot. Looked like he misjudged Tuddrussel…The guy was still immature yet here…He made a greater job with Otto than Larry ever did.**

 **A greater job, indeed.**

 _ **He can go back here! I don't care! It will be about only two of us!**_

 **This sentence caused Larry to clench his fists out of anger. Who did Tuddrussel think he was?**

 **If he really wished him to leave, okay! He would leave. He had regrets and hesitation because he didn't wish to leave Otto behind.**

 **Now, Otto wanted him gone. As Tuddrussel. So why should he hesitate?**

 **After all, he didn't plan to stay in Time Squad forever.**

 **Otto would be taken one day. It would leave him heartbroken. He wouldn't get better.**

 **So…he should leave, before it happens.**

* * *

 **His decision was made. Larry sent a message at Fiskmeyer one night, the day before his planned departure. He remembered their chat very well.**

 _ **Don't you think it is too soon? You should take more time, before deciding such a thing.**_ **Fiskmeyer wrote.**

 **However, if he took more time, he wouldn't be able to depart. Larry replied back.** _ **Useless. They think I ruined the team. So I will leave.**_

 _ **I'm sure they didn't mean what they said.**_ **Fiskmeyer sent him.**

 _ **I'm sure they did. I don't want to cause more trouble.**_

 **Then Larry sent a second message, right after the first one.** _ **Would it be alright if I moved in with you?**_

 **For some reason, Fiskmeyer's reply took more time to come. Finally, he sent.** _ **That would be a pleasure, Larry. As you know, you are welcome in my house…**_

 **Then he sent him a second message to correct the first one.**

 _ **I mean: your house.**_

 **It made Larry smile. Indeed. That's his house too. He almost forgot it.**

 **After this message, Larry packed his things. He took everything: his parts, his painting, his cookbooks, and his sewing needles…Everything he ever liked. He didn't care if the others two would complain about it. As he was the one who took care of this satellite, he thought he deserved to keep them.**

 **Before his departure, he had a moment of hesitation. Maybe was Fiskmeyer right? Maybe he didn't take more time? After all, he had fun with Otto and Tuddrussel. He had lived with them for a long time now. Of course, he would feel bad leaving them.**

 **He came in Otto's room. This latter was drawing on the colour book Larry offered to him. Larry cleared his throat, pretending to clean.**

"… **What are you drawing?" Larry asked him.**

 **Otto didn't reply. Larry attempted a new approach again. "Oh! You still kept this colour book. I'm glad you like it."**

" **Is that so?" Otto coldly replied, still drawing without giving him any other look.**

 **Larry sighed. However, he didn't give up. "Hey. I prepared pizza for tonight. Is it okay?"**

"… **I'm not hungry. You aren't forced to prepare my meal." Otto paused. His voice sounded emotionless. "After all, I don't want to give you more work. We are a team, as you said. I can prepare my meals myself."**

 **He didn't mean to be that harsh. Now, Otto felt like he was a dead weight to Larry.**

 **That wasn't true…**

" **I love cooking for you, Otto!" Larry insisted. "You don't give me more work. I…like it."**

 **He paused. He knew what he had to do. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean any work I said…"**

" **You still did it."**

 **Then, Larry gave up.**

* * *

 **He wondered in which way he must part. Should he leave during dinner, after one last glance at his two co-workers? He didn't need any other argument with these two. Would Tuddrussel be angry? Would Otto be sad? He couldn't deal with these two again. Especially not with Otto…**

 **Maybe would they be happy instead.**

 **Maybe were they waiting for this moment?**

 **Instead, while Otto and Tuddrussel were playing at console, Larry chose to write a letter to them. He discreetly would leave then.**

 **That was very coward of him. However, Larry wasn't brave. He was someone who would run for his life.**

 **So he preferred this way.**

" _ **Dear Otto and Tuddrussel,**_

 _ **I'm sorry for the trouble I caused. So I decided to leave. Don't worry, it isn't a goodbye. However, I feel we need to take distance for one moment.**_

 _ **This time in Time Squad had been a great period in my life. Unlike you think, I don't regret it. But I miss my old life. I miss my diplomat career. I can't move on from this. Nevertheless, I'm happy to have met you.**_

 _ **Take care,**_

 _ **Larry.**_

 _ **P.-S: For Otto, I hope you will be able to control Tuddrussel and stopping him from killing any historical figure. You are a great boy. You will be the perfect Time Squad officer one day."**_

 **That was all. Though truth to be told, he didn't need to be longer. He put the letter on the kitchen table before coming back to his room to take his baggage. He passed the lounge where Otto and Tuddrussel were still playing.**

 **With some luck, they wouldn't notice the letter before two hours.**

 **He decided to be quick. Else, he would be tempted to regret and coming back. Fiskmeyer waited for him.**

 **He hurriedly headed for the teleporter, ready to leave. Before, he gave one last look at the computer room.**

 **He worked here for such a long time now…He didn't notice how this room was dirty.**

 **Well, everything was dirty due to Tuddrussel.**

 **Finally, he pushed the button, vanishing.**

* * *

 **When he appeared in his old apartment, he realized there was nobody. He didn't expect that. He expected Fiskmeyer to wait for him, on his sofa, in kitchen, or at worse, in the bathroom. He put his things down to check every room.**

 **Nobody.**

 **That's odd. Then, Larry realized that Fiskmeyer was probably at his work. After all, his things were still here. He didn't know at which time he would come back. So, he decided to wait.**

 **He unpacked his things before taking the broom to sweep the floor. Old habits weren't lost easily. He always needed to clean every time he was somewhere. Furthermore, Fiskmeyer would be happy to find his apartment shining. So, he swept, then vacuumed afterward. While he was doing these things, he wondered about the meal he could prepare for tonight.**

 **Fiskmeyer liked sushi.**

 **That would be sushi. Fiskmeyer wasn't the kind to like burgers or such things.**

 **At this thought, Larry remembered about Tuddrussel enjoying his time while Larry was downgraded.**

 **Unavoidably, it reminded him about Tuddrussel and Otto.**

 **Did they already read the letter?**

 **He chose to stop thinking much and kept cleaning, with more strength than before.**

 **Fiskmeyer would be happy. That's all that mattered now.**

* * *

 **However, night fell down. Fiskmeyer hasn't returned yet. Larry watched TV, his already made sushi at table with a bottle of wine for the man and a bottle of oil for himself.**

 **He frowned. Maybe did he forget Larry came today? He chose to contact him on his mobile. Instead, he fell on answerphone.**

 **That's odd. Fiskmeyer's work must be dense. Usually, he kept his mobile at hand. Why didn't he reply?**

 **He sighed, still watching TV. One hour later, there was nobody.**

 **10:30 pm.**

 **Larry clenched his fists. He had a bad feeling. Did he have an accident? That was a ridiculous idea. What kind of accident could he have in teleporters?**

 **Finally, he couldn't watch TV anymore. He took a Jackie Collins book to read. The one Fiskmeyer read the last time.**

 **He turned pages until he came at the end. He closed the book and glanced at the clock again.**

 **1:00 am.**

 **That was definitely abnormal. Larry chose to contact Fiskmeyer again.**

 **Again, answerphone.**

 **What was he doing?**

" **Hey, Fiskmeyer! This is Larry. Hopefully you are fine. I call you because I'm home now. I'm waiting for you. I prepared sushi and I can't wait to see you. So please, come back quickly. By the way, I finished Jackie Collins book. That wasn't her best, unfortunately."**

 **He added. "I love you"**

 **Then, he hanged off.**

* * *

 **At 3:30 am, Larry was awakened by a key. He blinked. Apparently, he fell asleep while waitinf for the man. He stretched, yawning. Fiskmeyer didn't need to work that late. He didn't lie when he said he was exigent.**

 **However, when he came to open, he realized that wasn't Fiskmeyer here. Instead, it was another man. He was younger, brown-haired and green-eyed. He was wearing a black suit with a grave expression.**

 **However, his expression switched into surprise when he noticed someone was home. Larry frowned. "May I help you?"**

" **Oh, sorry. I didn't know there was somebody here."**

 **Larry glared. "Are you a burglar? What are you doing here at such hour?"**

 **The man shook his head. "It is a mistake. I'm not a burglar. I came to take things."**

" **Things?"**

 **It must be a joke, Larry thought. However, the man looked serious. "You shall leave now."**

" **I won't leave. That's my duty. Please, let me come through." The man made a step but Larry blocked him.**

" **What's with these manners? I'm going to call cops!"**

" **Who are you?" The man shouted, not caring to wake people up.**

" **What do you say? WHO I AM? WHO ARE YOU?" Larry replied back, threatening. He will not come here a second.**

 **The man stopped, as if he gave up. He took a breath. "I'm sorry. I didn't know Alan had someone."**

 **Alan…? That's Fiskmeyer's first name. It surprised Larry to hear it. "Who are you?" He repeated, though in a softer voice.**

"… **My name is Jerry. I'm Alan's brother."**

 **Larry noticed sadness in his eyes. He didn't understand. Why Fiskmeyer's brother would be here at such a hour?**

 **And why wasn't Fiskmeyer here?**

" **What's wrong?"**

"… **Oh. You don't know?" Jerry looked down.**

 **He seemed…lost. He almost looked like a child.**

" **What?" Larry asked again.**

"… **Alan Fiskmeyer passed away this morning."**


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 : I will take your heart**

 **Robots weren't allowed to attend funerals. Indeed, humans preferred to stay between them. Robots were machines. They were immortal. They couldn't understand death.**

 **Larry heard this speech many times. Yet, it didn't lessen his pain. However, he even couldn't ask an exception.**

 **He spent the entire day wandering on Earth instead. He visited Tokyo again even though Japan would soon be part of the Super-Nation. He dressed himself with a kimono again. He ate ice-cream again, on the roof of the same building. He felt…nothing. That was like any emotion a robot could hold had been shut off. Like if he was reduced to what he was…A machine.**

 **Unfortunately, he couldn't stay this way forever, despite how much he wanted. There weren't many options left for him. There was only one solution: returning to the satellite and swallowing his pride.**

 **That's what he did.**

 **When he appeared back in the computer room, he noticed everything was black. Apparently, everyone was still asleep. Nevertheless, the moment he turned lights on, a very small shape appeared in front of him, sitting down on a chair.**

"… **Otto." Larry only said with an almost dead voice.**

 **The boy had dark rings under his eyes. Not only that, but his eyes were red too. Larry simply put his baggage down before heading in his direction.**

" **You should sleep at such an hour."**

" **I thought you would never return." Otto replied.**

 **His voice too…Larry knelt in front of him, giving him a sad look. The boy had mixed emotions on his face: sadness, tiredness, stress…Was he that stressed?**

 **Was he so stressed that he would never return?**

 **Larry thought about one thing. As he gave up on his job, maybe Time Squad assigned them another robot. However, there was no hint of such a presence here.**

" **How is Tuddrussel?" He only asked.**

" **He is fine. He didn't read your letter. He just thought you sulked." Otto gulped. It surprised Larry a bit. He didn't show him anything.**

 **Maybe that was for the best…At least, he wouldn't have to beg Tuddrussel for his pardon. He wouldn't have to explain what's happened. Larry closed his eyes. He didn't feel up for this.**

" **Go to sleep, Otto. I would prepare pancakes for tomorrow."**

" **Wait, Larry!" Otto called him back. Larry was about to leave the room.**

 **The robot stopped.**

" **You don't like us, huh?" Otto asked him.**

 **He had a pleading tone...Such a tone Larry couldn't bear to hear. He shivered at this.**

" **Please." Otto begged him. "Please…I know you only view us as a team. But please…You and Tuddrussel are the closest thing I have of a family."**

 _ **My family was Fiskmeyer,**_ **Larry bitterly thought.**

" **I don't want to be taken away from you…Please. I know you don't like us but…"**

" **That isn't about this, Otto." Larry sighed. How could he explain? "You are wrong by thinking I don't like you. Or Tuddrussel anyway…"**

 **He paused. "I just will have to deal with this now."**

" **Larry!"**

 **Larry didn't reply back. He only wanted to sleep.**

 **But before going to his room, he headed for the trashcan. He threw his kimono, his red dress, his suit…everything. Anything that was connected to his old life.**

 **Anything that was connected to Fiskmeyer.**

* * *

 **The next morning, Larry prepared some pancakes as he promised. Tuddrussel and Otto were at table. Tuddrussel's frown was still obvious though Larry could distinguish a hint of concern beneath this. Nevertheless, he still had this sarcastic tone: "Haha! Look who's back. Mister Diplomat thinking he is better than us."**

 **He cringed at the word "diplomat". Nevertheless, he kept an emotionless tone. "…You are annoying, Tuddrussel. Here your pancakes!"**

 **He almost threw them on his plate. Tuddrussel stayed unmoving during some minutes, before simply shrugging and cutting them to put some in his mouth. Otto didn't eat. He just stared back at Larry. "Are you alright?"**

 **He didn't reply.**

" **Hey! Do you want me to help you?" Otto offered. Tuddrussel coughed out of surprise. "Hey! Are you sick, boy? Since when do you want to clean? That's for girls and robots! We are true men!"**

 **Otto didn't flinch, simply waiting for his reply. Larry didn't flinch. He didn't see the point of beginning a new argument with Tuddrussel right now. "I prefer to be alone."**

" **Hey! You see? Mister Diplomat thinks he is better than us. You shouldn't worry about him much, Otto." Tuddrussel commented. "Now, let's go to play!"**

 **Larry didn't face them anymore. He wanted it to stop...He wanted everything to stop right now.**

 **He threw the dishes. He knew what he had to do. Ignoring Otto's questions, he headed for the computer room. He needed to send a message.**

 **Once it was done, Larry wondered if that was a good idea. Asking to take oil with him…That was odd. Right now, he didn't wish to talk to his partners. They wouldn't understand.**

* * *

 **Nevertheless, XJ5 came to the rendezvous. As usual, he expressed nothing. However, the moment his eyes met Larry's, this latter could guess some curiosity in his body language. Once they got their oil, they took a seat.**

" **I need to talk."**

" **I'm sorry. I'm not the person who can help you, Larry." XJ5 sighed. "I don't understand why you chose me."**

 **Larry knew the reason why. "You lost your previous partner Dylan a long time ago…And Fiskmeyer died two days ago." He paused. "Now, do you understand?"**

 **At the word Dylan, XJ5's eyes narrowed. Nevertheless, his tone was genuine. "I'm sorry. What happened?"**

" **I'm not sure." Larry sighed. "I just don't realize he is dead now. In my mind, he is always there. He is still alive. I expect a message from him, asking me to move in."**

 **XJ5 nodded. "I felt the same. I always expected Dylan to come back to me. He never did." He took a sip. "Unfortunately, sooner or later, every human will die. We are robots so we don't share this kind of problem."**

" **How did you deal with it?" Larry asked, looking down on his glass.**

 **XJ5 stayed silent for one minute. "I grieved. That's all."**

 **Larry felt sharp anger at this statement. It didn't resolve anything! "You really don't help me!"**

 **XJ5 shook his head. "What can I say? There is nothing to do. We can't prevent death. Grieving will take some time"**

 **He talked like if topic was about their powerful hard drive. This time, Larry didn't control himself.**

 **He suddenly stood up and slapped XJ5's helmet. This latter didn't flinch. He kept his emotionless face. After all, that's all he could do. "What have I done to you? Why do you hate me?"**

 **That's like something shattered inside. Indeed, why did XJ5 despise him so much? Why didn't he help him? He should be the first one feeling any kind of sympathy for Larry. After all, he lost someone dear too.**

 **Yet, XJ5 kept his stoic tone. "I don't hate you, Larry. I truly wish to help you and trust me: if I had the skill, I would use it for you. But death…even the most skilled, advanced robot couldn't prevent it."**

" **You don't help me!" Larry spat back. "You didn't help me when I needed you the most! You commit the same mistake again!"**

 **This time, XJ5's tone was more acid. "There is nothing to do, Larry!" He repeated.**

" **How can you say there is nothing to do? There is always something to do!" He grabbed XJ5 by shoulders, not caring if others people gave them funny looks. "I have to do something! I just can't accept the fact that Fiskmeyer is gone and that there is nothing I can do!"**

 **He just felt like his circuits melted inside him. He felt like he would lose it in one instant. Like he would be deactivated…Like he would be destroyed and nobody would fix him ever again. Because saying this simple sentence as "Fiskmeyer is gone" made him realize that he wasn't here anymore. Fiskmeyer wouldn't send him any message to ask him to move in with him. Fiskmeyer wouldn't wait for him. Fiskmeyer wouldn't come in Time Squad either.**

 **Everything he lost that he hoped to win back…These nights attending to Jezebel's shows, these countries they planned to visit…That was over.**

 **Everything was over.**

 **XJ5 didn't order him to let him go. He just stared at him, his eyes meeting his. Yet, it didn't make Larry feel better. After one moment of fight, Larry broke down though he didn't cry. He simply leaned his head on XJ5's chest, trying to calm down.**

 **He felt a hand patting his shoulder, as for comforting him. Then, XJ5's tone went soothing. "I felt the same when Dylan died, Larry. I thought I would never move on…But I did. Officer Sternwell helped me in this. She gave me the time I needed to grieve. Now…I feel better."**

 **Larry didn't reply, yet XJ5 kept on. "It doesn't mean I forgot Dylan. I think about him every day. But…I learn to live with it"**

" **I can't." Larry stammered.**

" **Why?"**

" **Because…Because it reminds me that I will outlive Otto and Tuddrussel too. It reminds me that I would be the one to stay behind. I will watch Otto growing up. One day, he will become a teen, then an adult…And an old man. I'm not sure if I could endure it."**

 **XJ5 stayed silent at this. Larry only felt his hand on his back. "Thinking about future isn't a good idea, Larry."**

" **I do it every day."**

 **XJ5 pulled back. "If you need, Larry…" He sighed. "I'm here for you. However, I can advise you to talk to somebody, meaning a more experienced person."**

 **Larry didn't understand first. Then, he realized what he meant. "A psychiatrist?"**

 **He nodded. "They also exist for robots too. You can talk to them every day…whenever you need. Because I feel you need it."**

 **Larry immediately thought about Freud…Maybe could he go back in the past to talk to him…However, he wasn't sure if Freud was the good person when he revealed Larry was crazy after telling his dream.**

 **Maybe someone else would be more fitting…**

" **Could you give me a number? Or something?"**

 **XJ5 complied. While he was writing what Larry needed on a screen, Larry couldn't help but touching his chest again. That was warm and comfortable…It sort of surprised his fellow robot.**

 **Yet, XJ5 didn't reject him this time.**

" **Thanks" Larry said. "…Thanks for listening to me, XJ5. It means a lot to me."**

 _ **Don't leave me.**_

 **This time, XJ5 didn't leave him.**

* * *

 **Later, while Otto and Tuddrussel were watching TV, Larry locked himself in his room. He read the number XJ5 gave him, before tapping on his wrist.**

" _ **Hello, hello"**_ **A male, cheerful voice answered. In one way, it relaxed him.**

" **Hi. Are you the psychiatrist for robots?" Larry asked.**

" _ **Indeed. What can I do for you?"**_

" **My name is Larry 3000…I'm in Officer Tuddrussel's unit and…I need to talk."**

 **He could feel the caring smile on the man's face. "** _ **I'm here for this."**_

" **Thanks." Larry laid down on his bed. "Before…can I have your name, please?"**

 **The person paused. After one minute, he replied.**

" _ **No problem. My name is Ernest Canoon. I am one of Time Squad's figures, taking care of Time Squad robots. You can begin."**_


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 : Choose your fate**

 **Ernest listened to Larry talking for two hours now. He didn't care about his problems, actually. Everything he was doing was drawing doodles on a notebook.**

" **I like Time Squad" Larry said. "I love accomplishing missions. I love living on a satellite…I love all of this. That's just…Now, I feel like I miss something."**

 **Ernest shook his head. Who could have believed it? Who could have believed that one robot was able to feel grief for their owners? However, that already happened many times before Larry. That's why he decided to create this little service for Time Squad robots. That was very useful to learn more about them.**

 **The first time they created these machines, they didn't believe they would have such feelings. They just thought that they could develop personality and emotions due to their programing. Now, many people (especially Time Squad leaders) thought there was more than just a program in these beings. Queen Jezebel developed more rights for them in her country, then had been followed by many others politicians. Oh yes. He could see it everywhere. These prospectus for a better future for a robot. "A robot needs a family too". Of course, they would never be the equal of humans. But that's already a good beginning.**

 **Ernest didn't fall for this trap.**

 **Robots were simply that: robots. Machines. They were only machines they could fix, repair, and abandon when they went useless. So listening to them talking about possible feelings of grief was just like a bad joke to him.**

 **Nevertheless, Larry's case was particularly interesting. However, that was interesting for another reason.**

" **At which point did you realize you loved this man? Fiskmeyer?" Ernest asked.**

 **Indeed. How could such the worst unit in Time Squad become so successful in mission so quickly? He read many reports about this team. Tuddrussel and Larry were horrible together. They did nothing but causing trouble, often calling backup and disrupting others better Units in their mission.**

" **He had been my mentor. I guess I developed feelings for him once, when he threatened to resign after a conflict with the previous Queen. I didn't want…to lose it with him."**

 **Indeed. How was it possible? Ernest always took care of good teams. He always chose the best of the best. He didn't want any dead weight in Time Squad. Of course, Larry wasn't the only one responsible. Tuddrussel was rumoured to be incredibly stupid too. Always punching and beating greatest figures. Once, he even punched a monarch who came to visit Time Squad Headquarters. Ernest felt shame at this. Nevertheless, he also learned about Larry.**

" **I see."**

 **Larry wasn't that bad. His skill could be useful…if they didn't have any other model at hand. But this model was horribly obsolete…Time Squad needed more advanced robot. They had no more place for robots like him.**

 **Furthermore, he knew nothing about history. Yet, he still worked here.**

 **There had to be a reason why they came from the worst Unit to a slightly better Unit. That was definitely not because they suddenly decided to learn history.**

 **There had to be a reason.**

" **You know what?" Ernest spoke up.**

 **Larry stopped.**

" **From what I heard, you really miss your old life as a diplomat. You grieve for Fiskmeyer, but don't you grieve him for this reason?"**

 **He could feel the robot's frown on his face. "What do you mean?"**

 **He had his own theory now. "I mean that your supposed feelings for Fiskmeyer were due to the fact that he could give you a better situation than most of robots had here."**

 **Larry paused for two minutes, before exploding. "Aren't you supposed to be a psychiatrist? How can you say such things? Of course, that isn't the reason!"**

 **Please, don't pretend with me, Ernest thought. Indeed, he was right. These robots had no feelings for anyone. However, they enjoyed what people could give to them.**

 **Larry didn't love Fiskmeyer. Not really…He loved him because he was a remembrance of his old life. From what he listened from this robot, he had a great ego. Always thinking as better than everyone…Always complaining that his life in Time Squad wasn't fitting to him, deserving something more.**

 **That was disgusting. He definitely hated interracial relationships. Hearing about a robot and human together…That was so awful.**

" **Maybe you are right." Ernest said. "So, what will you do now? Do you wish to quit Time Squad?"**

 **That would resolve a lot of things.**

"… **No." Larry said, seemingly calming down. "Where would I go? I wouldn't go back to the apartment where Fiskmeyer isn't here anymore. I threw all these things…All these things which reminded me him."**

 **He paused. "I suppose I have to deal with it. After all…I have a new life with my partners."**

 **Ernest froze.**

 **What did he say? Did he hear right?**

 _ **Partners?**_

 **He shook his head. Units were made of two people: one officer and one robot. What would he say anything about someone else?**

" **I suppose you are right." Ernest was thankful that Larry didn't see him right now. Because he had the biggest grin on his face.**

 **He found the reason.**

" **Well, I have to go to make the dinner now." Larry sighed. "You know…You didn't have been very useful in advice"**

 **Ernest was sure: they had someone else who helped them. For their sake, he hoped they didn't. That was forbidden. They risked a lot of things in hiding someone who did the job for them.**

" **However" Larry added. "I think it is good, talking these things out. So…Thanks for listening to me…Ernest."**

 **His tone was more grateful now.**

" **That was a pleasure" Ernest lied. It had been a pain but now, he knew a very interesting fact about this team. He resolved this mystery.**

 **Nevertheless, there was no need to rush things. He had to wait a bit. After all, he didn't know who this person was.**

 **For their sake, he hoped it wasn't someone of the past. If it was, it would ruin history. That would cost a lot to them.**

 **Indeed, Tuddrussel could lose his job. Maybe could he go to jail? As for Larry…with such an obsolete model, deactivation would be unavoidable.**

 **That was good. That would be a horrible Unit gone.**

 **Nevertheless, he had to wait.**

" **Sir?" Phil 450 appeared behind him. "Your daughter is here."**

" **Wonderful" Ernest took his coat. As he was in Time Squad, his children didn't live with them. They lived with their mother before his eldest daughter leaves home for studying. Spending some time with them was refreshing. "Tell Dana I'm coming."**

 **Ernest had another idea coming in mind. Before Phil 450 left, he stopped him. "Tell me. How do you feel about Larry 3000?"**

" **Which one? There are so many of them, Sir."**

" **The one you trained. This model is so residual. There aren't many of them in Time Squad."**

 **Phil 450 remembered. "Ah yes! Well he wasn't advantaged but he did his best in training. Why?"**

" **Hm" Ernest didn't believe it. He sighed. "I should keep a look on him."**

 **While he was going to join his daughter, Phil 450 followed him to teleport. "What are you going to do together, Sir?"**

 **Ernest smiled. "She loves amusement parks. She is like me: she kept her childhood."**

 **Phil 450 nodded in approval. "That's nice of you."**

" **That's all I can do. My only regret was to never spend more time with her. If there is one thing I would like to change in Time Squad, it would be this."**

" **You do your best, Sir."**

" **When you have children, you have to do more than your best for them." Ernest patted Phil 450's shoulder. "I failed at this. Now, she isn't a child anymore."**

 **He closed the door behind him, leaving his computer room in the dark. "Let's go, Phil."**

* * *

 **For the first time in a long time, all of three were reunited in front of a TV show. Tuddrussel and Otto did it every night, but as Larry had finished his chores and the movie didn't sound that bad, he had decided to join them. He had prepared popcorn and was sitting between them.**

" **Doctor Who?" Larry raised one eyebrow.**

" **That's the greatest show in 21** **st** **century!" Otto cried out, excited. "I didn't expect that the future would keep this."**

" **We keep any gem from the past, kid!" Tuddrussel approved, speaking with mouth full. "That's normal, after all."**

 **Larry didn't listen anymore, watching the show. That was sort of close to their situation: travelling time to change the future, though instead of a charismatic character such as the Doctor, they had Tuddrussel instead.**

 **At one point of the movie, one character died. That was the Doctor's lover. At this moment, Larry couldn't help but flinching. He took popcorn though he didn't eat them. While Tuddrussel kept raging on the TV, Otto exchanged a glance with him.**

 **Larry tried to ignore him. There was no doubt the boy guessed something wrong happened with Fiskmeyer. He expected him to talk about it, but Larry always tried to deny everything. He didn't want to talk about it.**

" **That's so unfair!" Tuddrussel cried, taking a handkerchief. "Why do my favourite characters always die?"**

 **Larry didn't speak.**

" **Don't worry, Tuddrussel." Otto tried to reassure him. "After all, he will come back in the past to save her."**

 **Larry froze. He didn't focus on the television any more. He didn't hear anything anymore. He didn't watch anything anymore.**

 **He ignored Tuddrussel crying and Otto's words. All he cared about was this single sentence resonating in his mind.**

 _ **He will come back in the past.**_

 **Larry immediately stood up, quickly leaving the lounge. "Larry!" Otto called him back. "What are you doing?"**

 **He headed for the computer room, not thinking anymore. He heard Otto hurriedly following him. "Larry!"**

* * *

" **Hey! What is Rust butt doing?" Tuddrussel said.**

 **Why didn't he think about it earlier? Larry was overjoyed. Indeed, after everything they did…He forgot the fact that he could go back in the past.**

 **That was so stupid! How could he forget it?**

" **I'm going now." Larry finally replied, rushing to the computer. Otto and Tuddrussel exchange a glance, completely astonished.**

" **What do you mean? Where are you going?"**

 **Larry turned around. "Well, I'm going at home, of course."**

" **At home?" Tuddrussel came closer to him. "Hey! We already are. Don't you notice where we are? We are on the satellite! Please, we will miss everything."**

 **Otto went silent. However, Larry shook his head. "My home is here. Fiskmeyer is waiting for me."**

" **Oh I see!" Tuddrussel crossed his arms. "Sir I'm-better-than-everyone returned!"**

" **What do you mean?" Otto paused. "Why do you need to come back in the past, Larry?"**

 **Larry focused back on the screen. His expression was made of stone now. "You already guessed, Otto."**

" **What?" Tuddrussel kept saying, not understanding.**

 **Otto's face crumbled. He definitely understood now. Larry sighed. He would have preferred to hide it from them. He would have preferred to spare Otto from this. Unfortunately, it didn't matter now.**

" **So. I'm going back to the past to bring him here. After all…we have a cure for everything now."**

" **What are you saying?" Tuddrussel repeated. "Hey! Aren't you the one who always talked about "minimal interference" if we stole anything from the past?"**

 **Indeed, Larry remembered. "That isn't the same thing. We can just…bring Fiskmeyer and curing him here."**

" **But Larry…" Otto took a breath. "That isn't a good idea."**

" **What isn't a good idea?" Larry clenched his fists. "After all, we hid you. We can do the same for Fiskmeyer. I don't see where the problem is."**

 **Otto exchanged a glance with Tuddrussel. "I fear it wouldn't prevent him to die, Larry."**

" **What are you saying again?" Larry tapped on the keyboard quicker. Otto's voice began to get on his nerves.**

" **Larry. That isn't a good thing to cling on the past. Even if we cured him now, what would happen? He would live more years but…He would still die in the end."**

 **Larry went still, his eyes widening at Otto's argument.**

" **Indeed" Tuddrussel approved. "Future fixed a lot of things, but it didn't fix death."**

 **XJ5 told him the same thing. They couldn't prevent death.**

 **Fiskmeyer was dead. In the end, he would still die.**

 **Larry realized it now. He stopped, looking down on the keyboard, without doing anything.**

" **Larry?" Otto's voice resonated in his ears. He felt a tiny hand on his shoulder. "Larry…Are you alright? Please, talk to us."**

" **Yes" He heard Tuddrussel's voice from the other side. "You know, we are there for you, buddy."**

 **He closed his eyes. They were right: he was clinging to the past.**

" **I—"Larry took breath, drying his cheek to prevent a tear from falling. His voice trembled. "I just wanted to take this chance to…just enjoy more time with him. A-after all, we just wasted a lot of time, by arguing and sulking, parting ways of each other."**

 **He stood up. On the screen, Fiskmeyer's face just appeared. It looked like the computer mocked him now. However, Larry tried to avoid this picture's gaze. "I'm going to take…fresh air."**

" **In the space?" Tuddrussel cried out.**

* * *

 **In their garden, that was night. Larry was sitting down. He did nothing but contemplating the stars above him. Of course, he watched every day through the window. However, he watched them from space. That was nice, for once seeing them from a fake place that looked like Earth.**

 **It just reminded him how little they were.**

" **Larry?" Otto sat down near him.**

"… **Otto."**

 **Larry only didn't feel sadness now: he felt guilt and regret. For everything he said to him, for the way he treated him these last days…Larry couldn't face his stare now.**

" **Since when do you know it?" The boy moved closer.**

" **For a long time. I planned to move in with him but—" Larry paused. "That was too late."**

" **Why didn't you warn us about it?"**

 **To be fair, he didn't know. "That would have been useless."**

" **Larry I—"Otto sighed. "We are here for you. Tuddrussel and I are here for you no matter what. We only don't live together, Larry. We protect each other; we take care of each other."**

 _ **We protect each other; we take care of each other**_

" **Unlike you, I can't die." Larry felt Otto's hand on his. "I will watch you go. That would be even more painful than for Fiskmeyer."**

 **This time, Otto smiled at him. That was a sad but genuine smile. "And so what? Are you planning to stay alone your entire life? You shouldn't worry about the future, Larry. You should focus on the present. George Washington once told me present was the most important. No matter if the future sounds bright, ominous…Only present matters."**

 **XJ5 told him the same thing: not focusing on the future.**

 **That's what happened with Fiskmeyer: he didn't enjoy his time with him enough.**

" **We have a lot of things to accomplish together before it happens, Larry." Otto kept on. "We have missions but not only that: we may have sadness yet to come but there are still fun and happy times to enjoy together!"**

"… **You think so?"**

" **Indeed! That's what teams are meant to do, Larry"**

 **This time, Larry disagreed. Before Otto could keep speaking, Larry suddenly caught Otto's arm, the boy letting a yelp of surprise out. The moment after, Otto was on his knees, Larry hugging him tightly.**

"… **That's what families are meant to do, Otto" Larry corrected him.**

 **Then, tears came up. Larry sobbed in Otto's hair over and over. While he soaked Otto's shirt, it made him feel…way better. That's like pain went away with his tears.**

 **Once he stopped, he pulled back. Otto's eyes were red too though he still smiled. "I'm glad you like us, Larry. I thought you didn't. I was afraid and…"**

" **No, Otto. I don't like you" Larry cut him in, before hugging him again. "I love you."**

 **Indeed. He loved this boy. He loved Otto…and he would never let anyone taking him. He knew death would tear them apart…but the boy was right. Before death, there were still so much fun times to enjoy together.**

" **Everything would be alright, Larry" Otto said, in his chest. "…You just need time. Afterward, you will feel better."**

" **What I regret the most" Larry sighed. "What I regret the most is that I never gave him a proper goodbye. I wasn't even here when it happened."**

 **This time, Otto looked up back at him. "Maybe there is a way."**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **Otto smiled.**


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 : Hope spot**

 **Fiskmeyer was in his apartment, taking care of old files given by his employer. However, his mind was wandering on his meeting with Larry. Their reunion left him quite dreamy.**

 **When he contacted Larry again, he had the clear intention of fixing their relationship. After all, they had been together for so many years. He couldn't let it end on bad terms. Especially due to a stupid argument…After that, they had a kind of date. One of best moments of his life…Though not the best one ever. The best moment of his life was when Larry appeared in his apartment, after an argument. Then, the two of them confessed their love for each other and slept together.**

 **This one, had been the best moment of his life.**

 **He wanted to live with him. Indeed, Larry didn't want to move in with him because of Otto and Tuddrussel. He couldn't resent him, after all. Otto was adorable. As for Tuddrussel, well…He wondered if there was something going on between Larry and he. That was much more than Fiskmeyer could offer, especially by now.**

 **So the robot offered him another option: quitting his job and living on his satellite along with Tuddrussel and Otto. However, while the idea was extremely tempting, Fiskmeyer didn't want to feel like an intruder in Larry's new family. Then…they could be in trouble because Time Squad rules forbad them to bring someone in their Unit. After all, they already brought Otto from the past.**

 **He stood up again, heading for the kitchen. He had to prepare his meal. However, while he opened the fridge, a loud noise coming from the lounge interrupted him.**

" **What?" Fiskmeyer suddenly went scared. Was it a burglar? He immediately took a knife, ready to face them.**

" **Otto, are you sure it is a good idea?" A familiar voice left him open-mouthed. He put his knife down to check.**

 **In his lounge, three people of his acknowledge arguing with each other. Fiskmeyer's eyes widened. "Larry? Tuddrussel? Otto?"**

" **Oh! Hello, dude!" Tuddrussel greeted him.**

 **Larry gulped, giving him a shy and awkward look. "Fiskmeyer"**

" **What are you doing here?" He couldn't help but stammering. "…Not that I mind you being here but-"**

" **We came to offer you to go in an amusement park!" Otto immediately answered. Larry looked away.**

"… **An amusement park?" Fiskmeyer raised one eyebrow.**

" **Yes! Larry liked this evening with you so we decided to do it again. Though this time in an amusement park." Tuddrussel chuckled, patting Larry's shoulder.**

 **Fiskmeyer's stare focused on the robot. Larry nodded. "Yes. I would like to do one more evening with you all, Fiskmeyer."**

 **Why? Fiskmeyer didn't understand. He wondered if Larry doubted anything about his state of health. Impossible…How could he know?**

" **I have a lot of work to do, Larry. I'm sorry. Maybe another time"**

" **Fiskmeyer" Larry began though he didn't finish his sentence. His tone was pleading.**

 _ **Why?**_

" **Hey! You can give this to us, dude!" Tuddrussel glared at the ex-Senator. He noticed a gun at hand. Impossible…he wouldn't use it against him? Fiskmeyer was completely astonished right now. "After all, we welcomed you on our satellite" Tuddrussel kept on.**

" **Yes." Otto approved. "Your work can wait. Let's go together, all four of us."**

 **Larry smiled to him. "Yes. It would be a pleasure, Fiskmeyer."**

 **Okay, he didn't understand anything. However, Larry's look was enough to convince Fiskmeyer. "Very well…Let's go, since I think your friend will shoot me if I refuse."**

" **Exactly!" Tuddrussel replied.**

" **Tuddrussel…Stop with your gun."**

" **Let me take my coat."**

* * *

" **HAHAHA! That's awesome, baby!" Tuddrussel laughed, tossing his head in a roller coaster.**

 **He and Otto were in one carriage while Larry and Fiskmeyer were in another one. Fiskmeyer's face turned green. If Larry had been human, he probably would have been in the same state…though it wouldn't prevent him to puke.**

" **Why did I listen to Tuddrussel?"**

" **Don't worry, Larry…That's fun." Fiskmeyer chuckled.**

" **I'm very afraid for Otto" Larry and Fiskmeyer's wagon slowed down. "…What if he fell?"**

 **Fiskmeyer took this opportunity to grab Larry's chin in with his hand and kissing him. "Nothing will happen, Larry. His safety is ensured with Tuddrussel."**

" **You don't really reassure me but—AAAAAAAAAARG!" Larry screamed the moment the wagon fastened up again. He felt Fiskmeyer's hand on his again, probably to reassure him. "I WILL NEVER DO IT AGAIN!"**

* * *

 **Afterward, the quartet wandered around the amusement park, Otto and Tuddrussel eating a massive candy-floss. Larry and Fiskmeyer held each other's hands, smiling to each other.**

" **Hey! Let's go to bumper cars!" Otto cried out.**

" **No, Otto" Larry shook his head. "That's too dangerous for you. You could get hurt."**

" **Hey, don't worry, Lar!" Tuddrussel laughed. "Nothing wrong will happen. That's for fun. I'm going up with the kid. You and Fiskmeyer could take another car."**

" **Fun means danger with you, Tuddrussel." Larry frowned when he noticed a kid crying, his arm broken due to collision with another bumper car. He stared down at Otto before switching to Fiskmeyer. He actually hesitated: whom should he go with? They decided to go back here to enjoy more fun with Fiskmeyer. Nevertheless, he felt responsible of Otto.**

 **Fiskmeyer tightened his hand, whispering in his ear. "It is okay, Larry. You can go with Otto if you wish. I will be with Tuddrussel so."**

" **Are you sure?" Larry felt bad. Nevertheless, Fiskmeyer came closer to steal another kiss from him. "It will be alright."**

 **Larry felt heat radiating him while Tuddrussel rolled his eyes. "Sheesh…Take a room."**

" **Don't be jealous, Tuddrussel!" Otto chuckled. The man glared at him. "Otto!"**

" **Let's go, Otto." Larry followed the boy.**

 **Larry let the boy driving while checking all around them. "Here!" He pointed at Tuddrussel and Fiskmeyer in another bumper car. "They are after us!"**

" **He will beat them, Larry" Otto laughed before turning to left in order to follow them.**

" **Otto! Don't drive too fast, please!" Larry shouted. However, the moment he said these words, they collided with another bumper car. Larry flinched, out of pain.**

" **It's alright, Larry!" Otto chuckled. Not very far, they watched Tuddrussel and Fiskmeyer having good fun together. Tuddrussel drove in their direction, ready to attack them. Indeed, Larry forgot about the others bumper cars. That was only about four of them.**

 **Otto kept driving faster, despite Larry's warnings to not do. Nevertheless, four minutes later, Tuddrussel and Fiskmeyer's bumper car crashed into theirs, sending Larry fly and crashing near another closer stand.**

" **Larry!" Fiskmeyer's voice was all he could hear now. For the moment, Larry could only see black and stars. After one minute, Larry's vision appeared back again. Fiskmeyer was leaning over him, worried.**

" **Tuddrussel! You were a bit too strong" Otto said.**

" **I should have guessed it was Tuddrussel again!" Larry shouted. "Otto, are you alright?"**

" **Hehehe yes!" The boy smiled.**

" **Everything is fine, now" Fiskmeyer smiled, helping Larry up.**

* * *

 **After trying others attractions, the group stopped at a photo booth. "Should we make some for memories?" Otto offered.**

 **Larry shrugged. "Why not?"**

" **Cool!" Tuddrussel was the first to rush inside. Larry gave him some money, allowing the man to be photographed.**

 **Once it was done, photos went out. Larry took them, eyes narrowing. "Couldn't you be a bit more serious?" Larry sighed.**

 **Indeed, Tuddrussel clowned about one more time. The best was one about Tuddrussel giving his catchphrase "It's go time!" with a threatening look though Larry thought he looked like more a monkey than anything else.**

" **Hey! Let's take some too! We shall make some together" Otto hurriedly went inside in his turn, joining Tuddrussel in his stupidity. Once their photos were made, Fiskmeyer and Larry were the next ones. First, they went serious, Larry simply leaning his head on Fiskmeyer's shoulder. Afterward, they decided that was boring before joining the others two, grimacing at the camera and laughing.**

" **Haha! I will keep it preciously" Tuddrussel burst out laughing.**

" **Don't you dare"**

" **Oh yes, I will" Fiskmeyer approved.**

" **Don't you dare!" Larry repeated, giving him a pleading look.**

" **Hey" Otto offered. "Let's take a photography all together!"**

 **They all sat down together, Otto on Larry's knees while Tuddrussel sat at Larry's right, grimacing at the camera again. Fiskmeyer sat at Larry's left, weakly smiling, wrapping his arm around the robot's shoulders.**

" **Say CHEESE!" The voice ordered.**

" **BWAH!" Everyone replied, making funny faces.**

* * *

" **Thanks for this great day" Fiskmeyer said, once they returned from the amusement park. He patted Otto's head. "That had been such a long time since I didn't have any fun. Thanks for this idea."**

" **That was Otto's idea" Larry corrected.**

 **Tuddrussel nodded, though he focused more on the photos. Otto took his arm. "Let's take a drink, Tuddrussel."**

" **What?" However, Otto didn't reply to him. He simply winked at Larry. The latter realized what his plan was. He shrugged then turned back at Fiskmeyer.**

" **You are really good with children, Otto." The man said, watching Otto and Tuddrussel leave.**

" **Not that good" Larry chuckled. "Sometimes, I have the feeling that we are children and Otto is the parent. He is always there, trying to make peace between us whenever Tuddrussel and I argue."**

" **I can imagine. I forgot how you could be when you were angry." Fiskmeyer came close to caress Larry. The robot let him do, leaning his head in his hand, enjoying the contact. That was so warm…so welcomed.**

" **Now, I understand why you chose this particular day to take me in an amusement park."**

 **Larry froze, though he didn't break the contact. He simply watched Fiskmeyer, clueless. This latter gave him a sad smile.**

" **I can read you like an open book." He said. "Furthermore, you can go back in the past. I know you saw something."**

 **The robot didn't reply anything. He simply put his hand on Fiskmeyer's, still on his face.**

" **This life you wished" Fiskmeyer began. "I would have liked it too. I would have adored living with you, having fun like we did today. It would have been the greatest life for my last days."**

 **Larry gulped, avoiding his stare.**

" **But I'm not worried about you, Larry." Fiskmeyer kept. "I know you will do well. Otto is a good boy. I know you and Tuddrussel will raise him up good. He will become someone you will become proud of."**

 **Larry's voice broke. "I'm already proud of him. I just wanted…you by my side too."**

" **We will meet again, Larry." Fiskmeyer wrapped his arm around Larry's waist, hugging him close. "I'm sure of it. In any way or another…I'm sure we will meet again."**

 **Larry's tears fell down, burying his face in Fiskmeyer's shoulder. "I hope too."**

" **Indeed. Never forget it, Larry: you have a soul too. Robots have souls, too. Robots aren't tools…they are living beings like humans."**

 **He paused. "Don't be afraid."**

 _ **Don't be afraid. Savour each day…**_

 **At last, Larry nodded.**

* * *

 **Larry found Tuddrussel and Otto in a café much later. Parting with Fiskmeyer had been difficult…yet he acted like they would meet tomorrow. That was so odd. Larry felt sad…but happy nonetheless.**

 **He felt happy he could have this single day.**

 **He sat down at their table, asking for oil. "It had been fun, huh?" Tuddrussel asked.**

" **Yes" Larry approved, smiling back at Tuddrussel. "Thanks both of you. It meant…a lot to me."**

" **That's what families are meant to do, Larry." Otto gave him a warm face. Larry patted his head. "…Aren't you too sad?"**

" **I am" Larry replied, "Though I'm ready to move on. I could say goodbye to Fiskmeyer and…my old life. I have a much better life waiting for me now."**

" **Great!" Tuddrussel let out a sigh of relief. "Glad about it."**

" **So" Larry said, changing subject. "What do you wish to eat tonight?"**

" **Burgers!" Tuddrussel immediately replied. Otto gave a pleading look at Larry as well. "Please."**

 **Larry rolled his eyes though he agreed. "Okay. Burgers"**

" **Yeah baby!" Tuddrussel immediately went happier now.**

" **I'm going to toilet, first." Otto said, before standing up. He smiled back at Larry. "I'm so happy for you."**

" **I'm so happy to be with you too." Larry replied, before holding his hand out to receive his oil while Otto disappeared.**

* * *

 **Twenty minutes later, Larry had finished his oil and Tuddrussel ordered another coffee. However, Otto didn't return. "He takes a long time." Larry sighed.**

" **Well…Maybe that's this candy-floss." Tuddrussel replied.**

 **He shook his head. "No, I'm worried. I'm going to check him up."**

 **Larry headed for toilets, where Otto was supposed to be. "Otto? Are you alright?"**

 **Nobody replied. "Otto?" He knocked at one of doors. "Otto?" Larry repeated, a slight worried.**

 **At one point, he decided to open one door. However, that wasn't Otto inside, but an unknown man who yelled at him, angry.**

 **Otto…Larry thought. Impossible! He was here! He felt it.**

 **He waited five minutes. One door opened, Larry smiled. However, that wasn't Otto. Otto didn't come out.**

 **Where is he? Larry waited again. However, there was no Otto.**

 **Otto didn't appear again.**

" **Otto!" Larry screamed, ignoring the others's stare. He hurriedly left toilets to find Tuddrussel. This latter was drinking his coffee as usual.**

" **Hey? What's up?"**

" **Otto…He disappeared!"**

" **What?" This time Tuddrussel threw his cup off. They both stood up. "Unbelievable! He must be here!"**

" **We have to find him, Tuddrussel" Larry panicked. He ran to find a waiter, punching the counter. "Did you see the boy who accompanied us? Did you watch him leave?"**

 **The waiter cleaned a glass, shrugging. "Oh. You mean, the little boy with glasses?"**

" **Yes!" Larry's voice went higher. "Did you see him?"**

 **The man nodded. "Yes. He left with a man, ten minutes ago."**


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 : Fed up**

 **Otto came through a lot of things in his young life: he had been an orphan, used as a slave for a monstrous and tyrannical nun who never cared for toddlers under her charge. He had met Tuddrussel and Larry who now welcomed him as part of their family. He had been put in many dangerous situations while trying to fix the past.**

 **However, while his greatest fear had been Sister Thornley, this came close second. He was gagged, being carried over by another gold and pink robot without any spacesuit. "Bring him over, Phil 450. We leave"**

 **Otto tried to speak despite he couldn't. Phil 450 said. "The boy would like to know who you are and what you do want with him."**

 **It surprised Otto greatly. How could the robot read his own thought? Though that shouldn't surprise him. The robot was very advanced, a lot more than Larry was. He definitely possessed more abilities than he could.**

" **My name is Ernest Canoon, young boy." Ernest kept walking without looking back at him. "I'm one of Time Squad figures."**

 _ **Time Squad?**_ **Otto didn't understand. Why would someone in Time Squad come to get him? Why would they kidnap him?**

 **Then he remembered what Larry said. Bringing someone from the past was strictly forbidden. It could get them punished. What was it about? Did Ernest kidnap him because he wanted to get back at Tuddrussel and Larry?**

 **This time, he didn't try to hide his fear anymore. He tried to speak up again.**

" **The boy would like to know what you will do with him."**

 **Otto nodded. Ernest shrugged. "I'm going to keep you for a while. Your fate remains unsealed. Nevertheless, let's just say: it is the end for Tuddrussel and Larry's unit."**

 _ **What?**_

" **The boy would like to know what you will do up to Tuddrussel and Larry."**

" **Tuddrussel will be fired, that's for sure. I will do anything to put him in jail too. As for Larry, he will be deactivated. After all, these two knew rules. They went against them so…they chose their destiny."**

 **No! Otto wanted to say. No! He wished to scream, to call someone for help! To do anything…**

" **The boy would like to know why."**

" **Will you stop, Phil?" Ernest scolded him. "It becomes annoying."**

 **He turned back at Otto. "Time Squad needs strong teams. The fact they relied on a boy…Not even another man but a boy…" He paused. "It is disgusting. It shows how incompetent they are. Furthermore, they put you into danger as well while you shouldn't be."**

 **Otto shook his head.**

 _ **That's not true! I'm the one who wanted to be with them…Why can't you leave us alone? Please. I want to see them again.**_

" **We are coming, Sir." Phil 450 said.**

 **Otto followed his gaze. That was a teleporter.**

 _ **No!**_ **Otto tried to struggle. However, Phil's grip was strong. Ernest gave him a devious smirk before they went in the teleporter, Phil tapping his wrist.**

 **Tuddrussel, Larry…Otto thought, trying not to cry.**

 **Then, they vanished.**

* * *

 **Tuddrussel and Larry searched for Otto during two hours, calling and screaming his name through the entire town. They asked to people if they ever saw a boy looking like Otto but they never replied "yes". They even went into the most ominous areas such like horrible bars, little streets where nobody went. Tuddrussel even punched some guys who looked suspicious but they never found Otto.**

 **After two hours, Larry broke down. "Where is he? My gosh, where is he?"**

" **I don't know!" Tuddrussel punched the wall, in rage. "He must be here! Someone, something must have seen him in that damned town!"**

 **Larry wished that wasn't true…He wished that was only a nightmare. He just grieved Fiskmeyer and now, someone took Otto away from them! That must be a bad joke.**

" **No matter who took him, I'm going to tear his eyes out for this!" Tuddrussel kept on.**

"… **Maybe shall we call the police" Larry offered, trembling.**

" **Oh yeah, great idea, you rust butt!" Tuddrussel cried out, sarcastic. "Let's call the police! There is just a problem: we ARE the police! Unless we call our clones, I can't believe we-"**

 **He stopped. Larry's tears were running on his cheeks again. Larry couldn't help it. He couldn't imagine Otto being kidnapped…Furthermore he knew what would be the issue: either they found Otto…either they never found him again.**

 _ **I'm very happy for you, Larry.**_

 _ **That's what families are meant to do.**_

 **He couldn't help but recalling their last exchange. What families were meant to do was protecting each other.**

 **They had to protect Otto.**

" **We have to call help" Larry said, a sad tone in his voice.**

" **Really?" Tuddrussel raised one eyebrow. "Who?"**

" **Guess."**

 **At what he was implying, Tuddrussel clenched his teeth in anger and disgust. He knew he really wanted to avoid them. Larry wanted too. But they had no choice, if they wanted to find Otto again…**

" **We have to!" Larry insisted, preparing to tap his wrist for backup. "You know it too"**

 **Tuddrussel growled on annoyance though he let Larry doing it.**

* * *

 **On the satellite, Sheila was taking dinner while XJ5 was writing last pieces of report. The moment he finished, the alarm went off.**

" **Another mission?" Sheila asked, standing up, ready.**

 **XJ5 shook his head, recognizing this kind of alarm. "No, officer Sternwell. It is the call for backup."**

" **I bet five dollars it is Tuddrussel and Larry." Sheila chuckled, dryly.**

" **Hehe. I don't bet. You always win" XJ5 followed her to the computer room. Indeed, she was right : that's them again. Sheila couldn't help but sighing.**

" **Sometimes, I pity Larry for taking care of two children" She said, joining the teleporter.**

" **I prefer pitying the little boy for taking care of these two" XJ5 replied.**

" **Hm. You have a point. Let's go"**

* * *

 **As soon as Sheila and XJ5 appeared, Larry immediately rushed at them to explain the situation. Worry began to take over him, and he couldn't help stammering and choking.**

" **Calm down, Larry" Sheila said, a bit sarcastic. "I don't understand. Take a breath and tell us everything."**

" **It should be obvious" Tuddrussel rolled his eyes.**

" **Otto had been kidnapped!" Larry cried out.**

 **This time, Sheila froze. She definitely didn't expect that. A frown came on her face. "What do you mean?"**

" **For the God's sake, Sheila" Tuddrussel answered. "We will not repeat everything! You know what it means!"**

 **Larry explained everything: Fiskmeyer's death, their last moment of fun together, Otto going to toilet and never coming back. As soon as he finished, he couldn't do anything but sitting down on a chair, trying to suppress a sob.**

 **What was it how a parent felt when they lose their children? Larry shook his head. He tried to keep hope. Otto wasn't gone…he was smart.**

 **He was smart and terribly naïve sometimes, Larry thought.**

 **The duet was shocked as well. Sheila glared back at Tuddrussel, a scolding tone in her voice. "Couldn't you be more careful?"**

" **What do you mean?" Tuddrussel spat.**

" **You know it. You never leave a child alone, Tuddrussel." She shook her head. "Never! Anything can happen."**

" **Haha! Do you think it is my fault?" Tuddrussel laughed, though anger was still obvious in his tone. "And how can you know anything about children? You have no children!"**

" **Enough!" XJ5's voice raised up. Sheila already clenched her fists, ready for a fight.**

 **She seemingly calmed down, though she maintained a cold face at Tuddrussel. "We should go to check the café where you three were at first."**

" **But we already checked it up" Larry protested. "What more can we do?"**

" **Did you check up cameras?" She asked.**

 **Tuddrussel and Larry exchanged a look. "Camera?"**

" **Indeed. Cameras probably filmed the entire scene" XJ5 approved.**

" **Well we didn't think about it" Tuddrussel shrugged.**

" **For some reason, it doesn't surprise me" Sheila commented, following Larry who showed them the way. "Maybe in this way, we will see who kidnapped Otto. Afterward, we will bring him back."**

" **I see" Tuddrussel nodded. "That sounds to be a great plan."**

" **Thanks, Sheila" Larry gave her a smile, feeling hope again. "And XJ5 too" They were right to contact them. They always found a solution for everything.**

" **No problem" Sheila simply said. "…I want to find Otto too. I grew up quite attached to the boy as well."**

* * *

 **When they came back to the café, Sheila only had to show her badge to the owner to have full access to the cameras. Larry gave them an approximate hour to allow XJ5 to rewind recordings until they could see the trio appear on the screen. At this time, Otto was still with them. Larry just came in the café.**

" **Otto" Larry sighed, closing his eyes. He didn't wish the pain and anguish taking over him again.**

 **Suddenly, he felt a hand on his shoulder. He nearly jumped, turning around. He expected XJ5 to be the one comforting him but actually…Tuddrussel was the one who gave him a sad smile.**

" **That would be alright, Lar. We will find him again."**

 **It surprised Larry a bit, but now he didn't care much. Under normal circumstances, he would have been a bit awkward. Maybe he would have lashed out at Tuddrussel for this.**

 **Here…he found it nice.**

" **Yes" Larry nodded, putting his hand on Tuddrussel's. "We will find him."**

 **Suddenly, XJ5 suddenly cried out. "Here he is!" Immediately, Tuddrussel and Larry focused back on the screen, expecting the worst.**

 **Indeed, that was close. On the screen, they could watch Otto leaving the toilets. As he was about to join them back, a tall man headed in his direction. Larry saw Tuddrussel clenching his fists, rage obvious in his eyes. Despite they didn't hear anything, they could watch the man taking with Otto before taking something out of his pocket. They recognized it as a tear gas that the man immediately used against the boy.**

" **I'm going to kill him" Tuddrussel snarled out when Otto was attacked, crying out of pain.**

 **While Otto was blinded, they noticed the arrival of another person. Or rather, a robot who grabbed Otto, carrying him over under his arm. As soon as the camera focused on the robot's face, Larry couldn't help but screaming out of surprise: "That's impossible!"**

" **What?"**

" **This robot…I know him" He took a breath. "It is Phil 450!"**

 **Indeed, that's him: a pink and gold robot. There were no so many of them. That could only be Phil 450, his previous teacher.**

" **Haha, sorry for you guy" Tuddrussel laughed hard. "…Now we know who you are and where you do live!"**

" **Wait" Sheila stopped him.**

 **The man followed them, looking all around like to check if nobody saw them. Phil 450 covered Otto's mouth, glaring at him. Sheila let out a yelp of surprise. "Impossible! That's Ernest!"**

" **Ernest?" Larry asked.**

" **Yes. He is one of Time Squad's leaders" Sheila gave a scared look at Tuddrussel.**

 **Ernest, Larry thought. He was sure of knowing him…But whe-?**

 **Suddenly, he remembered.**

" **Ernest Canoon!"**

 **The man that XJ5 advised him to talk with. The supposedly psychiatrist…was actually one of Time Squad leaders!**

 **And he kidnapped Otto. Why?**

" **How could he know about Otto?" Tuddrussel nearly punched Ernest through the screen. "For crying out loud, how can he know anything?"**

 **Larry closed his eyes. Unfortunately, he knew. "That's my fault"**

" **What?"**

 **Everyone watched him. Larry committed a mistake. He knew he was the responsible. If Ernest learned Otto's existence, that's because of him. "I let it slip…when I contacted him"**

" **How could you?" Tuddrussel glared at him, coming close. Unlike his previous attitude toward him, he was ready to attack him.**

 **This time, Larry wouldn't prevent him to harm him. He deserved it, after all.**

" **I wanted to talk to someone!" Larry tried to justify himself. "I just learned about Fiskmeyer's death and…I didn't know he would guess!"**

" **You stupid rust-butt!" Tuddrussel raised his punch at him. Larry closed his eyes, ready for the collision.**

 **Nevertheless, it never came. Ultimately, Tuddrussel decided not to. Maybe Sheila's warning stare stopped him to.**

" **At least, we know who is behind this" Sheila sighed. "We know where Otto is."**

" **SO what are we waiting for?" Tuddrussel cried out. "Otto must be scared as Hell!"**

" **Indeed, Buck but…" Sheila paused. "If Ernest knows about Otto, you can expect the consequences of this."**

 **Sheila was right: they committed a grave mistake by bringing Otto here.**

" **What would he do to him?" Larry asked him. Sheila avoided his look.**

" **Time Squad leaders are ruthless when it comes to protect history. They wouldn't hesitate to get rid of any problem to protect humanity."**

" **What do you mean?" Tuddrussel's voice went suddenly calm. "…You do mean that Ernest thingy could harm Otto?"**

 **Sheila didn't any word to reply.**

" **A child isn't worth humanity for them, Tuddrussel." XJ5 spoke for her.**

 **Larry remembered the rules.**

 **Tuddrussel risked jail. And Larry risked deactivation.**

" **Lawrence, are you alright?" He heard XJ5 telling him.**

 **How could he be alright? If they rescued Otto, they would face any punishment from Time Squad leaders.**

 **If they didn't rescue Otto, who knew what Ernest could do to him.**

 **Larry was scared of deactivation. Actually, he had been a coward who ran away for his life whenever there was any danger.**

 **However, he was also scared for Otto…A lot more scared for Otto.**

" **Bah!" Tuddrussel said. "As if I was afraid of prison. Otto's life is threatened"**

 **Tuddrussel was right.**

 **How could he leave Otto here? Larry was disgusted of himself for hesitating between his own life and Otto's.**

 **How could he leave Otto after everything he did for him? For them?**

 **Because their Time Squad unit became alive the moment Otto appeared.**

 **How could he leave Otto? Even if they committed the horrible mistake of bringing him in, Larry didn't believe once that Otto's life wasn't worth humanity.**

 **To Larry, Otto's life was worth everything.**

" **We go" Larry approved, determined. "We go to rescue Otto."**

 _ **I'm going to rescue Otto…and then I'm going to rescue my family.**_

 _ **I'm going to save this new life.**_

 **Fiskmeyer, Larry thought, wait for me.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27: What a family is meant to do**

 **Despite Ernest was his jailor, Otto thought that he could have been in a worse situation. Indeed, Ernest didn't lock Otto in a cell. He didn't torture him. He didn't use him as a slave to make his chores. He did nothing that Sister Thornley did to him. That's quite the contrary.**

 **They were on a big satellite, a lot larger than the one he lived on, with Tuddrussel and Larry. Ernest gave Otto a room and a quite comfortable one. He also gave him many comic books, a TV and a computer simple enough to use. He invited him to dinner at his table while Phil 450 was doing most of chores, without complaining.**

 **Indeed, Ernest wasn't mean. He could be quite polite toward him, talking to him like a father would do to a child. Otto was quite surprised though through missions he accomplished with his friends, he already knew that life wasn't like an animated show where good guys were all white and villains were all evil. That was a lot more complicated than this.**

" **So, Otto" Ernest told him, eating some chicken served by Phil 450. "Did you never think about returning to the 21** **st** **century?"**

 **Otto poked the food. That wasn't bad, but he couldn't eat anything. Stress was invading his being. If he ate, he would puke. However, Ernest's question made him frown. "Why would I return here?"**

" **Because that's your place" Ernest coldly replied.**

" **My place is with Tuddrussel and Larry. I belong to them, no matter if many millennium of years tear us apart."**

 **Ernest rolled his eyes. Phil 450 quietly came back in the kitchen. "You understand nothing. They endangered you."**

 **Otto knew he had to stay calm. Nevertheless, Ernest began to get on his nerves. "YOU understand nothing! They didn't kidnap me. I was the one who wanted to go with them"**

" **But why? Why would you do such a thing?" Ernest shook his head. Apparently, it didn't interest him. "Never mind. You were a fool, following them. You knew nothing about Time Squad."**

 **Otto put his fork down. "I've learned enough about Time Squad. I know what your goal is: fixing the past. Protect the future. Time is like a rope. Larry explained me everything."**

 **The man answered nothing. He just ordered Phil 450 to serve him more. Afterward, he faced him again. "If I was your father, I would hunt these two down for endangering you. I would kill them for taking you away from me."**

 **Otto clenched his fists. He was losing patience. "Really? Well, I will teach you something! You are not my father! I would never call you such. I already have a family."**

" **I see" He turned to Phil 450, giving him a dry chuckle. "Look like the little man knew nothing about Stockholm Syndrome, despite how smart he is."**

" **I know what Stockholm Syndrome is!" Otto glared at him. "I have no such a thing. Larry and Tuddrussel never mistreated me. Quite the contrary! They took care of me"**

" **That's what victims always say" His interlocutor commented, bitter. "That's enough. Phil, go to take the young man back to his room."**

 **Phil nodded before taking Otto by arm. "Let me go! Why do you want this?"**

" **Why?" Ernest shrugged. "Because I want the best for you, Otto. Everything Larry and Tuddrussel did to you were solely for their own interest."**

" **That's not true!"**

 **Suddenly, while Otto struggled to make the robot release him, a sudden noise came from the computer room. Ernest frowned, standing up and heading for the source.**

" **What is it?"**

 **Otto recognized this sound. That's the one the Unit made whenever they teleported somewhere.**

 **Inside, the boy couldn't help but grinning, hopeful.**

 **Indeed, he was right. As soon as Ernest appeared back in the room, his hands were up. Behind him, there were Tuddrussel and Sheila, pointing their guns on him, obvious anger on their face. They were followed by the robots, Larry and XJ5 who looked all around, probably checking for any potential threat.**

" **Guys!" Otto cried out.**

 **Immediately, Phil 450 released him.**

" **Otto!" Larry gave him a warm smile. "You are okay! I'm so glad!"**

" **Hehe, sorry for being late, little one" Tuddrussel added.**

 **However, before Otto could join them, Phil 450 rushed at a red button planted on the wall near his head. "…What?"**

 **Ernest smiled. "Well done, Phil"**

" **What are you doing?" Sheila's tone was worried.**

 **Before Otto could understand what's happening, a cloud of smoke appeared, surrounding the two Units. Otto didn't see them anymore, only hearing cough and cursing. "Guys!"**

" **What are you doing, Ernest?" He heard Tuddrussel shouting, clear rage.**

 **Otto could only see his jailor's shape standing up in front of him. In his both hands, he was carrying two guns: the ones Tuddrussel and Sheila used. "A tear gas, of course"**

" **What?"**

 **Once the cloud dispersed, Otto could watch a nightmarish vision. Phil 450 had a Taser at hand, having used it on both Larry and XJ5. The robots weren't affected by tear gas, but they had been taken by surprise, giving enough time for Phil 450 to attack them. When it came to Tuddrussel and Sheila, Otto could distinguish tears running down on their cheeks, their masks not protecting them from the attack. Ernest gave them a sinister smirk.**

" **Guys!" Otto was about to run at them, but Ernest's gun prevented him to step further. "You will not do anything."**

" **What are you going to do with them?" Otto shouted out of despair and fear.**

" **Phil, bring them in their cells" Ernest ordered. Phil nodded. "Of course, Sir"**

" **Phil!" Otto heard Larry whimper, grey eyes instead of his blue ones. Apparently, Taser caused damage in his system. "…How could you do such a thing? I thought-You were supposed to be our teacher! Aren't you ashamed?"**

 **The gold and pink robot simply shrugged. "Anything for my master, Larry. That's what I taught you: your master is the most important thing. I only follow orders"**

 **Larry growled out of pain. Phil grabbed Sheila by her shoulder, forcing her to walk despite tear gas blinded her.**

" **Officer Sternwell" XJ5 tried to stand up.**

" **You better follow my robot" Ernest said, pushing Tuddrussel forward. He was the biggest threat since the others had been neutralized. However, he wasn't in the best shape. "Else, things could get worse than they already are bad"**

" **Guys…" Otto pleaded. "Please, Ernest! Don't do anything to them"**

 **Ernest stopped, while Otto's friends were obeying him, disappearing along with Phil in a long corridor. "I will not do anything to them. Time Squad leaders would take care of them. You will lose any will to be with your precious Unit, Otto Osworth."**

" **What for?" Otto felt tears in his eyes. "They did nothing to you! Nothing!"**

" **They caused damages to history" Ernest insisted, not even looking him back in his eyes. "That's so unforgivable."**

" **What damage?" Otto's voice went lower. "For saving me?"**

 **The latter froze when Otto said this last sentence. However, Otto didn't care. He felt so helpless, now…His friends were captured and he was alone with that man, threatening their lives. He couldn't fight him. He was just a child while Ernest was an adult.**

" **Stop defending them!" Ernest shouted. Suddenly, he grabbed Otto by arm, forcing him to follow him.**

 _ **Why?**_ **Otto only wanted to ask.** _ **Why are you doing this ?**_

 **Time Squad mustn't be the only one reason. Why being so stubborn ? Even if they fixed past, there were still things that changed. Otto wasn't meant to become a historical figure in the future. If he had been, maybe would he have understood why Ernest would punish them.**

 **However, he was sure he would never become someone else other than Otto Osworth, the boy who had been rescued by Tuddrussel and Larry. He didn't want to change anything. He didn't want to go back to the 21** **st** **century. He wanted to stay with them, forever.**

 **Accomplishing missions…Having fun with Tuddrussel…Comforting Larry…**

 **Why couldn't Ernest understand?**

 **Instead, his jailor threw him back in his room. "You better think about it more!" Then Ernest locked the door.**

 **The faint kindness and politeness Ernest gave him just vanished. Now, Otto was treated like a prisoner.**

 **Otto shook his head. He refused to give up. He had to rescue the others! He jumped on the computer Ernest allowed him to use. He didn't know much about future technology though he could still try contacting Larry. After all, Larry once gave him his favourite bit of binary code. Maybe would it be enough to connect with his server.**

 **Maybe if he could, they would find a solution together.**

* * *

 **In the cells, the two units were separated. Tuddrussel tried to tear bars apart to get out of here, but that was useless. They had their own prison, after all. They knew how it worked.**

" **Are you alright, Officer Sternwell?" XJ5 tried to check on any potential injury that Phil could have inflicted on Sheila, but she pushed him off.**

" **I'm fine"**

" **Damn, we are supposed to be Time Squad cops!" Tuddrussel cried out. "How can we be prisoners here?"**

" **XJ5, try contacting the Time Squad leaders" Sheila ordered him. XJ5 obeyed, though when he opened his wrist, his eyes went white.**

" **I can't. Taser played with my system…I can't do anything. I'm disconnected. I have to re-connect to the computer."**

" **You stupid robot!" Tuddrussel yelled. "Always useless!"**

" **Shut up, Tuddrussel!" Larry yelled back, angry. Even when they were in the deepest trouble, he kept insulting robots!**

 **He sat down on the bed. "That's hopeless…We will wait here until our trial."**

" **What the Hell did we do wrong?" Tuddrussel shouted. "We did nothing but saving an orphan. Nothing else!"**

" **That's still infringement, Buck" Sheila commented. "Ernest would be right to punish us"**

" **Why did you help us if you agreed with him?" Tuddrussel put a hand on his face. His eyes were full of hatred. If Ernest let them go, Larry guessed Tuddrussel could kill him.**

 **Sheila looked away. "You were in trouble. Of course I would help you finding Otto. Do you believe Time Squad is the only thing that matters to me?"**

 **It closed Tuddrussel's mouth. Suddenly, while Larry's hands covered his eyes, they heard a beep coming from his wrist. He frowned, and then opened it.**

 **What he discovered left him completely astonished.**

" **What?" His partner asked.**

 **Sheila and XJ5 turned back to him. Larry gulped. "…It is Otto."**

" **What?" Tuddrussel immediately sat down near him. Indeed, Otto's face appeared on the small screen. The quality was bad but at least, they could talk to him.**

" **Otto?"**

" _ **Guys"**_ **Otto looked relieved. "** _ **I'm so glad I can talk to you!"**_

" **You have to free us, little one!" Tuddrussel pleaded. "I can't bear staying here."**

" **Tuddrussel…You have been here only for two hour" Larry commented. Otto gave him a sad smile though his reply crushed their hopes.**

" _ **I can't. Phil 450 is guarding you. Ernest also keeps a watch on me. He will not let me doing anything."**_

" **Give this message to Ernest!" Tuddrussel shouted. "I'm going to kill him."**

" **What are you going to do?" Larry caressed Otto's face through screen. Like to check if he was alright… "You have to run away, Otto."**

" _ **I can't, guys. Then…I will not leave without you"**_ **Otto gave them a reassuring smile. "** _ **I just have to…search and find something to use against Ernest. I'm sure we can find a way with words. We aren't forced to go through violence."**_

" **I really would like to" Tuddrussel commented. "Especially after what he did to you"**

" _ **I will be fine, guys"**_

 **Suddenly, Otto stopped. "Otto! What's wrong?" Tuddrussel asked.**

"… _ **I have to leave you. He is coming"**_

" **No! Otto!" Larry tried to say, in order to keep Otto talking with them. Right now that was Larry's beacon of comfort.**

 **Unfortunately, he couldn't. The screen went all black. Otto's face disappeared.**

* * *

 **Otto was reading the moment Ernest opened the door. He was carrying a bowl of soup, putting it down on the nightstand. Despite he still kept this frown on his face, Otto judged Ernest was less angry and more relaxed.**

" **Thanks" Otto automatically said, though he thought it was very foolish, thanking his jailor while he kept his friends prisoners.**

 **Ernest didn't leave though. He sat down on Otto's bed. He probably expected the boy to eat so Otto did. He took a spoonful of soup, trying not to burn his tongue off.**

" **You look like to be in good health" Ernest commented.**

" **What? Did you expect me to be under nutrition?" Otto hated Ernest's insinuation. "I'm fine! I told you: Tuddrussel and Larry didn't torture me. They took care of me."**

" **It doesn't change anything, Otto." Ernest sighed. Otto knew he irritated him. He couldn't help it: his friends were his friends. If Ernest bad-mouthed about them, he would defend them against everything.**

" **It changes everything!" Otto corrected him. "If I ever had been in bad health, it was when I was in the 21** **st** **century where you say I belong to! Sister Thornely nourished us only when we were about to collapse! Most of time, we would starve. We had to secretly go to the grocer to have some food!"**

 **Before he could eat another spoonful, Ernest's hand was on Otto's. It looked like he didn't want him to eat now. On his face, there was a very surprised expression. "What do you mean? Sister Thornley? Is she your mother?"**

 **To be honest, Otto didn't expect this reaction. Did his story…interest him? "I mean—" Otto put his spoon down. "Sister Thornley never had been my mother! I would never call her such!" He couldn't help the hatred in his voice. The fact that Ernest insinuated that Sister Thornley could ever had been his mother was such a disgusting thought. "My parents died. Or they abandoned me. I would never know."**

 **It shocked his jailor. Otto analysed his behaviour. There was no malice, no mocking on Ernest's face. That was a genuine shock. "You mean you are an orphan?"**

" **I'm not anymore" Otto corrected him. "Because I have a family. My only one family is the one you captured here."**

" **Don't make me laugh" Though Ernest didn't smile anymore. "That's awful. I can't believe they abandoned you. Parents shouldn't do such a thing."**

 **Why was Ernest sensitive to this? Otto raised one eyebrow. "I dealt with it. Like I said, my true family is Larry and Tuddrussel."**

" **Your real parents stay your parents" Ernest shook his head. "Tuddrussel and Larry violated the law."**

" **I don't care!" Otto ended up by throwing his soup off. "What you are doing is more awful than they ever did." He didn't need to pretend to be scared. He was scared for his family. Ernest looked like he listened to him. at least when it came to his part in the orphanage.**

" **Don't you understand what they ever did to me?" Otto kept on. "In the orphanage, I was treated like I was nothing. Nothing! I was just Sister Thornley's slave and nothing more. I could never have any fun. I could never be like the others kids. I worked under her. I was bullied too, by others kids. Sister Thornley hated children but I was the one she hated the most." Sobs came out. He was crying, terrified by these painful memories. "She told me that my parents left me. She told me I would stay here forever, unloved. Larry and Tuddrussel were the first ones who ever gave me love and care. And now you take my family from me."**

 **Otto was cut in by Ernest. "I was an orphan too"**

 **It surprised him. he stared at the man. Ernest didn't look like he came from such an area like orphanage. He sighed. "I became orphan when I was 8 years-old, like you. Unlike you, I knew what happened to my parents. They died in our house, killed by a burglar. I survived only because I hid under a bed."**

 **Otto stayed speechless. He never guessed such a thing happened to Ernest. Ernest talked like it had happened to someone else other than him.**

 **He became orphan at 8 years-old…while Otto was in this orphanage since forever. "I never thought you did."**

" **You are lucky. Sometimes, things left unsaid are the best things." Ernest got up. "You see. I came from nothing to Time Squad's figure. Yes, you must believe future is perfect…but there are still orphans in the future."**

 **Otto looked down. "…Did…Have you been adopted too?"**

 **Ernest paused for one minute. He looked through window, saying nothing. At last, he turned back to the door.**

" **No."**

 **For stupid reason, Otto pitied the man a bit. He had been an orphan but didn't know the same thing Otto learned with Larry and Tuddrussel: love.**

 **That was harsh, even for him.**

" **Why are you doing this? If you know how it feels to be an orphan longing for a family, you shouldn't do it to me. You shouldn't get my family punished!"**

" **That would never be your family, Otto. Biological parents stay your parents, even if they are dead" He repeated though his look went blank now.**

" **That's untrue! Blood isn't the only thing! Love matters! Nothing else!" Otto cried now. "Let us go!"**

 **Ernest opened the door.**

" **No."**

 **Then he left the room, locking Otto in his room again.**


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 : I hate you as my enemy, I pity you as my friend**

 **Otto's ear was stuck to the wall, trying to listen to Ernest from his room. As the man locked him up, he couldn't do anything besides contacting the prisoners. Even there, he couldn't see them. They were all trapped: Otto was imprisoned in his room, they were in their cells.**

 **So the best option was this. He was sure that investigating would give him answers to defeat Ernest. He couldn't fight him physically. He couldn't release the others either. No. He would fight him through words, like he always did. Like Tuddrussel and Larry encouraged him to do.**

 **He would do anything to rescue them.**

 **Indeed, he actually heard Ernest talking to someone. That wasn't Phil. Furthermore, he wasn't sure if Ernest was the only one living human on this satellite.**

 **Judging the tone he employed, the person was someone to be afraid of. Ernest used a respectful tone, though without being too flattering either.**

" **Yes. It is a surprise. You won't believe it when you will learn about it."**

 **He didn't hear the other replying. Nevertheless, Ernest kept on.**

" **I can't tell you right now. You have to see them in person. If you didn't, they would escape before I would display them."**

 **Otto frowned. He knew what he was talking about. Or rather, whom he was talking about.**

" **I know you don't have much time. But…"**

 **He stopped.**

" **Tomorrow? Very well. If you wish so, Sir."**

 **There was a hint of disappointment in Ernest's voice.**

" **I know. Listen…Let's meet tomorrow. Phil would take you and-I see."**

 **Apparently, the person cut him in.**

" **Very well. It will be done. Thanks for taking your time. See you tomorrow."**

 **Then Ernest went silent. Otto looked down, thoughtful. It didn't sound good. He didn't know if Ernest had talked about Larry and Tuddrussel yet. According to this exchange, he didn't. However, that was a matter of time.**

 **They had to leave this place before tomorrow. Nevertheless, Otto wondered if that would be that useful. After all, Ernest already warned them about a dysfunctional Unit that violated the law. But Otto couldn't let it happening.**

 **He had to help them.**

 **Now, Otto didn't know how to feel exactly about Ernest. On one hand, he hated him for what he did to his friends. On the other hand, he pitied him a bit. Unlike him, a Time Squad Unit searching for Eli Whitney didn't come to take him.**

 **When thinking about the fate of Ernest's parents, Otto couldn't help but shivering.**

 **What would have happened if Tuddrussel and Larry never came for him? Would he have ended up like Ernest?**

 **Maybe not. But he wouldn't have ended up good either.**

 **Finally, Otto sighed then opened the computer to contact Larry again. For now, that's everything he could do.**

 **He felt bad, being so helpless.**

" _ **Otto!"**_ **Larry replied to him. "** _ **Are you alright?"**_

 **On the screen, Otto could see Tuddrussel too. The man looked like he was about to go mad, unless he already did. Larry had a tired look on his face though he smiled. From where he was, he couldn't see Sheila or XJ5.**

 **At least, it didn't look like Ernest mistreated them.**

" **I'm fine" Otto sighed. "…I try to do anything to get you out of here."**

" _ **I'm bored!"**_ **Tuddrussel cried out, punching the bars again.**

" _ **Don't worry about us. Did Ernest hurt you?"**_

 **Otto shook his head. "No."**

" _ **Did you learn anything?"**_ **That was Sheila's voice though he still couldn't see her face.**

" **No. I don't even know what I'm supposed to learn about him." Otto took his head in his hands. Larry was still here, facing him.**

" _ **Don't give up, Otto. You already helped us a lot."**_

" **He will display you tomorrow. Someone will come to take you" Otto closed his eyes, trying to remain focused. However, he was too tired.**

 **Larry's smile remained a bit strained though he still kept this cheerful attitude. "** _ **Everything will be alright, Otto. We will try to leave that place. Try thinking about a way to escape."**_

" **But I can't leave you here!"**

 **He watched Tuddrussel coming closer. "** _ **You shouldn't worry about us, kid. We are grown up adults. You know us. If we have to fight till the end, we will. Don't worry. We are great fighters."**_

" **But I can't-!"**

 **Otto's tone went lower. He didn't wish to catch Ernest's attention. "…I can't."**

" _ **You have to, kid. Please. Just do it"**_

" _ **For us"**_ **Larry added.**

" **No!" Otto insisted. He couldn't bear such a thought. "I-!"**

 **Everything then happened in one flash. One moment, Otto was talking to Larry and Tuddrussel. The next, the screen was broken right in front of his eyes, due to a collision. Like if someone…**

" _ **Otto!"**_ **He heard Larry screaming. Otto stayed unmoving, too shocked to reply. What just happened?**

" _ **Watch out, kid!"**_ **Tuddrussel warned him, pointing at something behind him.**

 **Otto turned around. He realized with horror he wasn't alone: in front of the door, Ernest stood, a laser gun at hand. His smug smirk returned though the evil look in his eyes still remained. Anger could be felt too.**

" **Aw. What did you think you were doing? Contacting your friends while I wasn't around?"**

" **Ernest. No…" Otto cowered, trembling in fear.**

 **Ernest stepped forward. Despite the screen was broken, he could still hear his friends's voices.**

" _ **Otto! No leave him alone!"**_ **Larry whimpered, uncontrollable. Otto could swear he sobbed.**

" _ **I swear: if you don't stay away from him at the minute, I'm going to send you into space!"**_ **That's Tuddrussel's turn.**

" **How cute" Ernest commented. "Your little family isn't that helpful, indeed?"**

 **Then he shot the screen again. Twice. Otto closed his eyes when Ernest pulled the trigger. For one moment, he almost thought Ernest would shoot at him. Otto stepped back.**

" **Ernest…please. You can't do it."**

" **I left you one chance and you betrayed me." Ernest clenched his fists. He raised his arm. "Maybe should I correct you too?"**

 **That was insane! Ernest wouldn't kill him…would he? Though now, Otto wasn't that sure anymore. Ernest had everything: the gun, the robot…everything! He could kill all of them now.**

 **That wasn't because Otto and he shared the same past he would spare him…Now, Otto really believed he failed.**

 **Forgive me, my friends, he thought, preparing for the impact.**

"… **Stay out of my sight"**

 **Nevertheless, Ernest never did. He left the room as quick as he came. He closed the door, after locking it up.**

 **Otto looked down. How could he do anything now?**

* * *

" **Otto!" Larry helplessly kept screaming, trying to contact Otto again by using many commands. To not avail, Otto never replied.**

" **Larry, stop! Calm down" Tuddrussel tried to say.**

" **I will not calm down!" Larry was completely panicked. "What if Ernest hurt him? What if he shot at Otto, Tuddrussel?"**

 **Larry discovered this new fear of losing their child since Otto had been kidnapped. Larry was afraid of many things…but this fear was the worst out of all. He wouldn't bear the thought of Ernest harming Otto any longer.**

" **We will find a way, Larry" Sheila tried to reassure him though more they spent time here, more her tone was less and less hopeful. She couldn't lie to them after all, though Larry knew she risked less than them, especially because she wasn't a robot and was a competent officer.**

 **Suddenly, the prison's door opened again. The two units were in alert right now. That's Phil, bringing some food and water. Somehow, Larry felt relieved when that's Phil who appeared. If Ernest came, that's either to taunt them, either because he had some very bad news to tell them. Anyway, the meeting was never pleasant. At least, Phil simply came to do his duty, sometimes exchanging words with them but he never was cruel, or at worst, less cruel than Ernest ever was.**

" **Will you let us out?" Tuddrussel yelled again.**

 **Phil ignored him. While he was placing the plate under bars, Tuddrussel violently kicked it with his foot. The food was lost but Phil remained silent.**

" **I asked you a question." Tuddrussel reminded him.**

" **Tuddrussel" But Larry's tone was desperate.**

 **Phil stared at him, a blank look on his face. Finally, he picked the plate up. For one instant, Larry believed they would never have any reply. However, Phil's voice raised up before leaving the cell.**

" **Time Squad's leaders will meet you tomorrow."**

" **What?" Larry expected it, but not that soon. "But…we are supposed to have a trial?"**

 **Phil froze. He shook his head.**

" **WHAT?" Larry couldn't believe it. Did it mean what he thought? Would they be condemned the moment Time Squad's leaders would meet them?**

 **Would he be deactivated right now, before meeting Otto one last time?**

 **Sheila immediately intervened. "Yes. Every officer who violated law has to have a trial. That's rules."**

 **Phil cut her in. "Rules changed"**

" **That's unfair!" Larry growled. "That's unfair!" He repeated, before leaning his head on the wall.**

 **Phil ignored his pleas and simply headed for the door.**

" **Is Otto safe?" Tuddrussel asked him. Larry looked up at their jailor again. He wanted to know…Did Ernest hurt him?**

 **After all, it wouldn't be that useful…Phil could lie. Maybe he could say Otto was fine while Ernest...**

 **Nevertheless, Phil simply said. "I don't know"**

" **How can you not know? That was a simple question!" Tuddrussel screamed. Larry felt his annoyance, his rage but especially his worry.**

 **Phil simply closed the door behind him again. Sheila sighed.**

" **You should not worry. I'm sure Ernest wouldn't harm Otto."**

" **How can you be so sure?" Tuddrussel said. "After all, Otto is the reason why we are here. If Ernest wishes to send me in jail and deactivate rust butt, he mustn't be good-intended toward the boy"**

" **Ernest wouldn't be that low" XJ5 spoke.**

 **XJ5's eyes went blue again though everyone agreed that both would need their system to be fixed…if they went out of it.**

" **I heard Ernest had children" Sheila sighed. "If he has children, he wouldn't harm Otto."**

" **Otto is an orphan" Tuddrussel corrected her, though his rage was replaced by bitterness.**

 **Larry hoped Sheila was right. He really hoped.**

 _ **That's unfair.**_

* * *

 **Otto almost jumped when the door opened, though this time that was Phil. The robot didn't have any food or water at hand. He was probably here to clean. Though why would he clean the prisoner's room? Otto found the situation almost ironic. Did Phil want Otto to be comfortable?**

" **Let me go!" He repeated again.**

" **You know I can't" Phil paused. "…I just came to inform you that Ernest doesn't want to see you right now. So if you need anything, you have to call me."**

 **He pointed at the red button located near the bed. Otto's face didn't change. "Is that a joke?"**

 **Was he a prisoner? Why would he need to call Phil?**

 **The robot took a plummet, cleaning the nightstand before taking care of the closet. Afterward, he left. Otto raised one eyebrow. Was it useful? He frowned, glancing back at the nightstand. He didn't understand why, but Phil gave him a good idea. Maybe should he investigate by searching things? Maybe it could be useful to fight Ernest?**

 **He opened it. To be honest, Otto didn't expect anything. He certainly didn't expect a Laser gun to threat Ernest. The man wasn't idiot, he knew it. Instead, he found a photography. His eyes narrowed, taking it to analyse.**

 **That was a girl. A young girl though she was older than he was. She looked like she was twelve here. She was blond-haired with brown eyes. She smiled. Otto turned it around, checking if there was any name to indicate him who it was.**

 **There was a name along with a date. Dana. Otto didn't know much about the future, but he guessed the photography was quite old.**

 **He tried to find anything else. Nevertheless, there was nothing. There was only this photography…Otto wondered if he could use it. However, how could he use it when he knew nothing about it?**

 **Finally, he pushed the button. That was risky but maybe Phil could give him any answer. After all, he wasn't as malevolent as Ernest was toward them. However, maybe would he say nothing. It was worth trying.**

 **One minute later, Phil appeared. He greeted him with his usual face. "What do you need?"**

 **Otto took a breath. He displayed the photography to the robot. "Who is it?"**

 **Phil's expression didn't change though Otto could guess a slight concern in his eyes. "…Dana"**

" **Who is she to Ernest?"**

 **She was too young to be his wife. Though as that was an old photo, everything was possible. Yet, he was wrong.**

" **She was his daughter. Dana was his eldest child."**

 **The way Phil was replying to his questions without displaying any distrust toward Otto was so strange. Yet, Otto was a child. Maybe he didn't think he was a threat. Yet, Phil's expression was unreadable. He couldn't discover his thoughts.**

" **His daughter…Why isn't she with him?"**

 **He never felt any presence of a girl on this satellite. When Ernest still allowed him to walk around this satellite, no girl ever came at table to talk with them. No girl guarded him for her father…**

 **Phil shrugged. "It is complicated."**

" **What do you mean?"**

 **The robot sat down on his bed. "That's an old picture. Dana is 22 years-old today. She left home for studying."**

 **Otto didn't expect that. He was an orphan who had been adopted and worked with a Unit. He never expected that someone ever would leave home for studying. He believed that children would stay forever with their guardians. At least, that's how he viewed his future.**

" **What is she doing?" Otto kept asking.**

 **If Ernest was one of Time Squad's figures, he expected Dana following her father. Maybe would she become a cop or something…**

" **She is an actor." Phil spoke up. "However, I don't have much information about it. Ernest and Dana rarely speak to each other."**

 **If Ernest kept photography of her, he must love her. Why didn't they speak to each other? Otto thought. If she studied, she was surely busied to see her father. Yet…There must be something else.**

" **Why?"**

" **Ernest dotes on her. He is always excited to see her when she visits him. He would do anything to please her. He would bring her in amusement parks, cinemas, restaurants…Yet, it never satisfied Dana."**

 **Otto frowned. "She looks like a rich brat"**

" **No" Phil shook his head. "She is a nice girl. The rare times I saw her, she was always nice and polite toward me. She always treated me with respect but-"**

 **He paused. "Her relationship with her father is strained."**

" **Strained?" Otto couldn't help but glancing at the photography again. Here, she looked happy.**

" **Yes. Ernest always repeated how he failed his duty as a father because he was never present for her. He was often busied with his job and never watched her grow up. He forgot her birthdays, he rarely complimented her grades and…Well, he wasn't the best advisor when it came to boyfriends."**

 **Otto was rather surprised at this. "…But it looks like he wants to improve?"**

" **Yes. He wishes to become a better father now." Phil sighed. "However, as you could expect…That's a bit too late."**

 **He paused again. "You know what I think? I think Dana believes her father doesn't love her."**

" **Because he wasn't here for her?" Otto asked.**

 **It must be terrible for a child believing her parents don't love her…He frowned. Maybe he did idealize the family too much? Maybe that was a lot more complicated with some families.**

" **Because he never had any family to teach him love." Phil stated, shocking Otto a bit.**

"… **But…Was it Ernest who told you it?"**

 **Phil nodded. "Of course! Ernest always treated me with kindness. We bonded and let's say I became like a confident to him."**

" **I see"**

 **Otto actually didn't know who he should pity more. Nevertheless, he felt particularly bad for the girl. Ernest craved for her love yet Dana didn't believe in it.**

 **Then, it struck him. He suddenly stared up back at the robot.**

"… **Phil. May I contact Dana?"**

 **Suddenly, Phil's eyes widened. "…What do you mean?"**

" **Please, Phil?" Otto spoke up. "…If Ernest is that unhappy, that's because he wants his daughter." He paused. "I wish to help him"**

" **I'm not certain it is your business" Phil replied, sceptical.**

" **Yes it is" Otto smiled back at him.**

" **Really? Why?"**

 **Otto closed his eyes. "Because I'm an orphan too. Because I know this feeling better than anyone. You have to let me doing this, Phil. Else…I think Ernest would never be happy."**

 **Phil went silent. He really looked like he hesitated. Otto took a breath. "You care for Ernest. You said he treated you with kindness."**

" **Yes"**

" **I think you wouldn't want him to be sad, would you?"**

 **A silence replied to him. Phil sighed.**

" **No"**

" **So let me contact her. Please, Phil"**


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 : See me**

 **Otto impatiently waited until Phil was finishing his command. That was around 11:00 pm. The leaders would come tomorrow. They didn't have much time now. Maybe Otto was wrong. Maybe everything would be useless.**

 **Nevertheless, now he knew Ernest. He knew his weak spot. Now, he could use it against him. Otto couldn't help but thinking that was like with historical figures the Unit had to deal with. He remembered about Beethoven giving his music up to become a wrestler. By invoking the music he would create in the future, Beethoven couldn't deny his passion any longer.**

 **Otto hoped that Ernest would react the same way. Maybe Dana would reason him. However, everything of his plan depended of Dana agreeing to help him. After all, she could refuse. Maybe would she say it was none of her business.**

 **He really hoped she would say yes.**

 **Finally, a hologram appeared, coming out from Phil's wrist. They both waited long five minutes until a face appeared. First, the face was a bit blurred until it went clearer.**

 **Then Otto could see her.**

 **She was not very different from the picture he saw. She looked older, wearing lipstick and earrings. Yet, she remained the same. She was dressed in a long blue dress, staring at the boy with a curious look.**

"… _ **What does it mean?**_ **" He heard her say.**

 **He guessed she was talking to Phil. Otto spoke up. "Please, miss! My name is Otto Osworth. I need your help, Dana Canoon."**

 **The woman frowned. "** _ **What is it about, Phil?"**_ **She repeated, definitely confused. Phil and Otto exchanged a glance, before the robot replied.**

" **It is about your father, Dana"**

" _ **What? Is there something wrong with my father? Did something happen?"**_ **Her tone was more worried now. Somehow it made Otto hopeful a bit.**

" **No, he is fine. It's just-" Phil tried to explain though Otto cut him in.**

" **I'm part of a Time Squad Unit. And yes, I have some trouble with your father"**

 **He didn't know what to say. Furthermore, Dana's face hardened.**

" _ **Whatever happens between you and my father is none of my business. I'm not here to mediate between you two."**_ **He should have expected this answer. However, Otto refused to give up.**

" **Please, miss! You don't know anything. I need your help! Only you are able to help me."**

 **It didn't convince Dana any less. "** _ **I do not care. Even if I wanted, I'm not part of Time Squad. I'm an actress. The career I've chosen is extremely different from the career my father has chosen, little boy. I have no word in it. If you have some trouble, go to speak to another. I'm busy right now."**_

 **Otto realized he was panicking now. He had to stop this panic. He had to take a breath and thinking more about his words. He didn't understand. After all, he already did it many times when it came to historical figures. Why did he panic now?**

 **Maybe his friends's lives were at stake. He interfered before she could end their conversation. "But you are the only one person your father would listen to."**

 **He did it right. Dana's expression changed. She was surprised now. "** _ **What are you saying?"**_

" **You are the only one who is able to reason Ernest."**

 **Her eyes went blank. "** _ **…What did he do this time? Just tell me what's happening, little boy."**_

 **Otto went closer to the hologram. "He took my family away, Dana."**

" _ **What?"**_

 **Now, she looked sceptical. She didn't believe him. He had to convince her more. So, he explained everything. He explained who he was, what he was before. An orphan, treated as a slave by his guardian. How a Time Squad Unit saved him by taking him away. Then, he explained what Ernest did. How he kidnapped him to trap Tuddrussel, Larry and others. What they would risk.**

 **Surprisingly, Dana listened everything, without a word. Doubt was in her eyes, he could feel it. Finally, she shook her head.**

" _ **I'm sorry about what happened. But…from what you told me, your friends violated the law, didn't they? So that would be normal that my father would punish them, no matter how sympathetic their motives were."**_

 **No, Otto thought, he couldn't fail. He had to try again. "But they are in danger, Dana! If you managed to speak with your father, maybe he could change his mind! You are the only one who can do this."**

 **Dana refused again. "** _ **Like I said, that isn't my business. Listen, boy. You look like a good boy. Unfortunately, that's my father's business. Even if I could, he wouldn't listen to me."**_

" **Why would you think this?" Otto frowned. "He loves you. He will listen to you"**

" _ **That's untrue"**_ **Her tone was sad. "** _ **He doesn't love me. He can't love because nobody ever taught him how to love. He may wish to redeem himself by offering me everything. Yet, his gifts will not replace the fatherly love I missed my entire life."**_

 **She paused. "** _ **Look at me. I'm an actress. I have my own life now. I can't interfere in what my father is doing."**_

 **Otto went silent. What she was saying was true. No matter what Ernest did, it didn't change everything he did in the past.**

 **Yet…he couldn't give up. He knew he was doing right, by contacting her.**

" _ **I'm sorry"**_ **She repeated. "** _ **…I know they are your family but…"**_

" **They are my family" Otto nodded in approval. "And if I do nothing, your father will take them away from me. One would be sent in jail, the other would be deactivated. I know it doesn't look like a typical family. Yet, I view them as such. I don't want to lose them."**

 **He sighed. "You know this feeling, don't you?"**

 **Dana frowned. "** _ **What do you mean? I'm not an orphan, Otto. I can't understand. I just guess how hard it must be for you. That's why I said I was sorry. I really wish to help you."**_

 **He noticed she didn't call him "little boy" now. Maybe was it good sign?**

" _ **Maybe I never had my father at home. However, I still had my mother and my sibling. And…while I was studying, I met someone. That was one of my teachers. He supported me. He gave me the care my father should have given to me. Let's just say he is like the father I never had."**_

 **He got it. Now, Otto learned about her weak spot. "So…what would you say if your father was taken away by Ernest?"**

" _ **Otto, listen—"**_

" **No!" Otto cut her in. "You say you can't understand how I feel. Yet, we both share one thing in common: our life has been ruined by Ernest. Yours and mine are been ruined by him. If you lost a parent, no matter how you lost them, you can be viewed as an orphan too. You are like me"**

 **Dana went silent. She looked down, visibly upset by his words.**

" _ **He doesn't love me, Otto"**_

" **I'm not asking you to change his mind…Yet, I feel you must have a talk with him." Otto paused. "I have the chance not to becoming an orphan again…and you have the chance to talk with your father. He is still alive, after all."**

 **He added, seeing Dana's thoughtful expression. "When he will die, you will not be able to talk to him anymore. Please. If you don't do it for your father, do it for me. You are the last chance I have, if I want to save my family."**

 **Then, tears came up. He didn't pretend to be sad and panicked. He was sad and panicked. He was sad because if he failed, he would lose his parents twice. He would go back right to Sister Thornley. If he was adopted one day, he wouldn't be sure to love his new parents the way he loved Tuddrussel and Larry. It would be like…off to him.**

 **He was panicked because it would mean Tuddrussel and Larry would suffer…because of him.**

 **Dana closed her eyes. Apparently, his tears affected her.**

" _ **I can't guarantee it will work, Otto."**_

" **I know. But please…just try. He can listen to you, Dana."**

 **Then, he added. "You grew up into a beautiful girl, Dana. A great person. Please, don't become like your father"**

* * *

 **Ernest opened the prison's door. He smugly smiled when he watched his prisoners's desperate look in their faces. Larry looked up at him, while Tuddrussel didn't attack the bars the moment he saw him like others previous times. He just stayed still, sitting on the bed.**

" **Where is Otto?" Larry cried out. He had no more news since the computer Otto used had been broken.**

" **Always the same question, Larry" Ernest chuckled. "I hope this cell was fitting for you, officer Tuddrussel. Hopefully it prepared you enough for your future time in prison."**

 **Tuddrussel laughed hard. "I could still escape!"**

" **I fear you are too stupid for this" He turned back to Sheila's cell. "I must say I'm disappointed in you, officer Sternwell. You were always good, always obeying to rules. That's why you have been promoted. Yet, you are here because you helped them."**

 **Sheila shook her head. Her tone was acid. "Rules aren't the most important thing"**

 **Ernest sighed, coming closer to her cell, his face inches away from hers. "I forgave you many things. But not this time"**

" **Are you talking about this stupid mission that involved Jack the Ripper?"**

" **What are you talking about?" Tuddrussel turned back to Sheila. "What's up with this mission?"**

" **Not only this mission" Ernest replied, ignoring Tuddrussel. "But for others things. Though let's not talk about this. There are things that must be left unsaid."**

 **Larry noticed XJ5 clenching his fists. "You are a scum"**

" **Indeed. Everyone always call me a scum. A bastard" Ernest approved. "Though I do not care now. Everything that matters is ruling Time Squad. Everything that matters to me is having great Units, ready to serve me good. After all, we have reserves. If two Units disappear, two others Units will replace them. A lot of people wish to enter in Time Squad. We can grant their wishes."**

" **I can't believe you are one of Time Squad's figures" Sheila spat, any politeness she had gone.**

" **But Time Squad isn't perfect, my dear" Ernest replied. "After all, that's why people like me exist. They exist to make it better, to improve it."**

 **Suddenly the door opened. Ernest turned around, frowning. They realized it was Phil who was standing up in front of them. His expression was serious and solemn, which Larry found very unlike of him.**

" **Why are you here?" Ernest asked him, a bit harshly. "I didn't tell you to go here."**

 **Phil remained silent during two minutes, before speaking up. "I know."**

 **From Larry's perspective, Phil looked hesitant. Maybe he was even a bit fearful toward Ernest. Why would he be? Larry had a bad feeling over it.**

" **Then go back!" Ernest ordered him. "You are supposed to keep an eye on the boy!"**

 **Larry and Tuddrussel exchanged a look. Despite their situation, they shared the same relief: Otto was alive.**

 **Phil closed his eyes. "I have something to tell you, Sir"**

 **Ernest raised one eyebrow. "…Yes, what is it?"**

 **Phil looked back behind him. Larry thought it was like he was expecting someone to come to join them. Larry gripped the bars, waiting.**

" **Dana is here"**

" **What?" Ernest cried out. The Units remained confused, exchanging glances. What did it mean? Who was Dana? According to Ernest's reaction, it looked like that was something serious.**

" **But…" Ernest took a breath. "She wasn't supposed to come here. Not such a hour"**

" **Indeed" Phil nodded. "But she had something important to tell you"**

" **Did something happen?" Ernest's smug smile disappeared. It had been replaced by a worried expression. Larry was completely lost now.**

" **Yes" Phil replied. "More or less"**

" **What is it?" Ernest came closer to the robot. He looked like he was ready to attack him to get any response. "Will you tell me? What is the problem?"**

" **It is you"**

 **Another voice rose up. It came from the door. Everyone turned back at the door again. For one moment, Larry thought it were Time Squad's leaders who came to get them. Nevertheless, it didn't sound to be the case.**

 **A girl appeared. She looked like in her twenties. She was blond-haired and brown-haired, dressed with a long black coat. Larry immediately noticed she and Ernest shared the same nose.**

 **Was she Ernest's family? Larry couldn't be sure. The girl stopped right in front of her father. She didn't smile. She didn't greet him. She even didn't hug him. However, Ernest looked completely astonished. It looked like he saw a ghost.**

" **Dana? What are you doing here? What's happening? Tell me" Ernest made a step toward her, yet Dana pushed him back.**

" **Don't touch me" She coldly said.**

 **She scanned the prison. Her stare stopped on Tuddrussel and Larry's cells. It unnerved Larry a bit though he said nothing. She closed her eyes, before speaking. "Is that them, Otto?"**

 **It shocked everyone, Ernest first. As soon as she mentioned his name, Otto appeared in the room, standing up beside Phil. "Otto!" Larry cried out. What was he doing?**

 **Why wasn't he in his room? Did this Dana let him go?**

 **But if he was free…why didn't he enjoy this opportunity to escape? Why did he remain here?**

" **Phil!" Ernest screamed. Anger took over him. He clenched his fists, absolutely furious. "What's the meaning of this? Otto was supposed to be locked up in his room! I told you I didn't want to see him!"**

 **Phil didn't reply. Instead, Dana spoke. "I'm the one who ordered him to free this boy."**

" **Sweetheart" Ernest began though the tone displayed no affection. There was anger and annoyance instead. "I fear you weren't allowed to do this. It is your father's business, not yours. You can't interfere in my job."**

 **Dana shook her head. She didn't look impressed. "Your job is ruling your Units. I'm sure your role isn't to kidnap children and imprisoning people"**

" **You are wrong" Ernest groaned. "These people violated Time Squad rules. That's a normal thing to do. They violated law so they are put in jail. I did my job."**

 **Dana and Otto exchanged a look. "Really? Are you saying your job is tearing families apart?"**

 **The boy immediately left her side to join Larry and Tuddrussel. Tuddrussel was standing up now, holding his hand out to Otto. The boy caught it, holding it tightly.**

" **Don't tell me you believe in his stories!" Ernest glared at her. "Honestly, would you believe an 8 years-old boy?"**

 **Dana shrugged. "He told the truth, from what I see. Moreover, I know how you are, Ernest."**

 **Ernest froze. Larry realized who she was. She was his daughter. Yet, why did she call him "Ernest" and not "Daddy"?**

" **Dana. Stay out of this, please" Ernest clenched his teeth, his glare focusing now on Otto. He looked like he would explode in a matter of seconds.**

" **No" Dana's tone was firm.**

" **Dana I-"**

" **No!" Dana repeated. "No matters how many years passed, you haven't changed."**

" **What do you mean?" Ernest's tone went calmer, though anger was still obvious in.**

" **You know what I mean, Ernest. You haven't changed. You remain the same person I've known. You remain the person who left us for work. You remain the person who forgot birthdays, who never were present for our graduation. You remain the person who made our mother suffer."**

 **Ernest's expression changed. His face hardened. "Your mother knew about my work, Dana. She knew how busy I was. I had to gain money, Dana. I did everything for you. I did everything for giving you a good life. I wanted to be sure you would never miss anything. Will you…Will you stop blaming me for this?"**

" **Yes" Dana approved. Her voice broke. "And she had a depression"**

 **Ernest stopped. Confusion and dismay filled his eyes. "…What?"**

" **Yes. She had enough of you never being home. She missed you. She always tried to contact you yet you never replied. A lot of her friends and family begged her to dump you. Yet, she always believed you would come back home. However, she had to deal with Michael's mood because everyone in school bullied him. Both pupils and teachers were always asking him if his father was dead, because that would explain why he is so odd."**

 **Ernest looked completely taken aback by this revelation. He stared at his daughter, shocked. "I didn't know anything. I didn't know how much you suffered…"**

" **You know what I think, Ernest?" Tears were falling on the floor. Dana was crying now. "I think you were too focused on your job because you came from nothing. I believe you avoided us because you didn't know how to be a father. You didn't know how to deal with us"**

" **That's untrue…" Yet Ernest's tone wasn't convincing, his voice going lower.**

 **Dana sighed. "You destroyed our family. Admit it, you never wanted us, did you? You never wanted Michael and you never wanted me as your children…"**

" **THAT'S UNTRUE!" This time, Ernest screamed. "How can you believe such a thing, Dana? Did you forget everything I do for you? I know I failed as a father! However, I try to compensate for my absence all these years! I only do this since you left home. Doesn't it prove anything?"**

 **She shook her head. "How can I know? You don't know how to love."**

" **Of course I know!" He roared. Tuddrussel took Otto by shoulders, like ready to protect him if anything wrong happened. "I love you, Dana! I know I didn't prove you enough but know it: I love you. If there is one thing I'm certain of is this. I love you. I love Michael and I love your mother."**

 **He paused, trying to calm down. Though Larry felt tears weren't very far. "If everything I did wasn't enough, so let me correct this. I will do it better. I will be more present for you. I will go to these…parents and teachers meetings for Michael if I have to. I would make these bullies stop. I would be more caring toward your mother too. And I would help you to become a very famous actress, Dana. I will do anything."**

 **Dana went silent. She was undeniably shaken by Ernest's words. It didn't stop her tears though. Though Larry felt there was less resentment in her eyes.**

" **You would do it?"**

 **Ernest nodded. "Yes. If I can do anything to repair our relationship, let me do it."**

 **Dana then glanced at Otto. "…Give me one more thing"**

 **Ernest looked up, listening.**

 **She closed her eyes. "…Free them."**

" **What?"**

 **Dana made another step forward. "You heard me. Free them. Free Tuddrussel, Larry, Sternwell and XJ5. And let them go. Let Otto go with them. Let this family go together."**

 **Larry gulped. Did he hear right? Did she truly ask him to free them? He focused back on Ernest. He didn't seem to agree.**

" **They violated law, Dana. I have to punish them"**

 **Otto shivered, coming closer to Tuddrussel. Larry moved too, putting a comforting hand on Otto's shoulder through bars. He wanted to give him a reassuring presence.**

" **You know what your punishment would result to, Ernest. If they are punished, you destroy this family just like you destroyed ours. That's the only thing I ask you."**

 **Dana paused, taking a breath. "I can't let you destroy another family. If you have them punished, then I would leave. I would leave forever. I would make sure you never see me again. You would disappear of my life. Not only that, but Michael and Mom would disappear too. I'm not asking you to give Time Squad up. I know it is your universe. I just ask you not to touch them. I ask you not to sell them out and freeing them."**

 **That's all. Tension was unbearable now. Larry analysed Ernest's reaction. His expression was unreadable.**

 **Would it work? Would Ernest obey to Dana?**

 **Was Ernest selfish enough to not listen to his daughter?**

 **He wasn't sure. Ernest gave them another glare. That was a despising glare, full of hatred. After all, Ernest hated them. At this, Larry's grip on Otto's shoulders tightened. He exchanged a look with Tuddrussel.**

 **That would be the end.**

 **Then, tears were running down on Ernest's face.**

" **Dad?"**

 **Ernest shook his head, sobbing. "What have we become? How could I do this to you? How could I do this to your mother, to Michael? Look at us, now. Everything happened…because of me. That's all my fault and…I ruined your life."**

 **They watched Dana making the final step to hug her father in her arms, holding him tightly.**

 **Then, they watched Ernest returning her hug.**

" **Time Squad isn't my universe, Dana. It never had been. You are my universe."**

" **Dad?"**

" **Dana…" He sniffed. "…I'm back home."**

OOC: I inspired of Four and Evelyn scene in Allegiant for the last scene^^


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 : Love always find a way**

 **They didn't have much time left. So the second Ernest agreed to free them, Phil pushed the button, opening the cells. The two Units immediately went outside, Otto rushing at his friends. Larry caught him in his arms, hugging him tightly.**

" **You did very well, Otto" Larry whispered to him.**

" **Hehe yes, kid" Tuddrussel nodded, patting the boy's head. Otto chuckled.**

" **That's what families are meant to do."**

 **On the other side, Sheila and XJ5's attention was focused on Ernest and Dana. "What are you going to say to the Leaders?" She asked.**

 **Ernest frowned. Otto looked back at him, still in Larry's arms. He guessed his thoughts: he had to find a good excuse about it. Nevertheless, he didn't reply. Dana stepped for them.**

" **The teleporter is in the computer room. You have to leave quickly." She warned them.**

 **The two Units exchanged glances, hesitating. "How can we trust you?" Sheila ended up asking.**

 **They were still distrustful of them. Who said Ernest didn't pretend? Would he keep his word? However, Otto sensed he was genuine. For now, they had to obey to Dana.**

" **We will find a way" Dana gave them a reassuring smile. "Go back to the teleporter. I will stay with my father"**

 **Ernest stayed silent. He didn't pronounce any other word. Otto was unable to read his thoughts. Was Ernest ashamed? Did Ernest still resent them even after letting them go? He couldn't know. However, before they left the room, Dana spoke up.**

" **Thanks, Otto. For everything"**

 **Otto replied with a smile. "That's our duty. Enforce the past to protect the future…It applies to everyone."**

 **Indeed. If he could help Attila the Hun to stand up for himself, he could help a broken family. Though he could never know if it would actually work.**

" **Let's go, Otto" Larry said, taking his hand.**

 **Only future knew…Otto nodded then followed his friends until the teleporter. He exchanged one last glance with Phil, then with Dana…and at last, with Ernest.**

 **The man said nothing. He just watched them go, still.**

* * *

 **The morning after, the trio was reunited around a table. Larry was baking pancakes and beacon while Tuddrussel was reading the newspaper. Otto was waiting for his meal.**

" **Oh my God! Look at this!" Tuddrussel cried out.**

 **Larry and Otto came closer to the man, reading above his shoulder. They frowned, reading many times to be sure that was really happening.**

" **I can't believe-" Otto couldn't finish his sentence.**

" **In one way, it doesn't surprise me that much" Larry shook his head.**

 **Ernest Canoon had been fired. That's what newspapers were saying. Oddly, they didn't specify the reason. Otto wasn't sure what to think about it: on one hand, he was glad. It meant they wouldn't be sued by Time Squad's leaders. On the other hand, he couldn't help but feel some sadness for Ernest. After all, he had been in Time Squad his almost entire life.**

 **He felt Larry's hand on his shoulder. It looked like the robot read his mind. "You couldn't do better, Otto. You have been very great"**

" **Yes but—" Otto sighed. "I thought it would happen otherwise…"**

" **Hey! Mister Ernest Canoon had it coming" Tuddrussel glared at the title. "Don't forget he imprisoned us. Then, this way, he can be with his daughter."**

 **Tuddrussel had a point. Otto let out a slight smile, thinking about Dana. Indeed. She must be happy now. Not only her, but her mother and brother too.**

" **Then, maybe newspapers just exaggerated things" Larry crossed his arms around his chest. "After all, maybe he resigned."**

" **I doubt he would" Tuddrussel shrugged.**

" **I think we will never know."**

 **A silence fell on the table. Finally, Larry smiled. "Hey. Let's talk about a happier topic. What do you think about Friday's party?"**

" **Friday's party?" Tuddrussel raised one eyebrow.**

" **Yes indeed. Time Squad organize a new party to welcome new recruits." Larry smiled. "We could go here"**

 **Otto suddenly froze. "But I can't go here. I'm not an official Time Squad member"**

" **Then these parties are always boring" Tuddrussel added, sighing.**

 **However, the party wasn't what Larry had in mind. He thought about something else…He smiled at Otto. "Tuddrussel and I are planning something for you too. Don't worry. I'm sure you will enjoy it, despite you can't assist to the party"**

 **Otto's eyes widened, curious. "What do you mean?"**

" **Yes." Tuddrussel approved. "What do you mean? We didn't plan anything"**

 **Larry gave him a glare. "You know how Tuddrussel is. Always absent-minded!"**

" **What?" He stood up. "What are you saying again?"**

" **Yes. Why are you so mysterious, Larry?" Otto couldn't help but being on Tuddrussel's side. Larry said so many things that were nonsense to them. Larry shook his head, looking apparently desperate.**

" **It's a surprise for you, Otto" He smiled. "And Tuddrussel will help me to prepare it"**

" **Really?" Otto's mood was immediately up. He didn't expect that. Why would Larry and Tuddrussel prepare him a surprise?**

" **Yes. Though I'm afraid you have to leave the room now" He winked at the boy. "Tuddrussel and I shall have a talk"**

" **Okay" Otto excitedly left the kitchen, bringing his breakfast with him. Larry smiled fondly at the boy, before turning back to Tuddrussel.**

" **What do you have in mind?" The officer asked. Larry sat down in front of him.**

" **The boy once said he loved trips."**


	31. Chapter 31

**Final chapter : Let's go for a better life**

 **Larry kept his word: he and Tuddrussel went to Friday's party. They left without Otto though that was for a good reason. They had to leave the boy at home, else their surprise would be ruined.**

 **Larry stretched, looking all around. He couldn't help the little smirk that appeared on his face. He already went to parties before. Every time, he ended up completely drunken.**

 **Though tonight, he couldn't. He must stay sober. Tuddrussel would be able to make a mess of their surprise if he didn't keep an eye on him.**

" **Tuddrussel. Stop eating like this…You look like a pig" He sighed.**

" **Yes, yes…forgive me for liking good things" Tuddrussel rolled his eyes.**

 **Larry let out a sigh. For once, officers and robots were meddled up. They still danced between them though it wasn't rare to see one robot offering another officer to dance and this latter accepting.**

 **That was just rare.**

 **He closed his eyes, enjoying the music. It reminded him these parties…Though he must admit, Time Squad parties were a lot funnier. And the music was definitely better as well. Tuddrussel wasn't wrong.**

 **Speaking about him, he had finished to eat. He was dancing now, or at least…was trying to dance well. They were random movements, sometimes colliding with others dancers who stopped to glare at him.**

" **You are hopeless" Larry shrugged.**

 **Near the buffet, he noticed Jt Laser and Lance 9 Trillion. His eyes widened. That was the very first time he met his idol in person. Immediately, he rushed at them. Or rather, at Lance, almost slipping on the floor. He couldn't help his excitement.**

 **Lance was taking a sip of oil. He frowned when noticing Larry though this latter didn't mind: Lance always frowned.**

 **It made him look like cool.**

" **Hello, Lance! I'm so happy to meet you here." Larry's big grin compensated for Lance's lack of interest. "You recognize me?"**

 **Lance stayed silent, exchanging a glance with JT Laser near him. "…I don't think so"**

" **Hehe my name is Larry 3000" Larry bowed. "I'm the one who created your fan club on Internet. You must have seen my name as a moderator"**

 **He swore Lance let out a sigh. "Well. Thanks."**

" **You're welcome! I just adore what you are doing" Larry couldn't help but catching Lance's hand in his. Lance immediately took it away. "Please…Will you just…Grant me a dance or something? I really like this song and I would like to share it with you"**

 **Lance's face didn't change much. He raised one eyebrow. "With you?"**

" **I'm afraid we don't have much time for this" Jt Laser interfered, stoic. "You know. We just stopped here to eat. Now, I'm afraid we will have to go now"**

" **Yes. You will understand I DON'T want to dance with you"**

 **Larry was a bit disappointed. Though he should have expected such an attitude. After all, that's how they acted. No wonder why they were viewed as cool.**

" **I understand, don't worry." Larry chuckled. "After all, you have a lot of work to accomplish. I'm sure you must be busy here and-"**

" **My gosh!" He heard a familiar voice behind him. "JT LASER"**

" **Oh no" Jt Laser rolled his eyes. "Nerds"**

 **Tuddrussel appeared right behind Larry. The robot noticed he shared a similar facial expression to the one Larry had when his eyes were on Lance. Tuddrussel rushed at Jt Laser, taking him by shoulder. "Do you remember me? We were at the Academy together! Fancy meeting you here"**

 **Jt Laser sighed. He didn't force himself to hide his annoyance. Larry understood him. He shared a smile with Lance. However, his idol didn't reply to him.**

" **As I said" Jt Laser spoke. "We just stopped here. We will leave soon and—"**

" **Come on! Let's take a drink together!" Tuddrussel excitedly laughed, touching Jt Laser's chest like if they were good pals. "Like old times"**

" **I don't remember I did such a thing with someone…like you" The man took a comb to arrange his hair. Larry wondered where he took it from.**

" **Well I remember it very well" Tuddrussel was about to lead him to the buffet when another voice cut them in.**

" **Buck? What are you doing?"**

 **Everyone turned back at Sheila. She was here too, wearing a red dress. Jt Laser and Tuddrussel immediately, frozen. Larry too. He definitely liked men yet he understood why Sheila caught everyone's attention.**

" **Oh! Honey" Tuddrussel greeted her. "I was just…reuniting with an old pal." Jt Laser pushed him away, facing Sheila.**

" **Are you…his wife?"**

 **Sheila gave him a small smile, shaking her head. "Her ex-wife"**

" **No wonder" Jt Laser approved. "Though I'm surprised such a person like him…could be married to a woman like you"**

 **She frowned. "What do you mean "such a person like him"?"**

 **Jt Laser shrugged, combing his hair again. Larry wondered if that was a tic from him. "Well. You must admit: a cool person and a nerd don't fit together."**

 **Tuddrussel had thumbs up. "Did you see, Sheila? Did you see how cool JT Laser is? He is definitely my idol and my best friend. You actually never believed that I would have friends like him"**

 **Sheila didn't seem to approve it. She didn't laugh, giving even a cold glare at Jt Laser instead. "So, you view me as a cool person?"**

 **Jt Laser gave him a smile. "Yes. Like me, like Lance. Let's be honest. You are definitely beautiful in this dress"**

 **He then came closer to her. Sheila stayed still. "Up for a drink? Afterward, I could offer you to dance."**

 **Larry immediately checked up at Tuddrussel's reaction. He didn't expect this happening…His supposedly idol flirting with his ex-wife…right in front of his eyes. He then glanced back at Lance. While he liked Lance, he found Jt Laser unbearable. He had no respect, even for Sheila.**

 **He expected Tuddrussel to fume in rage or in jealousy. Yet, he did nothing. He just was eating, not caring about what's happening in front of him.**

" **Dancing?" Sheila repeated. "With you?"**

" **Yes. Just imagine what it would look like: two of us, the most competent officers and mot beautiful people of this place, dancing together. Everyone would look at us. Everyone would admire us, envy us." He then took Sheila's hand. "What do you think?"**

 **Sheila fell silent. She stared back at Tuddrussel. This latter was still eating, simply watching the scene. "You should accept, Sheila!" He said. "After all, everyone would like to dance with him! Me too"**

 **Larry shook his head, desperate. Tuddrussel understood nothing.**

 **Suddenly, someone tapped in Jt Laser's back. This latter turned around.**

 **XJ5 was standing up in front of him, two drinks at hand. "Is there a problem?" He asked, in a calm voice.**

 **Jt Laser stepped back. He didn't seem impressed. His eyes were only focused on Sheila. "Not at all. We were just talking."**

 **Sheila gave XJ5 a tender smile. "Yes. Talking"**

 **XJ5 offered the drink at his officer. "I suppose it is your robot partner" Jt Laser pointed out. Sheila smirked. "Yes…and my dance partner too"**

 **Suddenly, Jt Laser froze. Larry couldn't help but let out a small "What?"**

" **What do you mean?" Jt asked.**

" **It means: I'm going to dance with him. And not with you" Sheila took XJ5's hand in hers. "I'm sorry but I mustn't be a cool person. And I think dancing with you wouldn't be a dream. Most definitely a nightmare to me"**

" **What's happening, Sheila?" XJ5 asked. Sheila didn't reply, leading XJ5 to the dancefloor. Jt Laser stayed shocked at this and somehow, it satisfied Larry. Jt Laser had it coming after all.**

" **Jt…" Lance sighed. "I'm sorry"**

" **Hey! It is my ex-wife, after all" Tuddrussel added, putting a comforting hand on Jt Laser's shoulder. "No wonder why we divorced. Hey what do you think? We dance together!"**

" **What?" Jt Laser cried out, shocked. "No way!"**

" **Oh come on! Who needs girls, after all?" Tuddrussel followed him.**

" **I said no!" Jt Laser immediately ran away, still chased after by Tuddrussel.**

 **Larry and Lance simply watched the scene, unimpressed. "I should go to help him" Lance said, before going after the unbelievable duet.**

 **Larry glanced back at Sheila and XJ5. To be honest, that was a good thing Tuddrussel was busied. While they were dancing, Sheila caught XJ5 by shoulders to kiss him. He didn't know what to think about it. One hand, he was sorry for his officer. On the other hand, he thought they were kind of cute together. Then, after all, Tuddrussel didn't seem to care when JT Laser offered Sheila to dance.**

 **Unfortunately, this scene reminded him that nostalgia wasn't very far behind. He remembered about Fiskmeyer dancing with him. Sometimes they unexpectedly kissed at the very middle of the song.**

 **Tuddrussel joined him back. "Sheesh" He sighed. "JT Laser escaped. Not bad…I would catch him up later"**

 **Larry nodded. "Hey" He asked him.**

" **What?"**

"… **Do you wish to dance as well?"**

 **Tuddrussel's eyes widened, staring at Larry incredulous. "What? With you? Erk…no! I just dance with girls"**

 **Larry rolled his eyes. "Oh you stupid animal! It means nothing. That's just a dance, you dumbass!"**

" **Who are you calling a dumbass?" Tuddrussel immediately defended himself. "You tin can!"**

" **No matter" Larry frowned. "I will dance alone"**

 **He was about to step for the dancefloor when he noticed a hand catching his shoulder. He turned back at Tuddrussel. "…What do you want again?" He coldly replied.**

 **The man let out a sigh. "Well…As Jt Laser is gone somewhere with Lance and…There are no many girls around…Why not dancing indeed?"**

 **Larry's glare was slowly replaced with a softer expression. "You aren't forced to"**

" **Oh, let's go you tin can. Before I change my mind" Tuddrussel roughly leaded Larry to the dancefloor.**

" **Oh…You poor unfortunate man" Larry chuckled yet accepted it anyway.**

* * *

 **The party would finish very late this night. Yet, Larry and Tuddrussel didn't stay until the end. They simply left around 1:00 am. After all, they had much to do.**

 **They teleported back at the satellite. Like they expected, Otto was waiting for them. "Where you guys were?"**

 **Larry shrugged. "Well, at the party, of course"**

" **Hehe yes. Sorry kid…we just lost track of time" Tuddrussel added, trying to look a bit ashamed.**

" **What about my surprise?" Otto said.**

 **Larry glared back at his partner. "I hope you said nothing to him"**

" **What? I said nothing! I promise!" He spat on the floor. Larry rolled his eyes. "You idiot"**

" **So?" Otto insisted.**

 **Larry then smiled. "Well…We will show you. Hopefully you packed your things"**

" **My things?" The boy repeated, a bit confused.**

" **Yes. Because we are going in trip." Larry winked at him. "Do you remember…the time where you said you wished to trip in ship with us?"**

 **Otto didn't understand first. He still remained confused. Then, his eyes lightened up. "You mean it? We are going in trip? Will we visit the universe?"**

 **Tuddrussel proudly smiled. "Yes! Your mister Officer Tuddrussel managed to ask for some vacation"**

" **So why not enjoying it together?" Larry added. "Go pack your things, Otto. We are leaving soon"**

 **Then, the boy gave them the biggest grin he was able to display. He came closer to them, hugging Tuddrussel's legs tightly first.**

" **Haha. You are welcome, kid" Tuddrussel chuckled.**

 **He then hugged Larry's legs. The robot patted his head. Seeing the boy this happy…warmed his heart.**

" **Hm. Well. Go pack your things, Otto" He told him again.**

* * *

 **Larry was in commands. Near him, Tuddrussel was in the passenger side. He heard him snoring. Apparently, the party tired him. Larry was right being sober tonight. While the ship was leaving the satellite, Larry turned back to Otto.**

 **The boy was sleeping too.**

 **Larry smiled. He didn't expect it happening like this. He would have expected them to play as Future Man and Sidekick Boy even in the ship. He would have expected himself to yell at them, ordering them to stay calm.**

 **Yet…they were.**

 **Larry glanced back at the little photography he put near him. The little photography of Fiskmeyer and he, enjoying time in this amusement park. That was like Fiskmeyer was with us right now.**

 _ **We have a lot of things to accomplish together before it happens, Larry. We have missions but not only that: we may have sadness yet to come but there are still fun and happy times to enjoy together!**_

 **The boy was right.**

 **Larry focused back on his driving.**

 **Indeed. He shouldn't let unfortunate events ruining his life.**

 **Life through a robot's eyes was different…yet it remained the same.**

* * *

Hehe here is the final chapter^^ Hopefully you will like it. Thanks for following the story. I'm waiting for your reviews, what you liked, what you didn't like. This way I could improve


End file.
